Conociendo a Nuestros Padres
by Di Black
Summary: Jen y Lucius llevan una vida rosa con sus padres, ellos siempre pensaron que se habían llevado bien, pero.. ¿qué pasa cuando encuentran un viejo libro, viajan al pasado y descubren que sus padres se odiaban? D&Hr ¿Cómo comienza el amor de ellos? Ultimo ca
1. El extraño libro

**Conociendo a Nuestros Padres**

_Summary: Jen y Lucius llevan una vida placentera con sus padres Hermione y Draco, ellos siempre pensaron que sus padres se habían llevado bien, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando viajan al pasado y se enteran de lo contrario?_

**Nota de la Autora:** Por favor, leer mis notas finales_  
_

**Capítulo 1: El extraño libro**

Hermione estaba sentada, leyendo en una amplia biblioteca con estantes altísimos, de unos 5 metros cuando menos, exquisitamente decorada y con una elegante chimenea prendida. Como era invierno, la chimenea le proporcionaba a la habitación un calor suave; Hermione estaba muy agusto. Paso la hoja, y, comenzo a leer de nuevo...

-¡¡Mamá!! -se escucho la voz de una adolescente aproximadamente de 15 años -¡¡Mamá!!

Hermione suspiró y posó un separador en la hoja que estaba leyendo, cerro el libro y se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentada, camino unos pasos, se dirigía a la puerta cuando, esta se abrio de par en par.

-¡¡Mamá!! -dijo una joven que acababa de entrar, sosteniendo las puertas abiertas - Lucius me ha quitado mi diario... y lo peor de todo es que ¡SE LO DIO A LEER A JAMES!

-Jen... -dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-¡¡Y seguro que James lo leerá en cualquier momento!!... -la muchacha hizo caso omiso a su madre

-Jen...

-Tienes que hacer algo mamá... -dijo casi suplicante

-Jen -dijo Hermione ahora con un tono mas fuerte.

La muchacha se quedo callada, así que escuchó a su madre

-Tranquilizate, no se lo dará, estoy segura

-¿Por qué tan segura madre?

-porque a tu padre no le gustara saber lo que hizo tu hermano

Jen se quedó callada un instante y, luego se disculpó con su madre, dió la media vuelta y se fue. Hermione se quedó viendo como se iba, tenía el mismo temperamento que ella, cuando, en algunas ocasiones se enojaba con Draco en la escuela, aunque no negaba que tambien tenía algo de su padre. Jen era su hija, era una muchacha alta, de piel pálida y pelo platino, Jen era exactamente igual a su padre, pero, con ojos castaños, el mismo temperamento que Hermione tenía, pero educada como lo que era, una Malfoy, así que era una chica que se vestía a la moda del mundo mágico, le encantaba ir de compras y, estaba enamorada del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, el nombre del susodicho era James. Por supuesto que Hermione sabía de los sentimientos de su hija, pero, no estaba segura de que su esposo estuviera de acuerdo, porque la verdad que a Draco no le gustaba mucho tratar ni con Harry ni con Ron, así que, cuando había reuniones de amigos, se tenía que tragar el orgullo que tenía solo por acompañar a su esposa, si se enterara de que su hija estaba enamorada de un Potter, el hijo de Harry y Ginny... no... Hermione no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería.

Salió al jardín, puesto que ahí estaba Lucius, a su otro hijo le encantaba estar en el jardín admirando la belleza de los arboles y rosales que había. Hermione se caminó hacia el lado norte de la casa en la que vivía, puesto que divisó un bulto que debía de ser su hijo.

Lucius era un tipo muy orgulloso, igualito a su padre y a su abuelo, era alto y con porte elegante, tenía la piel pálida, y, al igual que su hermana, tenía 15 años, pues era el gemelo de Jen, iguales de facciones, pero distinto caracter y distinto color de pelo, cabello castaño, y, aunque era muy orgulloso, era demasiado sencillo y le encantaba pasar horas y horas estando en el jardín, observando a la naturaleza y a los animales que pasaban de vez en cuanto. Hermione llegó a donde estaba su hijo, que estaba sentado en la hierba con un conejito el la mano y, acariciándolo levemente.

-Lucius -dijo Hermione cuando se acercó lo suficientemente a su hijo

-¿De qué me ha culpado ahora? -preguntó pasivamente y, siguió acariciando al pequeño conejo que tenía en su mano

-Lucius, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, pero dime la verdad¿Le has robado el Diario a Jen?

Lucius dejo al conejo en la hierba y éste se alejo poco a poco, mientras Lucius observó a su madre.

-Si, pero juro que no se lo dí a James, solo se lo dije para que se asustara, Jen agarró mi túnica del colegio y la pintó de lila utilizando la pintura de aceite que estaba en el cuarto de Arte-se excusó Lucius, a pesar de que parecía que no tenía ganas de discutir - yo solo quize que probara un poco de su propia medicina

-¿y por que no me lo contaste?

-porque le ibas a pedir la opinion a mi padre y, el siempre ha tenido preferencia a Jen porque está en Slytherin y...

-cariño-le dijo Hermione maternalmente- que tu estés en Gryffindor no significa que tu padre no te quiera...

-Dicelo a él - y Lucius sacó una carta que se la aventó a Hermione bastante enfadado

-Lucius, las cosas no se avientan - lo regañó Hermione

-pues lee si estas tan segura de que no debería de estar enojado

Lucius se levantó del pasto y se metió a la casa en la que vivía, si se le podía llamar casa, puesto que era la Mansión Malfoy en donde vivía. Hermione abrió la carta y, reconoció la letra de Draco, pero esa carta no era para Lucius, era para Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco, la carta decía:

_Blaise:_

_No puedo aguantarlo ni un minuto más!! Te juro que si fuera por mí, mataría a Lucius Malfoy ahora mismo._

_Draco_

Pero esa carta no estaba hablando de SU Lucius, su hijo. El pergamino debía de tener por lo menos 5 años mas que la propia edad de su hijo, debido a que se veía demasiado gastado y...

-¡¡¡Santo cielo!!! Esto esta Hablando de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, no de Lucius II

Hermione se metió de inmediato a la casa y se quedó en la oficina a esperar a su marido, que, debía de llegar en unos 5 minutos.

Lucius estaba leyendo en su habitación leyendo, si, le gustaba leer, estaba acostado en una cama son sabanas de seda, la habitación estaba pintada exquisitamente y decorada elegantemente, la cama de Lucius estaba adosalada, y en la mesita de noche había una lampara. En el momento en el que James cambio de hoja, la puerta se abrió, entrando su hermana, y el sentandose en la orilla

-Lucius, me ha llegado una lechuza de Anne, me ha dicho que vendrá a visitarnos la semana que entra, y la verdad creo que a ti te agradará verla.

Lucius se sonrojo, Anne era la hija de Blaise y Pansy, quienes se habían casado, la verdad era que Lucius se había enamorado de ella, y, claro, su hermana lo sabía, pero él era demasiado tímido como para confesarle sus sentimientos...

-vamos hermano, creo que tu tambien le gustas a ella - lo que dijo Jen, hizo que lucius se sonrojara mas- deberías de invitarla a salir un día de éstos, mira que en cuanto se acabe el mes, se volverá a ir a Dumstrang...

-Jen, tu no lo entiendes, ella es... -Lucius se quedó pensando la palabra justa para describirla.

-oye -dijo Jen cambiando de tema- ese libro... nunca en mi vida lo había visto

Jen cerró la puerta, puesto que todavía estaba cerca y caminó hacia el libro... Lucius nunca había visto en su vida aquel libro... ese libro debía de ser uno que le había pedido a un elfo bebe que le llevara, pero, el no había pedido ese, era otro, lo agarro en sus manos y Jen se sentó a un lado de él.

Era un libro grueso, debía tener al menos unas 10,000 hojas y, no tenía título, era color marron oscuro y era bastante ligero para el volumen que ocupaba

-¿De qué trata ese libro? -preguntó Jen, ya que en su vida había visto algo asi.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?

-Se supone que lo deberías de estar leyendo¿no? está aquí en tu cuarto.

-Pero si nunca lo había visto.

En ese momento el libro se abrió en una hoja y Lucius comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito

_"Este volumen es un tanto especial, se dice que aparece para resolver la duda de cualquier persona"_

-¿crees que...? -comenzó a decir Lucius

-si... ésto nos puede mostrar la respuesta de alguna pregunta

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-son tantas cosas...

-Jen¿Nunca te has preguntado porque nuestro padre odia a los amigos de nuestra madre?

-si, pero... el dice que simplemente es porque es odio de familias...

-y¿Entonces como se enamoró de nuestra madre?

-bueno... pues... debe ser... porque... -jen se quedó sin palabras.

Lucius miro las palabras del libro, pero, no sabía como decir que quería conocer la historia de sus padres, tal vez asi sabría como declararle su amor a Anne. Paso a la siguiente frase:

_"Di en voz alta y clara, yo te ayudaré, pero piensa bien lo que quieres porque será tu única oportunidad"_

-Deseo saber como se dio la relación de nuestros padres

Por unos instantes, el cuarto se volvio mas oscuro, Jen se asustó y se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su hermano. luego, una rafaga de viento levantó a Lucius, y, Jen que se detenía de el, le gritó:

-¡¿que has echo¡¡no se permite que hagas magia!!

-¡¡¡yo no lo hice!!! - le contestó Lucius

De la nada, los dos sintieron que estaban dentro de un trasladador y, desaparecieron.

Draco había llegado a su casa, Hermione le explicó la confusión por la que había pasado su hijo, y, luego los dos subieron al cuarto de Lucius, escucharon voces y Draco trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba atascada, las voces se dejaron de escuchar y la puerta finalmente se abrio, había un libro tirado en medio de la habitación que hermione agarro, pero que no pudo abrir...

-Draco... -le llamo hermione

-que pasa? -Draco se acerco

-es el libro de la verdad... - Draco abrio los ojos - Lucius y Jen han preguntado algo y...

Draco abrazo a hermione el libro cayó de la mano y se abrio en una hoja, con una pregunta...

_"Deseo Saber como se dio la relacion de nuestros padres_

_-Lucius Malfoy"_

Draco observó que la caligrafía era la de su hijo y cerró los ojos

-Hermione-dijo Draco, abriendo de nuevo los ojos - ese libro es escrito por las preguntas de los humanos, y Lucius y jen han viajado al pasado para observarnos, si se dan cuenta que nos odiabamos, seguro y se van a poner como locos y no quiero imaginarme las consecuencias que tendrían, lo mas seguro es que terminen odiandonos a nosotros...

Hermione sollozó, se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritarle al libro y golpeandolo.

-¡¡¡NO SE LOS MUESTRES¡¡¡NO!!! -Draco se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, abrazandola, tratando de tranquilizarla-por favor-dijo en tono suplicante, Draco solo la abrazaba para tratar de calmarla...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola a todos!!!!

Aquí estoy dando lata de nuevo jejeje... bueno, esto se me ocurrió hace poco, y dado que alguien me pidió una historia de los hijos de Hermione y Draco cuando terminé El reto, se me ha ocurrido este, aunque la verdad no tiene nada que ver con el reto, lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir y tal vez me dilate en acabar y en actualizar, asi que si les gusta, mandenme reviews!!! es que es lo que me da mas fuerzas para seguir escribiendo mas rapido, hace mas o menos un mes o mas, comencé a escribir otro fic, que tambien espero publicarlo, pero, tengo problemas con word y no me deja modificar el documento, asi que, empecé a escribir este, ya tengo el segundo capitulo de este fic escrito y espero que en breve comience a escribir el tercero

Los personajes de Jen y Lucius estan imaginados en base de un Fan Art que ví, la autora es Verauko, aunque así me imagino a los gemelos, he cambiado los nombres, pueden encontrarlo en Deviant Art, poniendo deviation / 10128002 / despues de la direccion de Deviant Art, aunque si lo ven, se darán cuenta que yo cambie las casas, pero, así me imagino a los hijos de Herm y Draco en mi fic, así que creditos a Verauko por este maravilloso Fan Art )

Por ultimo, traté de corregir las faltas ortográficas, pero sin Word, es mas dificil corregirlas, pues worpad no me muestra las faltas ortograficas y gramaticales, y mi works no funciona como deberia, deseo que este fic tenga muchas menos faltas ortográficas que mis anteriores fics, pues en los otros no corregía la ortografía, así que una disculpa si encuentran un error de redaccion o un error ortográfico...

Opiniones por favor!!!

Xochil Malfoy


	2. Llegando al ¿Pasado?

**Conociendo a Nuestros Padres**

_Summary: Jen y Lucius llevan una vida placentera con sus padres Hermione y Draco, ellos siempre pensaron que sus padres se habían llevado bien, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando viajan al pasado y se enteran de lo contrario?_

**Capítulo 2: Llegando al... ¿Pasado?**

Jen y Lucius estaban tirados en el piso, Jen fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó y observó el lugar, un lugar conocido, demasiado conocido para su gusto... paredes y piso de piedra, puertas finamente hechas... miro a su lado derecho, su hermano estaba tirado.

-Lucius, despierta... hermano... -

Jen movió a su hermano, se sentó de rodillas y, luego él despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, parecía que le habían dado un gran golpe en la cabeza y que por ese motivo estaba confundido

-Que... ¿qué paso? -dijo tocándose la cabeza, aunque, como lo había sospechado Jen, estaba demasiado confundido, y eso comenzó a preocuparle.

-No lo se... tu eres el cerebro... -dijo con ironía, la misma que usaba, y había aprendido de su padre, aunque, el porqué lo hacía no era para fastidiar sino para sacarle una risa a su hermano, cosa que logró.

Lucius observó el lugar, estaban tirados en medio del pasillo, el mismo que el conocía y que le llevaba hacia el gran comedor cuando él y su hermana iban a desayunar, a veces los dos en Slytherin, a veces en Gryffindor, sentados como hermanos y todos sus compañeros acostumbrados a ver a la Slytherin o al Gryffindor sentados en mesas rivales, o en ocasiones cada uno en la mesa de su casa... Se levantaron y se miraron los dos, comenzaron a escuchar ruidos que venían de todos lados, y comenzaron a pasar unos alumnos de primero... poco a poco, el pasillo se lleno de mas alumnos, y mas alumnos y, a lo lejos vieron que una muchacha castaña, de pelo ondulado y algo familiar se acercaba rapidamente...

-Hermione!! -le gritaba un pelirrojo corriendo de tras de ella, seguido de un muchacho con el pelo negro y lentes -Hermione!! perdoname!!

La castaña se paro de repente y los chicos que la perseguían chocaron entre ellos al pararse y no tratar de enfadar mas a su amiga, si es que estaba enfadada... era una escena graciosa porque los dos se cayeron y Lucius y Jen comenzaron a reír por la escena que estaban viendo con aquellos desconocidos con rostro familiar.

-que nosotros seamos amigos, no te da derecho a pensar que te puedo hacer el trabajo de pociones!! ron son solo 30 centímetros!! no me digas que a esta altura no puedes hacer un trabajo tan corto -le dijo su amiga mientras sus dos amigos se levantaban del suelo parecía molesta, aunque la verdad, era que solo fingía.

-perdoname Hermione, pero es que tu sabes que soy un desastre en pociones...

Hermione simplemente dejó su cara molesta y sonrió a sus dos amigos, que pusieron una cara de alivio al ver a su amiga así.

-te ayudaré a corregirlo, pero no te haré el trabajo, de acuerdo?

Jen y Lucius se miraron, sorprendidos de escuchar el nombre que el pelirrojo había dicho, ... acaso... ¿era ella su madre? el pelirrojo, que Lucius observo que se parecía al Ron de su tiempo, la había llamado Hermione, y así se llamaba su madre, además si no se equivocaba, la muchacha le había llamado Ron

-escuchaste lo que dijeron? -pregunto Lucius

Jen solo asintió con la cabeza, porque ella tampoco lo podía creer, acaso estaban en el ¿pasado?

-¿En realidad crees que se trate de... mamá? -preguntó Jen

-solo hay una forma de saberlo -contestó Lucius, y, comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos. Jen iba detrás de el, aunque, no muy segura... y, para su suerte, el moreno ojiverde, los vio acercarse, y les dijo algo a sus amigos, que voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a los chicos acercarse

-disculpe - preguntó Jen - usted es... es... Hermione Ma...

-Granger? - interrumpió Lucius, sabía que su madre en su época era una integrante de la familia Malfoy, y todos le decían por su apellido de casada, pero ese tiempo era diferente, y Jen, aunque lo sabía, estaba acostumbrada en decir Malfoy en lugar de Granger, ya que, en las fiestas que se organizaban en su casa, escuchaba como le decían a su madre "Señora Malfoy" o "Hermione Malfoy".

-Si - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque se veía curiosa en saber lo que estuvo a punto de decir Jen - ¿quienes son ustedes¿porque no tienen el uniforme del colegio?

-somos... de quinto -dijo Jen

-pero porque no tienen los uniformes del colegio puestos?

-es que... nosotros...

-Disculpen a mi amiga - dijo Harry sonriente, al ver que Hermione estaba interrogando a dos hermanos nerviosos- es que esta un poquito presionada por los éxtasis... ya saben... son como los timos pero, mas difíciles...

-los timos? si... este año nosotros harem... -estaba diciendo Lucius, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

-bueno... nosotros solo queríamos saber si ella era Hermio...

-Oye... -dijo Ron mirando detenidamente a Jen y luego a Lucius - tu te pareces a alguien que conozco... mucho... y... -ahora se dirigió a Lucius - tu te pareces mucho también... pero... ¿a quien? no tienen hermanos aquí o... -ron dejo la frase a medias, ya que trataba de recordar

Jen se alarmó, sabía que Ron les había encontrado parecido con sus padres, y, sabía que si los descubría algo malo sucedería "no se tiene que cambiar el tiempo, han ocurrido grandes desastres por haberlo alterado", fue lo que se le vino la mente, su madre le había dicho eso cada vez que ella, cuando tenía oportunidad, pedía un giratiempo, que, por supuesto, nunca había recibido, era lo único que no había recibido de todos sus caprichos, y, había tenido que aceptar la situación, además ese tiempo era el tiempo de sus padres, y, si algo cambiaba, ellos no podrían nacer, y eso era muy peligroso... esa frase resonó en su cabeza fuertemente.

-creo que nos estás confundiendo con alguien - se adelantó a decir Lucius, que, sabía que el que fueran relacionados con Hermione y con Draco era grave...

A lo lejos, escucharon risas, y, de una esquina, Draco Malfoy apareció, junto con Blaise, Pansy y detrás de ellos, sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, caminando y riendo alegremente por el pasillo, insultando de vez en cuando a los alumnos de primero, cosa que a los recién llegados les parecía raro, ya que, su padre, nunca había insultado a nadie en su tiempo.

-Te lo digo Draco, - dijo Blaise - esta temporada no tendrán oportunidad de ganarnos en quidditch, Slytherin ganará...

Jen y Lucius observaron mejor a su padre, sin duda se parecía a ellos dos, por algo era su padre, pero a esa edad, la edad de ese tiempo, le encontraban mas parecido que en su tiempo del futuro, Draco caminaba sin prisa y despreocupado, mirando hacia enfrente, donde ellos estaban, sonrió y algo dijo en voz baja, puso sus manos dentro de la bolsa de la túnica del colegio y caminó directo hacia el trío, que aun no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Lucius miró la placa de prefecto que su padre tenía en el pecho, justo arriba del emblema de Slytherin y la platica con su madre, acerca de que su padre no lo quería por estar en Gryffindor, ahora sabía que su padre había estado en Slytherin, que, aunque siempre lo supo, nunca lo había querido creer, pues él no se comportaba como sus padrinos Blaise y Pansy, o al menos no tanto como ellos. Después, vio a su madre, que lucía una placa igual, de prefecta, arriba del escudo de Gryffindor y con otra placa al lado izquierdo de la de prefecta que decía "Premio Anual" en letras plateadas resaltando el prendedor dorado, se sintió orgulloso de llevar la sangre de Hermione, y recordó el día en que, a ellos les habían llegado sus cartas con sus prendedores de prefectos, había sido apenas hace una semana, y recordó como su padre se puso orgulloso de él y de su hermana, por recibir la placa...

Flash Back

Lucius estaba leyendo un libro muggle, que, según su madre era muy interesante, y el iba por la mitad y no le había encontrado lo interesante... cerró el libro y escuchó un grito de alegría, provenía de la sala, era su hermana y gritaba de felicidad...

-SOY PREFECTA!!! -se escuchaba

Lucius bajó la escalera y vio como su hermana acomodaba su placa en su ropa luciéndola y presumiéndola a los elfos... después lo miró a el y, comenzó a canturrearle...

-tengo una placa y tu no!!! me ha llegado en el sobre del colegio!! -Jen agitó su carta, que ni siquiera había leído

Lucius solo suspiró... sus padres deberían de estar decepcionados porque, él, que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, no había recibido su placa y su hermana si... es mas... la carta de Hogwarts todavía no había llegado a sus manos, no sabía porque, los años pasados siempre habían llegado las dos cartas juntas y ese día...

-Felicidades Jen - le dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Subió las escaleras lentamente y muy decepcionado de si mismo... llegó a su cuarto, y, aunque no tenía ganas de entrar, abrió lentamente su puerta y estaba oscuro, se acercó a su cama y en el centro...

-mi... mi carta... -dijo suavemente, aunque sonaba nervioso y emocionado, estaba demasiado nervioso. Tomó la carta entre sus temblorosas manos y se sentó... no podía abrirla, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo... después de unos minutos finalmente la abrió...

Una pequeña placa de prefecto cayó a sus piernas y el se puso muy contento, pero mas que contento orgulloso de si mismo, ahora su padre, podía estar orgulloso de él...

Señor Malfoy

Me es grato comunicarle que ha sido elegido como prefecto de Gryffindor, yo se que es muy importante para usted y para su hermana, es por eso que le he enviado las mismas placas que sus padres usaron en sus épocas del colegio, les he pedido a sus padres que les regalaran sus placas para que ustedes lo usen...

Atentamente

Minerva McGonagall

Directora del Colegio

Lucius se quedó contemplando su placa, pensando en lo que su padre le diría cuando le diera la noticia esa noche, cuando llegara del ministerio...

Fin Flash Back

Draco caminaba hacia donde ellos se dirigían, entonces, Lucius metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña placa de prefecto observo la placa de su madre y luego la de su padre... entonces vio que las placas de su padres eran diferentes... y esa placa, la que le había llegado, era de su padre... era exactamente igual a la que Draco Malfoy lucía en su túnica.

-no puedo creerlo, la trajiste? -dijo Jen observando la placa, que ni Hermione, Harry ni Ron podían ver, ya que Lucius la escondía de ellos, aunque, claro que Ron trataba de ver que era lo que había sacado del bolsillo

-siempre la tengo conmigo... - respondió Lucius

Pero ni el trio ni los gemelos pudieron decir algo mas ya que Draco Malfoy se acercaba mas y mas, así que Jen y Lucius se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar rapidamente

-hey!! esper... -dijo Ron, pero era tarde, así que, ya no les trato de detener.

Los gemelos dieron vuelta en una esquina y se quedaron ahí, escuchando con mucha atención, pues ambos tenían curiosidad en conocer el trato de sus padres

-mira, pero si es la comadreja, la cabeza rajada y la ratón de Biblioteca... -escucharon decir

-Que es lo que quieren?? - había dicho Harry con fastidio

Lucius, que estaba en la esquina, asomo un poco la cabeza para saber que era lo que sucedía, entonces vio que Pansy se reía y se abrazaba a Blaise, mientras que Draco ponía su cara de superioridad y Crabbe y Goyle comían pastelillos sin prestarle atención a los demás.

-Tu, sabelotodo, te has interpuesto en nuestro camino - dijo Pansy - ahora tenemos que desinfectar el suelo por tu culpa.

Pero ni Jen, que miraba a Lucius con curiosidad, ni su hermano comprendían una sola palabra...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se desmayó, el libro cayó de sus manos y Draco la tomó entre sus brazos delicadamente y salió de la habitación de su hijo, a mitad de su camino, sonó la puerta y un elfo apareció en su camino

-la señora Potter ha llegado -le dijo a Draco - pero... ¿Que le ha pasado a la señora?

-que bueno que ha llegado sin que le hable - se dijo a si mismo, Ginny era una medimaga, y sabría que hacer con hermione que estaba desmayada en sus brazos - dile que venga a ver a hermione, voy para la habitación

-en seguida, amo

El elfo desapareció, y Draco se dirigió a la habitación principal pensando en lo que había pasado y dejando a hermione acostada en la cama, de repente imágenes llegaron a su cabeza... de su tiempo del colegio, recordó como el daba vuelta en una esquina, platicando con Blaise acerca del quidditch escolar, unos muchachos misteriosos platicando con el trío y alejándose lo mas rápido que podían cuando el se acercaba mas, después de unos pocos minutos en su pensamiento, entró Ginny

-que bueno que llegas Weasley...

-que le paso a hermione?

Draco comenzó a contar la historia a Ginny, y cómo se había desmayado

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius miró a Jen, ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de que fuera real, puesto que, pensaban que era un sueño y que se despertarían pronto...

-¿que hacen dos alumnos aquí¿espiando¿porque no tienen el uniforme puesto?

Los dos voltearon y miraron a la profesora McGonagall, que se encontraba parada en el pasillo en el que se encontraban, a un lado de Jen...

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Hola!!!!**

**Luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, aquí está mi segundo capítulo!!! y bueno... la verdad es que ya lo tenía escrito, pero hace unas semanas, cuando iba a subir el segundo capítulo, ya no me gusto, así que lo tuve que reescribir de nuevo... tuve la idea general del capitulo 2, pero cuando lo terminé de escribir, me di cuenta de que era demasiado corto y las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido, y, como no me gusta mucho escribir capitulos relámpago, pues comenze a agregarle lo que yo pense adecuado y, para que se entendiera mejor... asi que el capitulo lo tengo listo de hace tres dias, pero lo publico hasta el dia de hoy, porque lo volví a leer y le corregí algunos errores, borré unas cosas inescesarias y agregué otras... asi que listo!!! aqui esta el capitulo!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme reviews!! muchísimas gracias!!!**

**Me gustaría que me mandaran mas reviews, y, como quiero que mi fic les guste a todos, y, por falta de inspiracion para elaborar el tercer capitulo, pido que me envíen sugerencias, pero eso si, creo que trataré de no desviarme de lo que tengo pensado y que espero que les agrade )**

**Solo se toman 1 minuto para mandarme reviews, no sean malas personas y envienme reviews...**

**Mil gracias de nuevo por los reviews del primer capitulo!! no me imagine que mi idea les gustara tanto )**

**Nos vemos en la próxima... y si me dilato en subir el proximo capitulo, tenganme paciencia, que comienzo examenes en la uni, y no tengo mucho tiempo libre...**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	3. La historia del Libro

**Cap. 3 La historia del libro**

-pro... Profesora McGonagall... -dijo suavemente Jen mirándola aterrada, había visto a su vieja directora unas cuantas veces, por no decir que solo en el gran comedor, y estaba mucho mas vieja y canosa de lo que era en ese tiempo.

-parece que me conocen, muchachos -dijo la profesora - pero, yo no recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí.

Y la verdad era, que la profesora estaba sorprendida de ver alumnos nuevos, no los lograba recordar, aunque hasta el año pasado, que había dado todavía Transformaciones, nunca les había dado clase a esos dos. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que los dos parecían recordarla como alguien del colegio.

-profesora... - se aventuró a decir Lucius, pues estaban metidos en un lío y, además de todo, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a sus padres - tenemos un pequeño problema, y quisiera que nos ayudara

-¿un pequeño problema? – le reclamó Jen sarcásticamente volteándolo a ver – ¿un pequeño problema? Lucius, estamos metidos en un Gran problema, ¡¡¡Esto es mucho mas grave de lo que estas pareciéndole ver a la profesora!!!

La profesora levanto una ceja, y, al ver tan preocupado a Lucius y a Jen reclamándole a su hermano, no tuvo mas manera que acceder a ayudarles, puesto que ella nunca dejaría de ayudar a un alumno

-¿en que les puedo ayudar? Porque si vienen a decirme algo sobre la nueva profesora de transformaciones…

-no es nada de eso, profesora…es un asunto, mas importante, pero no podemos hablar aquí... ¿podemos ir a su despacho?

La profesora los vio misteriosamente, definitivamente esos muchachos los había visto antes, aunque, no estaba del todo segura

-está bien... si es tan importante, será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho

Caminaron en silencio, corredor tras corredor, cruzando puertas y puertas, doblando a la izquierda o a la derecha, encontrándose de vez en cuando uno que otro fantasma que se quedaban mirando a la pareja de hermanos que iban detrás de la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Llegaron a la habitual estatua que por muchos años, había sido el despacho de Dumblendore, aunque los gemelos no lo sabían, puesto que en su tiempo McGonagall siempre había sido la directora del colegio.

Entraron a la habitual dirección, la habitación seguía siendo redonda, decorada con los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. En las mesitas en las que Dumblendore había tenido tantas cosas curiosas, astrológicas y extrañas, ahora reposaban cosas no tan curiosas, ni astrológicas ni extrañas, pero seguían siendo fascinantes...

-me gustaría que tomaran asiento -dijo la profesora McGonagall suavemente señalando las sillas.

La profesora McGonagall acababa de tomar asiento en la silla, en la que poco antes, había ocupado Dumblendore, y detrás de ella, un fascinante retrato del recién fallecido director, que miraba asombrado a los chicos, fascinado observándolos.

-sabía que esto pasaría - dijo Dumblendore suavemente, aunque era mas una frase para él que para los visitantes

-¿Albus, que sabes de esto?

-Minerva, deberías de ser mas observadora, estos chicos no son de este tiempo, además algo me decía desde hace mucho que ellos iban a llegar tarde o temprano

-Albus, no me contestaste, ¿que sabes de esto?

Minerva se quedó asombrada por lo que había dicho el retrato, sin duda alguna, seguía teniendo la misma razón que el verdadero Dumblendore tenía.

-Albus, viajar tantos años en el tiempo es imposible, lo único que se puede hacer, viajar un día cuando mucho, y usando el giratiempo, que es el aparato mas sofisticado para el tiempo y moderno para...

-El retrato tiene razón - interrumpió Lucius – nosotros tenemos un problema de tiempo, mas bien de época

Los dos seguían de pie, puesto que no habían tomado el asiento que la directora les había ofrecido, pero cuando Lucius terminó su frase, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, su mirada estaba fija en el fascinante retrato del viejo director que, en su época les contaba las aventuras de sus padres, como también las peleas.

-¿Cómo? – dijo la profesora un tanto sorprendida, pero tratando de que los muchachos no se dieran cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba

Jen también tomo asiento y simplemente miro para sus zapatos, que parecía lo mas interesante del mundo en ese momento, ella siempre era muy mala para explicar las travesuras que hacían desde pequeños y siempre dejaba que Lucius hablara, pero en ese momento se sintió con las fuerzas de decirle a la profesora lo que pasaba y no dejarle a su hermano la pesada carga que era de explicar todo lo ocurrido, porque esta vez no habían roto un Jarrón Chino de 100 años, porque esta vez no incendiaron las cortinas de seda del comedor, porque esta vez no habían amarrado a un elfo y colgado del candelabro de la sala, porque esta vez su madre y su padre no estaban frente a ellos, porque esta vez no tenían 5 años.

-verá profesora -dijo Jen mirando de nuevo al frente, después de haber estado meditando sus pequeñas travesuras en la mansión y antes de que Lucius abriera la boca- esta mañana nosotros estábamos en casa

Hubo una pausa, la profesora esperaba explicaciones mientras que los hermanos trataban de cómo explicar la situación, pero como ninguno continuaba, después de unos segundos en silencio, la profesora hablo, con una voz llena de paciencia, tratando de adivinar, pues adivinación no era su mejor cualidad, lo que habían echo los chicos

-¿como es que están aquí? Si lo que dice Albus es cierto… -la profesora dejó la frase en el aire

-me he encontrado un libro, y, entonces... llegamos aquí… - respondió Lucius, puesto que Jen estaba demasiada asustada

-¿que clase de libro era? - preguntó el retrato de Dumblendore

Los demás retratos estaban muy interesados en la plática, puesto que se había cierta leyenda de un poderoso libro que hacía los sueños realidad, claro que solo era una leyenda. Pero antes de que Lucius pudiera responder, Nigelus Black, hablo

-el libro de los deseos -dijo

Los demás retratos, la profesora McGonagall y los dos muchachos miraron al retrato del antepasado de los gemelos.

-¿libro de los deseos? -dijo la profesora - Nigelus, ese libro es leyenda

-no lo es - dijo Nigelus - ese libro ha sido propiedad de la familia Black, pero por seguridad se ha escondido... ¿donde lo encontraste muchacho? -su pregunta se vio dirigida a Lucius

-apareció en mi cuarto... Jen lo vio… es testigo, yo no lo tenía y...

Los retratos comenzaron a murmurar algo

-¡¡silencio!! - ordenó McGonagall - esto no debe de salir de aquí - se dirigió a todos los retratos - Nigelus, tu debes de saber algo sobre ese misterioso libro, pues estuvo, o esta, en tu familia, te agradecería que me contaras la historia, pero, primero, necesitamos saber como se llaman nuestros visitantes

Los gemelos le tenían un gran respeto a la directora del colegio, puesto que, al morir el profesor Dumblendore, ella tomó el cargo por ser la subdirectora, y, había demostrado ser digna del puesto, pues era una bruja con excelentes conocimientos y una sabiduría enorme, aunque, claro que no como el profesor Dumblendore, pero al menos se le acercaba mucho.

-Mi nombre es Jen Malfoy -dijo Jen

-el mío es Lucius Malfoy - dijo Lucius

-¿Jen? ¿Lucius? -dijo McGonagall - entonces si vienen del futuro, deben de ser hijos de Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto? además tienen un gran parecido con él.

-así es - dijo Jen

- si yo ya sabia que les encontraba un parecido a alguien – comenzó a decirse la profesora para después dirigirse a sus alumnos - ahora ya se a quien... así por lo tanto los dos deben de ser Slytherin

-No - volvió a decir Jen

-¿No? -preguntó Albus (N/A: de ahora ya no pondré el retrato de Albus, sino Albus o Dumblendore) un poco sorprendido

-No - confirmó Lucius - Mi hermana es Slytherin, pero yo... - Lucius titubeó un segundo antes de decirles su casa - yo soy un Gryffindor

-Gryffindor? - la McGonagall estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de oír... nunca hubo algún descendiente de los Malfoy en Gryffindor, así que la noticia impactó un poco, y no solo a ella, Albus también estaba un poco sorprendido

-Nuestra madre fue Gryffindor - dijo Jen

- Draco Malfoy se caso con una... Gryffindor?

-Así es, Profesora, nuestra madre es Hermione Granger – dijo Jen

La profesora se quedó con la boca abierta, casi le da un shock cuando escuchó tal información, se puso pálida de la impresión y casi se desmaya... nunca se lo hubiera imaginado en la vida, McGonagall juraba que algún día Hermione se casaría con Ronald Weasley, pero... nunca se imaginó que se llegara a casar con alguien a quien la susodicha aborreciera tanto... ¿Su alumna preferida se casaba con Draco Malfoy? Pasaron unos minutos para que la tensión que había en la habitación desapareciera, la profesora respiró un poco y se calmó.

-Nigelus - dijo por fin McGonagall, cuando estaba recuperando su color- ¿serías tan amable de contarnos la historia de ese misterioso libro que es leyenda?

-por supuesto minerva, será un placer, pero espero que no interrumpan - dijo Nigelus emocionado

_Un hombre, llamado Dereck paseaba por un bosque, era su lugar favorito, pues la naturaleza le fascinaba, un día, fue como de costumbre al bosque, cuando se cruzó por su camino una mujer, cuando la vio, Dereck pensaba que la mujer era la mas hermosa que había visto en su vida y comenzaron a conocerse... la muchacha era nada mas y menos que hija menor del rey de Inglaterra, que en esos momentos estaban de visita por donde él vivía, tomando un poco el aire, pues el viaje le había cansado... Dereck no creyó que aquella mujer fuera hija del rey, puesto que tenía puesta ropa diferente a la que en aquel entonces usaban y se enamoró de ella... La verdad era que ella en realidad era la princesa que buscaba el amor, puesto que si dentro de pronto no encontraba al hombre indicado, su padre tomaría la decisión por ella... pero una gran catástrofe llegó a su vida. Ella enfermó de gravedad y murió al poco tiempo... Dereck se casó con una bruja Sangre limpia con la que había estado comprometido desde que había nacido, pero nunca se pudo olvidar de la princesa. Los años pasaron y Dereck tuvo familia, pero comenzó a enloquecer por la muerte que hacía ya muchos años había terminado con la vida de, quien el se había enamorado, pese a las normas que nos rigen a los sangres limpias. Dereck se culpó de la muerte de Helen, que era el nombre de la princesa, pues el era un mago y sin embargo, no pudo alargar la vida de su amada, fue entonces cuando juró que traería a la vida a su amada, pero todo el mundo sabe que traer a la vida a los muertos es imposible hasta para los magos. Fue así como en su locura, comenzó a experimentar con hechizos, encantamientos y todo lo que se le ocurría._

_Luego de un año, Dereck tuvo un accidente fatal con el que perdió la vida, o al menos eso se cree, se escuchó una gran explosión y, en el lugar en el que el estaba, quedó solo un libro, con una sola indicación, cumplir los deseos de quien se le apoderara. El cómo se hizo el libro, es un misterio que nadie, nadie ha podido revelar._

_Pero después de eso, el libro se perdió misteriosamente, algunos dicen que los deseos de varios hombres fueron concedidos, otros dicen que la historia del libro es pura fantasía, hasta que, hace muchos años, mi padre encontró un libro extraño cuando iba de excursión al pequeño pueblo donde se supone que Dereck vivió... él comenzó a hojearlo y se encontró con que era bastante mas grueso de lo que se decía... tenía unas 5000 hojas... y casi todas eran deseos... encontró los deseos de Cleopatra, Marco Antonio, e incluso de Napoleón, se cree que fue así como ellos obtuvieron lo que querían... nunca supo como llegó el libro a aquel pueblo, si el ultimo deseo que estaba escrito era de puño y letra de Napoleon... créanme, todos esos dueños perdieron el libro misteriosamente, y mi padre lo llevó a la casa... pero hojeándolo veía como habían pasado grandes catástrofes por pedir deseos, el tenía mucha tentación de pedir uno, solo un deseo... pero sabía que lo que quería sería un error en su vida, así que cuando yo entré a la cocina, estaba viéndolo fijamente, y entonces dijo : "deseo que este libro nunca se use para las cosas malas de este mundo" y, el libro escribió el deseo en la ultima pagina y mi padre lo guardo bajo llave y ahora el libro solo puede cumplir deseos que no se usen para la maldad o para los propios fines... Mi padre lo guardó pero, nunca nos dijo su ubicación, así que no se de donde lo sacaron, puesto que mi padre se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Eso es todo lo que se._

-El libro no se use para las cosas malas en este mundo - repitió Albus - un deseo bastante raro pero inteligente... por eso el libro apareció en las manos de Lucius, puesto que su deseo es algo que quiere conocer a fondo y además de todo no afectará en nada el mundo.. Y lo mas seguro que ustedes no regresen a su tiempo hasta que el deseo haya sido completado... ¿que deseo pidieron?

Ninguno de los gemelos habló... ahora todo parecía mas claro pero los dos estaban pensativos y muy nerviosos, se miraron los dos a los ojos

-Mi padre nunca me lo quiso contar, siempre dijo que soy demasiado joven para entender – comenzó a contar Lucius - mi madre siempre decía que terminaría pensando cosas que no eran, y no me lo quiso decir nunca... yo... quiero saber porque mi madre me dijo eso y cuando le pregunté que yo quería saber como se enamoraron... ella simplemente sonrió y se fue - Lucius simplemente miró al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-El único camino que nos queda para que regresen a su tiempo, es el que ustedes dos vean realizado el deseo

-Profesora… - dijo Jen – ¿Y yo porqué estoy aquí? Se supone que yo no lo deseé. Yo solo estaba en el cuarto cuando sucedió todo y…

-¿Estas segura de que tu corazón no quiere desear el que quieres conocer la historia de tus padres?

Jen se quedo pensándolo. Tal vez si quería conocer la historia detrás del amor de sus padres…


	4. Slytherin y Gryffindor

**Cap. 4 Slytherin y Gryffindor**

Draco estaba hincado con las manos en la cama, Ginny se había ido hace apenas unos minutos, diciendo que iría a buscar algo de información acerca de aquel extraño libro, pues ella solo sabía que solo era una leyenda, al igual que Draco

-Hermione... despierta... -dijo con voz queda

Hermione seguía desmayada de la impresión que se había llevado al saber que sus pequeños probablemente habían viajado al pasado... respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, Draco tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas, acariciándola, tenía que despertar, porque, el sabía que Hermione encontraría la respuesta para poder regresar a sus hijos al presente, recordaba el día en que le pegó el puñetazo en tercer año, la misma mano que estaba acariciando ahora, nadie se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy terminaría enamorándose de Hermione Granger...

De repente, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo borroso que tenía acerca de unos chicos cuando el cursaba el séptimo año, unos chicos misteriosos que llegaron a su vida aquel día, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba sus rostros, estaba tratando de recordar... si tan solo... si... esa era la respuesta, a lo mejor si su recuerdo lo pusiera en el pensadero... siempre tuvo la sensación de que esos dos chicos eran algo importante en su vida aunque no los conociera... dejó la mano de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera retirarla por completo, Hermione le apretó la mano, la observo con detenimiento y vio como ella abría sus ojos...

-Lucius, Jen... -dijo ella suavemente entreabriendo los ojos

Draco volvió a su posición mientras ella murmuraba algo que el no entendía

-Tienes que descansar...

-Draco... ellos... – dijo mirándolo

-descansa... - y Draco la acarició suavemente, con la intensión de que durmiera

Hermione cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida.

Draco fue a buscar su pensadero... aunque la verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde lo había dejado… desde el nacimiento de sus pequeños lo escondió para que ellos nunca se enteraran de la verdad… de la verdadera historia…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ahora comprendo el porqué están aquí -dijo la profesora McGonagall - ustedes vienen a ver como sus padres se enamoraron... - les dijo minerva

-así es... es lo único que nosotros queremos saber - habló Lucius

-muchachos - dijo Albus - tenemos un problema, el caso es que ustedes tienen que estar en clases mientras pasa lo que quieren saber, y por lo tanto deben de tener una casa...

-señor, ya la tenemos... nosotros somos... - dijo Jen

-ya lo se - les interrumpió minerva - Slytherin y Gryffindor el caso es que a ustedes no los podemos meter en su casa así como así, pues ustedes nunca han sido vistos en el colegio y... además, no pueden saber quienes son ustedes, no pueden saber que vienen del futuro... pero, su parecido con el señor Malfoy es demasiado, de todas formas no podemos darles poción multijugos mientras estén aquí puesto que no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarán por aquí, y como no se me ocurre nada, solo cambiaremos su apellido... que les parece... Dirks?

-Dirks? - dijo Jen - ese apellido no me gusta... suena como muy...

-Entonces, que sugiere señorita Malfoy?

-sugiero que mi apellido tenga clase...

-Jen estas loca, la profesora no te puede dar gusto en todo, te tendrás que conformar con lo que haya

-Está bien, está bien, me conformo con Dirks, no me gusta, pero al menos dejen que nos quedemos con nuestros verdaderos nombres...

Después de unos minutos de tratar de convencer a Jen, que sus nombres tenían que ser cambiados (cosa en lo que McGonagall fracasó estrepitosamente) decidieron que sus nombres serían los reales. La Profesora McGonagall se llevó a los gemelos a comprar el uniforme que usarían, pues solo tenían lo que llevaban puesto. Fue un gran error, o al menos eso había pensado la profesora, y a su parecer, Lucius también pensaba lo mismo, ya que Jen se la pasaba de tienda en tienda, tratando de convencer a la profesora que le comprara algo mas que el uniforme escolar; por fortuna, la directora se mantuvo firme. Jen quería una túnica de seda (como las que usaba en su tiempo y las que Draco Malfoy usaba en ese tiempo) con su escudo bordado con hilo de plata. La profesora se estaba desesperando, puesto que ella no se podía dar el lujo de usar túnicas tan caras. Lucius le dijo a la profesora que no le hiciera caso a su hermana, pues ella siempre había sido demasiado consentida por su abuela Narcisa, y le regalaba cosas lujosas, que, al final nunca usaba. Jen lo había escuchado y se enfado con su hermano, pero también se enfado mas con ella misma, pues sabía que muy en el fondo, su hermano tenía razón, así que terminó aceptando la túnica que McGonagall compró.

La noche llegó rápidamente, y, los gemelos sabían que tenían que ser elegidos por el sombrero, así que se vistieron con la ropa normal que llevaban.

-oye Hermione, es principio de octubre... ¿por qué tienen el sombrero seleccionador en el taburete hoy?

-No lo sé, Ron. Debe de ser que trajeron alumnos de intercambio, aunque, es algo extraño.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts - dijo la profesora McGonagall parándose del asiento que hasta hace un año le había pertenecido a Dumblendore y el silencio se hizo presente - El día de hoy, tenemos la grata presencia de que dos alumnos nos visiten de un lugar lejano, de Italia, démosle la calurosa bienvenida que se merecen.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, y, de ella, entraron los gemelos, que veían el gran comedor repleto de gente y se encontraban muy nerviosos... nunca se imaginaron que su deseo fuera tan… real

----

Hermione Granger ya había despertado, hace una hora que se encontraba mejor y estaba en el comedor de su casa, comía asado de pollo con un poco de jugo de calabaza. Comía lentamente y solo estaba pensando en qué dirían sus hijos si se enteraran de que odiaba a su padre antes de conocerlo mejor. Entonces, un recuerdo vino a su mente. Se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor, en séptimo año y McGonagall se había levantado de la silla de directora. La puerta se había abierto y había dos muchachos ahí, luego, todo se borró y alguien le asustó por detrás. Ella gritó.

-Hermione... sigues igual de distraída que siempre -dijo una voz de hombre

Hermione volvió la cabeza y se percató de que Harry y Ginny habían llegado.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡Ginny!!!

-Le conté lo que sucedió a Harry y quiso venir inmediatamente, aunque, estaba algo ocupado en el ministerio y regreso hasta que hubo terminado sus pendientes...

-yo... estaba recordando aquel día en el comedor

-¿día? ¿Cual día? Hubo muchos - preguntó Harry, mientras él y su esposa tomaban asiento en la mesa y unos platos aparecían dando a entender que se sirvieran.

-el día en que Jen y Lucius llegaron a Hogwarts

-¿tus hijos?- preguntó Ginny - pero has de estar loca, ese día llegaron unos hermanos de Italia.

-Estoy segura que eran ellos

-Hermione, es imposible retroceder tanto tiempo al pasado... - dijo Harry

-al menos que conocieras cierto libro que cumple deseos - interrumpió Ginny

-Ginny, ese libro es solo leyenda, ya me lo habías dicho antes, y a pesar de que encontraron un libro ahí, no significa que hayan pedido viajar al pasado... además ¿que seguridad tienes de que ellos han utilizado precisamente ese libro? – preguntó Harry

Hermione se levantó, se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde había colocado el libro que encontraron en la habitación de su hijo y lo llevo hacia sus amigos

-Imposible – fue lo único que Ginny dijo cuando vio en la portada el nombre del libro...

-Hermione, ¿Crees que así pueda yo conocer a mis padres? – dijo Harry

Ginny le reprochó por la pequeña broma que había hecho y, Harry solo se disculpó diciendo que no lo volvería a decir… aunque la idea no le parecía del todo mal… si Jen y Lucius podían conocer el pasado de Hermione y Draco, porque el no podía conocer a sus padres?

-quemaré el libro – dijo Hermione

Harry se quitó el pensamiento de su cabeza al escuchar el comentario de Hermione y es que tenía motivos, digamos que Draco no había sido muy fiel con su esposa…

------

Los gemelos se acercaron al taburete con el sombrero seleccionador. La directora se acercó a ellos y se dirigió al alumnado.

-Ellos, los gemelos Dirks, vienen a quedarse unos cuantos meses por aquí, así que espero que su ustedes, como anfitriones de éste colegio, sea digno. Les presento a Lucius Dirks y a Jen Dirks

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos para los susodichos, aunque Draco, en la mesa de Slytherin los miraba fijamente… No todos se parecían a los Malfoy y esos dos, vaya que si se parecían a sus familias…

-Draco, cariño, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Millicent Bulstrode interrumpiendo la conciencia de Draco mientras la directora hablaba

-nada, solo que pensaba que es muy extraño que no me enterara de que este año habría alumnos nuevos de otro país, mi padre siempre me dice todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts.

-Cariño, no te debes de preocupar de dos mocosos como ellos, porque, acuérdate que en Diciembre será nuestra Boda… ellos simplemente, vienen a estudiar

Millicent le dio un beso en la boca a Draco y para cuando se separaron el Gran salón volvía a su silencio.

-Como bien sabemos – continuó la profesora McGonagall después de que el Gran Comedor terminara de aplaudir dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos – todos los alumnos deben de tener una casa en la cual quedarse, así que es por ésta razón que el sombrero seleccionador está en este momento con nosotros.

La profesora se acercó al viejo taburete, Lucius había visto el beso de su padre y aquella desconocida y le hizo enfurecer, Jen se acercó y dolo le dijo que era el pasado, que no se alterara y Lucius se calmó un poco.

-Jen Dirks – Dijo la profesora y Jen se sentó a esperara sombrero seleccionador.

-"Vaya, Vaya, Tu mente es Malfoy, no me engañas. Pero, tenemos un problema, no eres muy igual a los Malfoy y, por lo visto es la segunda vez que me ponen en tu cabeza para elegirte casa… y veo que tu ya tienes casa… tu eres una" SLYTHERIN!!!

El grito de Slytherin del sombrero hizo que la mesa de dicha casa celebrara la entrada de su nueva integrante, y dando por hecho de que su hermano gemelo, como o había dicho la profesora anteriormente, también estaría en Slytherin, Jen se sentó enfrente de su padre tan joven y vio como una muchacha se le acercaba cariñosamente a él, se dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a su hermano y se giró para verlo. El gran comedor se quedó nuevamente en silencio cuando la profesora nombró a Lucius, y éste se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero en el.

-"Gemelo de la muchacha, hijos de los mismos padres y con una casa ya asignada, puedo enviarte a Ravenclaw por tu inteligencia, aunque no es lo que te haría mas feliz, puesto que tu eres un valiente de corazón y por lo tanto un" GRYFFINDOR!!!

Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, aunque las otras tres mesas estaban en shock. ¿Gemelos en casas enemigas? Nunca había pasado algo así, habían visto como una gemela patil estaba en Gryffindor y otra en Ravenclaw, pero nunca que unos gemelos quedaran en Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Lucius se levantó y fue a reunirse con los Gryffindor. Dándole Ron el primer saludo de la casa de leones. Después Harry y Hermione, seguidos por Neville Seamos y Dean entre otros y sentándose frente a Hermione y Ron y a un lado de Harry, mirando hacia Slytherin.

La cena comenzó con su habitual murmullo Ron comía de todo lo que los elfos habían preparado. Puré de papas, zumo de calabaza, Carne asada… de todo, mientras que Hermione lo regañaba y Harry se reía.

¿Así que así eran las comidas en el gran comedor de su madre? Esas eran unas grandiosas cenas y le recordaba lo bien que el la pasaba con sus amigos, en especial con aquel amigo al que su hermana quería. James, hijo de Harry, y él estaban en Gryffindor y siempre platicaban de Quidditch. Recordaba como su hermana se había enojado con el año pasado porque James le ganó a Jen la Snitch en la final de Quidditch y Gryffindor ganó la copa.

-Oye Lucius, ¿de donde son? – preguntó Hermione sacando a Lucius de su pensamientos

-Somos de Italia – dijo Lucius recordando lo que la profesora había dicho, nadie se tenía que enterar quienes eran.

-Puef tu inglef ef muy bueno parfa fer eftranjero – dijo Ron con la boca llena

-¡¡Ron!! –le regaño Hermione – No hables con la boca llena

-Hay Hermione, ya sabes como le gusta a ron el asado que hacen los elfos – rió Harry divertido.

Lucius sonrió y pensó que su madre no había cambiado nada. Siempre regañando los malos modales cuando estaban conociendo a alguien.

Su hermana le daba la espalda, pero podía ver perfectamente a su padre con esa arrastrada como la acababa de bautizar.

-¿Quien está allá? –preguntó Lucius a Harry mientras Ron y Hermione discutían sobre un trabajo de pociones para el lunes (ese día era viernes)

-¿Los que están con tu hermana? –preguntó Harry volteando a ver a Slytherin.

-Si.

-¡ah! Pues quien esta enfrente de ella es Draco Malfoy, y a la izquierda está su prometida, Millicent Bulstrode, a la derecha está Blaise Zabini y a la izquierda de tu hermana está Pansy Parkinson. Yo que tu, le diría a tu hermana que no se juntara con ellos.

-¿por qué?

-porque ellos son mortífagos, o al menos Malfoy y Zabini lo son.

-¿Mortífagos?

-Si.

Lucius había escuchado hablar de Mortífagos, pero solo en la clase de Historia de la Magia, pues en su época, Voldemort estaba muerto y ellos vivían en paz desde hacía 20 años. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ellos habían retrocedido exactamente 20 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jen ya no soportaba lo que esa mujer le hacía y decía a su padre, la tenía harta con eso de "cariño", "amorcito", "Draquito" y demás cursilerías. No es que ella no fuera romántica, por supuesto que lo era, pero ella sabía que Draco odiaba esos apodos y siempre escuchó a su madre llamarlo Draco, nunca con tantos sobrenombres ridículos. Y ahora ya sabía porqué su padre los odiaba… seguramente se debía a esa mujer.

-¡¡CALLATE YA!! – Le gritó Jen a Millicent después de unos minutos de estar comiendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso una niñata como tu me pide que no le diga "cariño" a mi prometido? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

¿Prometido? ¿Acaso Jen había escuchado bien? ¿Qué no se supone que su padre se casaba con su madre?

-Escucha Dirks – le dijo Millicent – tu no tienes derecho a decirme que decir porque Draco es MÍ novio, ¿o acaso Draco te ha gustado? Porque infórmate que es mío

-Millicent – Hablo Draco por primera vez desde que Jen había llegado a la mesa – Déjate de niñerías. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me digas así

-Pero cariño

-Me llamo Draco, y si sigues así, cancelaré la boda y convenceré a mi padre de que mejor me case con otra

Millicent estaba tan enfadada que simplemente se levantó u salió. Draco miró a Jen fuertemente, una mirada que solo le dirigía cuando estaba realmente enfadado y ella pensó que se había enfadado de verdad.

-Draco, no puedes tratarla así – le dijo Blaise – es tu prometida

-No me importa lo que le suceda a ella

-Deberías de ser más sensato o Lucius se enojará contigo.

-Oye Dirks, quiero hablar contigo. Te espero en la sala común

Jen asintió con la cabeza mientras su joven padre se iba del comedor.

-parece que Draco te quiere agradecer por salvarlo de mas acoso el día de hoy… o mas bien la noche… - dijo Pansy risueña a Jen.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Hola!!! Me da mucho gusto volver a saludarlos después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar… pero aquí estoy de nuevo, les subo dos capitulos para recompensarles el tiempo que no pude subir nada… parece que pronto, sabrán el porque Lucius y Jen podrían llegar a odiar a sus padres, pero… quién sabe… a lo mejor no… jejeje

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Pronto será mi cumpleaños y espero poder actualizarles para ese dia o antes ) el 17 de enero, así que puede ser que para ese entonces suba otro capitulo )

Estos dos capitulos estan dedicados para aquellos que me dejaron reviews, y son: Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Krissalis Potter, Kiitah, Beautifly92,IsiGranger1610, Sirinnette, calo, y tonkstar Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste este capítulo!!

Nos vemos el 17, con el siguiente capitulo (y ese día subiré, se los aseguro)

Bye-Bye

Xochil Malfoy


	5. Descubierta: Verdad a medias

**Cap 5.**** Descubierta: verdad a medias**

Jen acababa de cenar, cuando se levantó de su asiento. Pensaba que tal vez su padre le daría las gracias por quitarle a esa niña boba de encima, tal como Pansy le había dicho, así que comenzó a caminar, pero no hubo ni dado ni un solo paso cuando escuchó que una voz la llamaba.

-¡¡Dirks!!-

Jen se detuvo pero como aún no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo apellido, miró a Lucius, quien asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, pero Hermione lo detuvo y se volvió a sentar

-¡¡Dirks!! – volvio a escuchar y se giró para ver quien había hablado, era Blaise – no es que me interese, pero ¿segura que tu y tu hermano son de Italia?

-Si – respondió ella – Somos de Italia¿Por qué?

-Porque tu acento no es de Italia, además te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, y que no puedo recordar a quien

-Te puedo asegurar que mis padres son británicos, y que venimos de Italia, además yo nunca te he visto, así que dudo que me conozcas.

-En eso tienes razon… bueno… nos vemos – dicho esto, Blaise se levantó junto con pansy y salieron por la puerta. Jen se quedó un momento parada para luego seguir a sus amigos

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lucius se había sentado puesto que Hermione lo había detenido.

-¿A donde vas jovencito¿eh? –había dicho hermione cuando el se había puesto de pie – todavía no te has acabado tu cena

Ron y Harry se miraron y luego miraron con extrañeza a su amiga, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lucius murmuró un "si, mama" que apenas él escuchó, pues estaba acostumbrado a que si no acababa la cena, su madre le reprendía para que se la acabara y su padre simplemente miraba sonriendo. Pero ese día su padre había salido hacía apenas unos minutos y parecía que Hermione actuaba inconscientemente como su madre, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera. Comenzó a comer de nuevo cuando escuchó la conversación de sus tíos adoptivos y de su madre.

-Hermione¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo Ron a su amiga tocándole la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

-Me encuentro perfectamente Ron¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque acabas de regañar a un alumno que apenas acaba de llegar a Hogwarts como si fueras su madre – le dijo Harry sorprendido.

Y al parecer sus amigos no habían sido los unicos que habían escuchado aquel "¿a donde vas jovencito?" puesto que Ginny, que se encontraba al otro lado de Harry, se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y no solo ella, Neville y Seamus, que interrumpieron su platica al escuchar a la bruja, pero continuaron con ella después de unos momentos.

-Harry, estás loco, yo no he dicho nada como si fuera su madre

-¿y ese "¿A dónde vas jovencito?" que ha sido¿Eh?

Hermione miró a sus amigos como si estuvieran locos, ella no recordaba haberle dicho algo así al joven que se encontraba con ellos frente a ella, al menos no concientemente.

-Está bien, no se preocupen, mi madre tiene la misma costumbre que… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – dijo Lucius

-Hermione, Hermione Granger – respondió – y ellos son Harry y Ron – dijo nombrando a sus amigos

-mucho gusto, Soy Lucius Ma… Dirks… Lucius Dirks

-Lucius? pero que nombre tan feo –dijo Ron

-Te parece? – preguntó Lucius – a mi madre tampoco le gusta, es solo que mi padre se empeñó en ponerme como mi abuelo, aún recuerdo cuando mi padre me enseñó ese recuerdo en su pensadero, peleaban y mi madre dijo que eso le recordaba a cuando aún estaban en Ho… en el colegio.

-Pues es cierto – confirmó Hermione – es un nombre feo… yo nunca e pondré a un hijo así – Lucius solo se rió

-En especial porque el padre de Malfoy se llama como tu – dijo Ron y rieron… - sabes quien es Malfoy¿verdad? Escuché que Harry te lo dijo

-Si, es que, mi hermana se sentó con ellos y quería saber con quien estaba…

-Es una lástima que tu hermana haya quedado en Slytherin… - dijo Ron lamentándose – Todos ahí son…

-oye Lucius – interrumpió Hermione – creo que yo te conozco…

-Hermione, Lucius es de otro país – hablo Ginny incorporándose a la conversación

-si, lo se, pero… me pareces conocido… y… tus ojos son como… como acero…

Lucius se incomodó… prefería seguir hablando de Slytherin que de sus ojos grisáceos y su piel pálida…. En ese momento quiso cerrar sus ojos para que no se los vieran… reecordó como en su tiempo, Nicole, una muchacha de igual edad que él , de piel bronceada y pelo oscuro, siempre le perseguía diciendole que le gustaría ver sus ojos de cerca, y la única vez que la había dejado acercarce a verlos, casi lo besa enfrente de James, quien estaba enamorada de ella… "pensé que te gustaba mi hermana" le había dicho Lucius cuando, al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, James se molestaba mas con el… "pero a mi tambien me gusta Nicole" le había respondido su amigo apenas un mes atrás, "a mí me gusta Anne, y eso lo sabes desde siempre James" y recordó como su amigo le decía que lo había olvidado por completo y entonces se fueron al gran comedor, tratando de evitar a toda costa a Nicole, la hija de Neville que trataba de acosar a Lucius.

-creo que debo de comprar pupilentes de otro color – dijo en voz alta

-¿pupi qué? –preguntó Ron

Harry, Hermione y Lucius rieron ante el desconcierto de Ron y de Ginny (y mas a la cara desencajada de ron) al no saber qué eran los pupilentes.

-luego te explico, Ron – dijo Hermione mientras Harry le explicaba a Ginny qué eran y ella tambien sonrió. - ¿por qué piensas cambiar su color, si tus ojos son bonitos?

Lucius se ruborizó un poco al escuchar el comentario de su madre, aunque ella en el futuro simpre le decía "tienes los ojos mas bonitos del mundo, luego de tu padre, son tu herencia" y sonreía, esta vez solo había sido un halago. Ron se desencajaba mas puesto que no entendía nada de lo que Hermione decía

-porque m acosan constantemente por mi físico, en especial por el color de mis ojos, mi club de fans es muy molesto …

-¿Tienes club de fans? – preguntó Ginny

-Si, digamos que no es muy comodo que me anden atrás de mi todo el día, si voy al campo de quidditch, si voy a hogsm… - y se quedó callado

-supongo que eso no debe ser muy comodo, entonces tus padres son muggles, verdad?

-mi madre es hija de muggles, mi padre es… ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, es Sangre Limpia

-Entonces tu eres un mestizo igual que yo- dijo sonriente Harry

Y siguieron charlando, conociendo a lucius, y… bueno, lucius conociendo a Hermione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jen caminaba inconcientemente hacia la sala común de Slytherin, llegó al muro y se sorprendió al ver que su padre la esperaba. Drco estaba recargado en la pared, a un lado de la pared que se movía y tenía los brazos cruzados, volteaba ver al suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Al parecer escuchó a Jen pararse delante de la puerta, pero mirándolo, así que abrio los ojos y giró la cabeza para verla.

-Pensé que vendrías acompañada por alguien, pero me sorprende que hayas encontrado la sala comun sin que nadie te dijiera la ubicación exacta

-yo…

-al menos que ya la supieras…

Jen agachó la cabeza, parecía que su padre estaba molesto como aquel día en que se escapo de la casa en la mañana, cuando estaba castigada, solo porque los Potter la habían invitado a comer a ella y a su hermano, y cuando hubo llegado a la casa, su padre estaba echo una fiera "¡¡Te prohibí que salieras de tu habitación jovencita!!" le había dicho, y la castigó con el hecho de no usar el dinero de Gringotts por una semana entera, cosa que a jen la dejó sin habla, puesto que iba a ir de compras esa semana con sus amigas… era la única vez que se acordaba que su padre le hablara tan fríamente y visto con los ojos llenos de odio… como extrañaba a su madre… envidiaba a Lucius por estar en ese momento en Gryffindor.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? –preguntó Draco con calculando las palabras, no por nada era prefecto.

Jen estaba callada, sin duda, pensaba que su padre debía de estar muy enojado, aunque, no sabía el porque. Debía de ser por esa tal millicent que seguro lo puso de mal humor.

-La sala común estará llena, así que vamos a mi cuarto, es el unico lugar en donde los chismosos se quedan fuera. "Galeones" – dijo.

Entraron, jen observó la sala común, que era la misma que ella recordaba haber entrado a finales de curso, antes de salir a vacaciones. Las túnicas negras con el escudo de Slytherin se veían en una pequeña cantidad, la mayoría estaba en el gran comedor, aunque, no tardarían en llegar.

Las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos y las chicas estaban separadas, pero Draco se detuvo a mitad de éstas, entonces una puerta se abrió, le dio el paso a jen y detrás de ella, él entró.

El cuarto era el que ella misma usaba en su tiempo, solo que, era más femenino del que se encontraba ahora. En el medio del cuarto, se encontraba una cama grande adoselada con el símbolo de Slytherin en medio, justo como la de ella en su tiempo, la lampara, la pequeña sala, la vitrina, el libreo… todo como ella recordaba.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, siéntate – el "sientate" que dijo Draco, sonó mas a orden que a propuesta.

Jen se sentó en uno de los dos sillones negros que se econtraban frente a frente con una mesita negra de caoba en medio justo en la esquina derecha a un lado de la puerta. Draco se sentó en el otro sofá y una copa de con whisky de fuego apareció delante de él, en la mesita, y a un lado, una cajetilla de cigarros. Draco tomó la copa y tomó elegantemente de ella. Jen en su vida había visto a su padre tomar solo porque sí, solo tomaba en las fiestas en la mansión, "ocasiones especiales" le decía él.

-¿Tomas? – preguntó Draco a ella

Era increíble que su padre le preguntara eso y mas que le ofreciera beber whisky, puesto que él le había prohibido tomar por su corta edad

-Mi padre no me deja

Draco se rió ligeramente, como burlándose de ella, por no tomar.

-Entonces¿Fumas?

Eso también era increíble, pues si su padre le había dicho "puedes tomar cuando tengas 20" le había prohibido tajantemente fumar, y siempre revisaba sus compras, su ropa e incluso los elfos la seguían para confirmar que no fumara

-Tampoco no me dejan.

-¿Tan malo soy en el futuro?

Jen se quedó pasmada, sin habla y... un momento¿podía él saberlo? O simplemente la estaba poniendo a prueba. Si, eso debía de ser, ella ya sabía que su padre era muy astuto y siempre ponía a prueba a las personas. Lo hizo con su primer novio, Anthony, quien era un mago no muy guapo pero sin una gota de logica y su padre quería asegurarse de que su hija se casara con alguien inteligente. Pero ella, que era igual de astuta que su padre, ya sabía que contestarle.

-Viajar en el pasado y en l futuro es imposible, solo un giratiempo lo puede hacer, pero aun si es así, viajar años atrás es bastante improvable¿no lo crees?

-astucia e inteligencia – contestó Draco – pero aún no me has respodido¿tan malo soy?

-¿Por qué piensas que soy tu hija?

-Primero porque solo un Malfoy puede entrar en esta habitación.

Jen lo había olvidado por completo. Solo los de descendencia de los Malfoy podían usar la habitación que era exclusivamente para el uso del heredero… ese detalle se le había pasado por completo.

-Segundo – continuo Draco – porque solo te pareces a alguien a quien yo he visto, y veo que mis compañeros no se han dado cuenta de eso porque quizá son demasiado estúpidos, te pareces a mi.

Demonios, debió de haber convencido a McGonagall de que les diera poción multijugos.

-Y tercero, porque, no se como explicártelo, pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, aunque en mi vida te he visto, además creo que este ultimo punto solo era una suposición, pero viendo que pudiste entrar a esta habitación sin problema…

-supongo que me descubriste, a lo mejor y cuando me vaya te haga un obliviate para que me olvides…

-pues veremos que pasa… ¿A qué viniste?

-Solo a… conocer

-¿conocer¿A quien¿a mí? Ya me conoces, ahora creo que te tendrás que ir a tu "futuro"

-No puedo hacer eso

-¿Por qué no? Ya me conociste ahora te toca ir a tu época

-porque no solo vine a conocerte a ti, vine a otra cosa

-¿A que?

-No puedo decirte

-Entonces cambiemos de tema… ¿Quién es tu madre?

-¿para que quieres saberlo?

-quiero saber si me casare o no con esa loca de Millicent

-Entonces, sí fumaré… siempre quise fumar

Draco se sorprendio… esa si que era su hija puesto que era muy buena para cambiar de tema… sonrió para sí mismo y observó que Jen alargó su mano para tomar la cajetilla que tenía el en su lado de la mesita. Cuando Jen alcanzó loa cigarros, Draco puso su mano libre de la copa de whisky encima de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Jen sintió la mirada de su joven padre encima y le miró desafiante.

-Ni se te ocurra tomar un cigarrillo delante o detrás de mi – le dijo Draco

-¿Y qué si lo tomo?

-Cuando llegues al futuro, ten la seguridad de que te castigaré

-¿te acordarás dentro de 20 años?

-puede ser que no, pero existen los pensaderos… para recordar…

Jen suspiró derrotada y quitó su mano de los cigarrillos de su padre, al mismo tiempo que Draco.

-igual que yo… pero, esa parte desafiante contra mí no se de donde la has sacado… debe de ser de tu madre

-Puede ser

-¿Entonces no me dirás con quien haré mi vida?

-No.

-¿Es cierto que ese muchacho es tu gemelo?

-Si

-¿Y por qué está en Gryffindor si es un Malfoy?

Jen solo sonrió, no estaba dispuesta a decir mas de lo que su padre ya haía deducido.

-¿tu nombre?

-Jen

-Bueno Jen… entonces… quédate aquí un rato más si quieres, yo tengo que hacer ronda de prefectos

Draco salió por la puerta. Jen se sonrió a sí misma, vaya que si la habían descubierto… el problema era, que fue demasiado rápido y no sabía como lo tomaría su hermano… se volvió para la mesita. Ahora no estaba su padre… quizá… si tomaba solo un cigarrillo… no se diera cuenta. Se levantó y se acercó al lado de los cigarrillos mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir dejando a Draco entrar elegantemente.

-Te dije que no los tomaras

Jen sabía que desobedecer a su padre era muy difícil, el escaparse con su hermano para ir a comer con los potrees le salió caro y fue muy difícil salir sin que se dieran cuenta, y ahora, el pasado no iba a ser diferente, eso lo sabía. Draco tomó su cajetilla y la guardó en el bolsillo y la copa de whisky, a la que apenas había dado unos sorbos, desapareció, y Draco salió por la puerta.

O O O O O O O O O

**Nos encontramos de nuevo xD**

**Como estan?? Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado… son 7 hojas de Word, y debo admitir que me ha encantado personalmente este capitulo.**

**Ahora solo quiero aclarar una cosa… porque seguro es una pregunta que me van a hacer y a lo mejor les resuelve una duda: Draco Malfoy del pasado descubre la verdad a medias, como ya se dieron cuenta en este capitulo xD y seguro me preguntarán el porque Draco del "futuro" no se acuerda de muchas cosas… si se acuerdan, porque hace unos capitulos puse que draco no podía recordar las caras… bueno… esto es porque mas adelante (casi al final, tengo pensado xD) a Draco le cambiaran la memoria, siendo que no recuerda su conversación de este capi en el futuro… solo era una pequeña aclaracion para no crean que me olvido de ese detalle… jeje… y bueno… hermione… ella es otra historia y después lo sabrán… xD**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un rr… este capitulo va dedicado a:**

**Debo admitir, que, este capitulo, ya lo tengo escrito desde dos dias después de que publicara los capitulos 3 y 4 y me moria de ganas de publicarlo… pero, me contuve... jejeje **

**Les agradecería mucho mas si me dejaran muchos rr.**

**Bye-Bye**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	6. Vigilado a los prefectos

**Cap. 6 ****Vigilado a los prefectos**

Jen se quedó en la habitación. Si su padre iba a tener una ronda, lo más probable es que viera a su madre y, ella suponía que, como esa noche sabrían como sus padres se enamoraron, regresarían pronto a su presente, porque, a decir verdad ya extrañaba su cama y eso que solo había estado un día ahí.

Por un momento pensó en como avisarle a Lucius, puesto que ella quería que fueran los dos a vigilar. Pero no supo cómo. Su padre había dicho que tenía que hacer una ronda de prefectos, entonces, lo mas seguro era que esa noche conocerían lo que Lucius le había pedido a ese dichoso libro que los llevó a la época en la que estaban, si no, el libro no los hubiera puesto en esa época.

Entonces se dirigió a un lado de la cama. Si en su presente estaba, entonces, lo mas seguro era que en el pasado también.

Se acercó a la cama del lado derecho. Observó la mesita con unos cuantos pergaminos con notas de su abuela. Ella era muy curiosa, y cuando las vio, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella. Quería saber que era lo que su abuela le escribía a su padre en las épocas estudiantiles, pero, también sabía que eso sería como una falta de respeto, y, a ella no le enseñaron a leer las cosas de los demás.

Tras unos momentos pensándolo mejor, ella dejó la curiosidad, pero se encontró con un papel que decía "recorrido de prefectos: Draco Malfoy" y lo analizó. Era el mismo patrón del papel del que sería su primer recorrido en la escuela y que había memorizado tanto. Dejó el papel en su sitió y, enseguida tocó la pared, junto a los doseles. Comenzó a contar. Era una combinación, como cuando iban al callejón Diagon.

-Uno, dos, cuatro, uno, uno - dijo contando. Luego, un ladrillo tembló y desapareció. Detrás de el, un hueco oscuro, pequeño, donde solo una mano cabía en ella.

Jen ya sabía lo que había dentro. Metió su mano y, después, tocó una hoja, un pergamino del tamaño de una postal. La sacó y, con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir.

Cuando hubo acabado su mensaje, lo dobló mágicamente y el papel salió volando, justo como los memorandums del ministerio de magia, solo que, desapareció a los pocos segundos de vuelo, justo antes de salir por la ventana.

°°°°°°°°

_"comprar pupilentes verdes"_

Eso era lo que había anotado lucius en un pedazo de pergamino que se había echado a la bolsa, luego de haber llegado del Gran Comedor.

Su cuarto estaba solo, McGonagall no le había puesto con otros alumnos por razones que no le quiso decir, pero que él sabía bien: no quería que le interrogaran, y en cierta forma, a él le traía alivio porque nada mas recordar a su madre diciéndole de sus ojos, le ponía a temblar.

Guardó su túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor y estaba dispuesto a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama, cuando, por la ventana, se escuchó un suave "Lucius".

Él se arrimó a la ventana, puesto que ya sabía lo que era, Jen siempre le mandaba esas cartas mágicas cada vez que había algo importante, el pergamino era especial, puesto que solo los Malfoy's lo podían usar y, estaba encantado para que susurrara con la voz de quien lo había enviado, después, cuando abrió su ventana y sintió un ligero aire, apareció el mismo papel en que Jen había escrito algo. Él lo abrió y luego lo leyó.

_"Ronda esta noche, vigilemos a papá y a mamá, te veo en las mazmorras en 5 minutos"_

Era todo lo que ponía ese papel. Lucius no se hubiera molestado si le hubiera mandado el mensaje en su tiempo, sobre todo porque James le hubiera prestado su capa de invisibilidad con mucho gusto, pero… en ese tiempo, no tenían capa. La capa era de…

-¡Harry! – Exclamó Lucius – cuando tocaron la puerta y por ella entró Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡¡Vaya!! No sabía que nos esperabas tan ansiosamente – dijo Ron cuando se sentaron en la cama

-Es que precisamente estaba pensando en ustedes

-¿En nosotros? - Preguntó Hermione con la cara desencajada

-Si, es que veras… yo…

Pero luego recordó que Harry no sabía que el estaba enterado acerca de la capa invisible, así que rápidamente pensó en algo, además de que Hermione estaba ahí, y lo mas seguro era que lo regañaría si intentaba algo.

-No, nada, olvídalo, no creo que me puedas ayudar –dijo y rápidamente cambió de platica - ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Bueno… queríamos preguntarte muchas cosas… pero… creo que estás ocupado – dijo Harry al ver que en la cama del joven estaba un libro sobre aritmancia y unos cuantos pergaminos con garabatos.

-Bueno, es que Hermione no ha dejado de insistir – dijo Ron – ella está segura que te ha visto en otro lado, además…

-¡¡Ron!! No digas tonterías – le regaño Hermione – además yo nunca dije eso.

Aunque la verdad era que, cuando se habían ido a la torre de Gryffindor, y, cuando Lucius se había ido a su habitación, Hermione no dejaba de decirles a sus amigos que ella estaba segura de conocer a Lucius en algún lado, aunque, Harry y Ron también pensaban que lo habían visto antes, ellos no estaban seguros y no le tomaban importancia, cosa que a Hermione le molestaba y, para que salir de sospechas, habían subido los tres a preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Bueno… venimos a… -pero Harry fue interrumpido por el sonido de un reloj encantado.

Hermione le había puesto un hechizo hace apenas unos meses cuando llegaron a Hogwarts para recordar la puntualidad de sus horarios de prefecta, ese sonido que había escuchado quería decir que en 10 minutos comenzaba la ronda.

-Bueno, me gustaría charlar más, pero, se me hace tarde para la ronda de prefectos, vámonos Ron.

-Pero… - comenzó a protestar el pelirrojo, pero ante la mirada de su amiga, ya no replicó.

Los dos amigos de Harry salieron primero, y Harry iba por detrás, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Lucius decir su nombre.

-Quiero que me platiques acerca de Hermione – le dijo Lucius sin rodeos.

-¿De ella¿Por qué?

-Es que… solo la quiero conocer más profundamente.

-Escucha, Ron está enamorado de ella, y él es muy impulsivo, yo te recomiendo que no trates de que ella sea tu novia.

-No quiero que sea mi novia… además, a mí me interesa otra persona.

-¿Entonces¿Por qué quieres saber algo de ella?

-Bueno, tengo que ir con mi hermana – dijo Lucius cambiando de de tema repentinamente.

-No puedes ir así como así, si te descubren, lo más probable es que te castiguen.

Lucius dirigió su vista a Harry, parecía que su plan había funcionado.

-Lo siento, tengo que arriesgarme, mi hermana necesita hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Harry se quedó pensando, no quería revelarle que tenía una capa de invisibilidad, pero, era nuevo y no quería que fuera atrapado a la mitad de la noche por Filch o la señora Norris, o aún peor, por Malfoy, que, era un soplón de primera, según su propia experiencia en primero.

-No puedes

-Tengo que ir, es urgente

Harry se lo pensó unos momentos y, luego lo decidió. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero sabía que el chico le daría un buen uso.

-Te prestaré mi capa para que no te descubran.

-¿Capa? – preguntó Lucius haciéndose el desentendido

-Si, mi capa de Invisibilidad. Sígueme.

Harry salió por la puerta, y Lucius lo siguió. Entraron al cuarto de Harry, que, estaba vacío ya que sus compañeros estaban en la sala común (a excepción de Ron, que se había ido a hacer la ronda junto con Hermione). Se acercaron al baúl de Harry junto a la cama de éste que, curiosamente era la misma en la que James se dormía.

Lucius observó el cuarto. Miró a su cama que era justo al otro lado de la de Harry, opuesta a la de Ron, donde, en esa actualidad, Dean Thomas se dormía.

-Escúchame – dijo Harry – solo me tienes que prometer una cosa.

Lucius desvió la mirada de su "cama" y centró su grisácea mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry. Intuía lo que le iba a pedir y acertó.

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Hermione que te he prestado mi capa, creo que ella pensará que estoy loco por prestártela, porque, a penas y te conozco, pero, yo en mi interior siento que tu le harás un buen uso el día de hoy.

-Lo prometo – respondió Lucius

No era necesario que Lucius se lo prometiera, pues él ya había sido regañado por su madre un día que trato de salir a hurtadillas de la mansión cuando James durmió en su casa, cuando apenas y tenían 13 años.

Lucius cogió la capa, y, salieron por la puerta, Lucius con la capa encima. Harry se acercó despistadamente al retrato de la señora gorda para que Lucius saliera.

-¿Harry? –se escuchó una voz - ¿a quien esperas?

-Ginny… - dijo Harry cuando se hubo volteado y Lucius salió por el retrato – Te estaba esperando a ti…

-¿A mí? Pero Harry, me viste cuando bajaste… ¿qué sucede?

-Es que ando despistado… pero ahora que ya te encontré, quería preguntarte que si…

Y fue lo último que Lucius escuchó de la plática de Harry con Ginny, porque el retrato se cerró y, Lucius comenzó a caminar, rumbo a las mazmorras.

°°°°°°°°°

-¡Lucius! – dijo Jen cuando vio la puerta del salón abrirse y cerrarse sola

Lucius se quitó la capa de Harry y vio a su hermana.

-¿Qué a pasado? Bien sabes que aquí no tenemos rondas de prefectos.

-Ya lo se, pero, papá y mamá tendrán una ronda¿no crees que hoy es el día en que se enamoran? Digo, si no, el libro no nos hubiera dejado en este día.

Lucius se puso a pensar. Ahora que Jen lo decía parecía que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

-Escúchame – dijo Jen – en el cuarto de nuestro padre estaba un croquis de su camino por el castillo, y es exactamente el mismo que el que estaba con mi placa cuando nos llegaron las placas, y comienza en unos cinco minutos, según lo que leí

-Jen¿Tú crees que mi madre tenga el mismo recorrido que recibí? – Jen asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, antes de ir a comenzar a ver, quiero decirte algo importante, verás, mi padre ha…

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó desde afuera.

Lucius no lo pensó dos veces, y se acercó a su hermana rápidamente y se colocó sobre los dos la capa, justo a tiempo, porque la puerta se abrió y un muchacho con una túnica con el escudo de Hufflepuff se asomó por ella, y al no ver a nadie la cerró y se fue.

-Tal parece que no podremos charlar ahora, Jen – dijo Lucius con un susurro – será mejor que nos demos prisa. ¿Sabes en donde se topan nuestras rondas?

Jen asintió con la cabeza, ella también había visto el recorrido de su hermano y le había dicho "qué fastidio, nos veremos todos los días en la…"

-Torre de astronomía – dijo Jen con otro susurro.

Los dos salieron y caminaron rápida, pero sigilosamente hacia las escaleras de la torre de astronomía.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron el pasillo desierto, y, las escaleras de la torre, pero la ronda no era subir por ella, así que, se escondieron tras una de las cuatro columnas que estaban con las escaleras en el centro. No había ninguna antorcha que iluminara, así que no serían descubiertos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y, después de un tiempo, dos figuras aparecieron en los lados contrarios del pasillo. En el lado izquierdo, Draco, con una calma y solo caminando con los bolsillos en su túnica. Al lado derecho Hermione, leyendo un libro, y, caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Vaya vaya… pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Draco cuando los dos estaban por toparse de frente y, él parándose, justo enfrente de sus futuros hijos que no eran vistos.

Hermione interrumpió su lectura. También se paró, a un metro de distancia de Draco y cerró su libro con furia.

-Ahora ya se echó a perder mi lectura, por tu culpa voy a tener que releer el capitulo. – le dijo desafiante.

-No sabía que las basuras podían leer, pensé que eran inertes.

Lucius y Jen se miraron. A Lucius se le veía la cara más pálida le lo normal y a Jen le querían salir lágrimas de los ojos.

-Bueno, hurón, al menos, yo no he sido transformada. Dime¿qué se siente ser un animal?

A Draco se le llenó la cara de furia. Hermione, no se sentía ofendida porque su enemigo lo llamara basura, siempre, con recordarle que él había sido transformado en un hurón en cuarto año, le llenaba de furia, y sabía que eso le dolía al rubio.

-Si no hubiera llegado McGonagall a rescatarte, el mundo hubiera sido más feliz si te hubieras quedado como estabas. – terminó de decir Hermione.

-Escúchame bien, Sangre Sucia – dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente – No tienes derecho a…

-Mejor escúchame tú a mí, Malfoy – interrumpió Hermione – el que yo no sea hija de Magos no te da el derecho a insultarme como siempre lo haces. Sabes muy bien que ya me cansé de tus insultos baratos, y, la próxima vez que me llames basura o Sangre Sucia tú…

-Espera – interrumpió Draco, estaba viendo fijamente a las columnas en las que, Jen y Lucius estaban escondidos – No hagas ruido.

-¿Qué no haga ruido? Estamos en medio de una discusión y…

-¡¡Que te calles!! – Ordenó Draco

Se escuchó un llanto, y Hermione se calló, pero no por obedecer a Draco, sino porque había escuchado el llanto.

-Jen… relájate… Hermana, nos van a descubrir – susurraba Lucius

Jen estaba en el piso sentada llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando a su hermano… trataba de parar el llanto pero no podía. No podía creer que su padre llamara a su madre "Sangre Sucia" o "Basura" cuando ella siempre había visto que su relación era todo lo contrario a insultos.

-No… pue…do… Lu… - decía Jen entre llantos – yo… no… pueden…

Hermione observó al lugar en el que Draco estaba observando, pero no vio a nadie, de pronto solo se le ocurrió una cosa: la capa de Harry. No supo porqué, pero se acercó, y Draco por detrás de ella. Hermione tanteó y, sin que Lucius y Jen se dieran cuenta, quitó la capa.

Draco observó la escena, sin poder creer la vulnerabilidad que Jen mostraba, cuando, ella siendo una Malfoy, se suponía que no debería mostrar sentimientos. Jen abrazando a su hermano llorando desconsoladamente y Lucius abrazándola consolándola.

-Jen – dijo Draco, y, para su sorpresa, Jen lo observó y, casi inmediatamente se levantó y se echó a sus brazos.

-Dime que no es cierto, papa, por favor, dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tu voz… - dijo Jen desesperadamente a su padre.

Draco recibió a su recién descubierta hija en sus brazos y la abrazó, Lucius se quedó mirándolos perplejos y con una cara mas asustada por lo que dijo Jen. Hermione, ella simplemente que quedó lo más sorprendida que había estado en su vida al escuchar las palabras de Jen.

-¿Papá? – Murmuró Hermione - ¿Cómo que… "Papá"?

Hermione miró a Lucius, que, desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia otro lugar. Draco abrazaba a su hija con fuerza y Jen lo abrazaba con más ganas aún.

°°°°°°°°°°°

**¡¡¡Hola hola!!!**

**Primero que nada, un perdón por el retraso de éste capítulo, pero (para los que no han leído mi perfil) he estado demasiado ocupada con la universidad. Con programas, bases de datos, circuitos¡¡con todo!! Y ¡¡uf!! No he descansado ni siquiera los fines de semana… digamos que a la semana tengo como 2 horas libres, y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir…**

**Bueno… Aquí otro capítulo, que espero que les guste tanto como a mí, además de que, escribirlo me costó mucho trabajo, ya saben, la imaginación a veces se va… espero y no se les haga echo tan cortito (porque a mí si, a pesar de que de nuevo escribí 7 hojas de word) y les guste.**

**Como han visto, he mejorado notablemente mi ortografía (y si no se dieron cuenta, pues ahora ya se los dije xDD) y es que ahora trato de escribir bien en la compu para que no me salgan las dichosas rayitas rojas de faltas de ortografía que tan gordas me caen xD **

**Quisiera que me mandaran Reviews, y pues, si no me mandan, ya no seguiré porque a lo mejor y ya no les gusta mi historia. (Muchas visitas y poquitos reviews Y-Y)**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus pasados reviews, y solo quiero comentar una cosa: Hermione del futuro no está embarazada (por ahí me mandaron uno preguntándome que porqué se desmayaba tanto) la razón es que le sorprendió tanto el que sus hijos se fueran al pasado que no lo resistió y terminó desmayándose…**

**Bueno… ¿ya se leyeron el ultimo libro? Yo no he tenido tiempo, pero como lo leí cuando salió en ingles, no me doy tanta prisa… xD ahora ya puedo spoilear a gusto xDD**

**Personalmente la última batalla y el epilogo no me gustaron (me imaginaba mas acción y menos palabras en la batalla final, y el epilogo… creo que escribiré el mio en las últimas hojas y ese dejaré)**

**Bueno… he dicho lo que tenía que decir, estoy trabajando ya en el próximo capítulo, así que, espero no tardar tanto en subirlo.**

**¡¡Hasta la otra!!**

**Bye-Bye**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	7. Verdad a medias en Gryffindor

**Cap. 7 Verdad a medias en Gryffindor**

Draco abrazaba a Jen, pero lo hacía más porque sentía que debía protegerla que por sentimientos propios. Esa era la verdad. Él no sentía que fuera su hija, pero, a lo mejor y más adelante lo sabrían.

-Jen, le… ¿dijiste? – preguntó Lucius, cuando se paraba y tratando de desviar la mirada de su madre, su voz era fría y con nerviosismo. Por unos momentos se enfadó con ella. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que nadie dijo nada y, después, Draco contestó por ella.

-Yo lo descubrí – dijo el mientras Jen seguía llorando, en sus brazos como si de una pequeña niña de 3 años se hubiera golpeado y su padre tratara de consolarla.

Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar. Ahora todo encajaba. El nombre de Lucius, los ojos grises, la piel pálida del chico 2 años menor que ella. Observó la escena y, luego, observó a su enemigo abrazando a la joven. Era como si estuviese ella en un sueño, y, es que, a pesar de que Draco Malfoy hablara igualmente de pesado, frío, calculador y todo lo demás, se veía que le tenía aprecio a la muchacha que estaba abrazando, y de pronto, al ver a Jen en ese estado, ella sintió la necesidad de decirle palabras de consuelo, pero, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su llanto. Y luego estaba la rara situación de que ella le había dicho papá.

-Momento – dijo Hermione tratando de hablar con voz calmada – me están diciendo que ustedes dos son hijos de, ¿Malfoy?

Ni Lucius ni Draco, y mucho menos Jen asintieron, solo hubo silencio, que solo era roto por el llanto de Jen. Lucius solo desviaba la mirada.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo Draco – y mucho menos ellos tienen que dártela, Granger.

Jen ya se había calmado tras los minutos que habían pasado, algunos de silencio (que era la mayoría) y algunos de la poca platica. Entonces, vieron a la señora Norris parada en una esquina, maulló fuertemente y, después de unos pocos momentos en los que ya los había descubierto, desapareció tras dar la vuelta y retrocedes en sus propios pasos.

Los cuatro habían mirado hacia el lugar, y, Hermione supuso que se meterían en problemas, puesto que su ronda se acababa cinco minutos después de subir a la torre de astronomía y, ya habían pasado, Hermione miró la capa que seguía en su mano y pensó en meterse ahí con las otras tres personas que estaban con ella, pero, los cuatro no cabían en la capa invisible.

Un momento, ¿los cuatro?… ¿Desde cuando ella trataba de esconder a los Malfoy's? Sin pensarlo otra vez, se puso la capa invisible sobre ella y comenzó a caminar, dejando a los otros tres ahí. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar su tercer paso, sintió como una mano le agarró su muñeca. Se volteó y, la mirada gris de lucius se encontró con sus ojos mieles, porque, Lucius le había quitado la capa. 

-Hermione – dijo Lucius – por allá nos encontrarán más aprisa, tomemos un atajo, necesitamos un lugar seguro

Lucius volteó a ver a su padre y Draco entendió perfectamente que tenía que seguirlo, así que, con Jen a medio abrazar, se dirigieron los cuatro rápidamente hacia el lado contrario del que iba hermione, Lucius agarrando todavía de la muñeca a Hermione para que no se fuera y, se metieron por uno de los pasadizos secretos que, él y James usaban cuando salían en la noche, luego de unos momentos llegaron a la sala de los menesteres. Un maullido se oyó a lo lejos y a Filch maldiciendo. Se habían escapado por poco.

Lucius soltó a Hermione, que tenía la capa invisible en los brazos puesto que en su recorrido, Lucius se la había dado, pensando en por qué Lucius sabía ese atajo si, solo lo conocían aquellos que tenían el mapa del merodeador. Lucius caminó hacia la pared, se puso a pensar "un lugar seguro" y, momentos después, apareció la puerta de la sala, se escuchó otro maullido a lo lejos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione entró por la puerta delante de los otros tres, puesto que Lucius, caballerosamente, le dio el pase a ella.

Lucius cerró la puerta pues fue el último en entrar, se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que se había convertido la sala, pensó que nunca mas debía de pensar en "lugar seguro" mientras estuviera ahí ya que la sala había tomado "lugar seguro" lo que Lucius consideraba seguro, acogedor y donde nadie mas lo molestaba: su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo – esto es genial, de todos los lugares en lo que esto se pudiera convertir, escogió precisamente mi cuarto

Hermione ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que dijo, puesto que, estaba en medio de una hermosa recamara que estaba iluminada y con una cama adoselada, justo como el cuarto de Lucius estaba veinte años adelante. Hermione pensó que cuando Lucius había dicho que necesitaban un "lugar seguro" y se dirigieron hacia la sala de los menesteres, era su cuarto el único lugar en donde él se sentía seguro y por eso la habitación se había convertido en aquel lugar.

-¿Tu cuarto? – Preguntó Draco, puesto que él si había puesto atención a lo que dijo – Esto se parece a mi cuarto en la Mansión Malfoy, no puede ser el tuyo – dijo, sin acordarse de su recién descubierto secreto.

-Es mi cuarto en el futuro – dijo Lucius y Draco pareció acordarse de su nueva situación – tal y como lo dejé cuando bajé a cenar anoche.

-¿Anoche? – preguntó Draco y Lucius solo asintió con la cabeza

Lucius hablaba como si no hubiera estado en la situación que estaba. Y es que era increíble que apenas y hace un día, el estaba en su casa, cenando y peleando con su hermana, con su papá regañándolo acerca de los modales que tenía y su madre riendo divertida al ver la escena, y luego, su padre pidiendo opinión a su madre y entonces la situación se volvía mas graciosa.

Hermione se acordó de lo que había escuchado hacía unos momentos antes, cuando Draco comenzó a decir de la Mansión Malfoy, ya que se le había olvidado porque estaba tan concentrada en huir de Filch, que apenas mencionaron la palabra "Malfoy" ella regresó a la realidad.

-A ver – dijo – ahora si me explican lo que está sucediendo y el porqué tu hermana llamó a Malfoy "Papá".

Y nadie dijo nada. Jen se fue a sentar a la cama. Y es que sentía que era su culpa, ella estaba tan desesperada por no creer lo que su padre le había dicho a su madre, que se olvidó por completo que estaban a escondidas. Jen bajó la cabeza y agarró un pequeño portarretrato en el que estaba su hermano con James saludando, y ella, atrás sonrojada y con timidez por estar con el hijo de Harry, apenas unos 3 años antes, cuando cumplieron doce.

Lucius se acercó al estante que había en su habitación y se percató de que en su estante estaba un álbum de fotos, que, precisamente ahí estaba en la vida real. Lucius lo tomó y se sentó en el escritorio a verlo, nostálgico. Draco ignoró por completo el comentario de su compañera de clase y se encaminó hacia el elegante sofá en el que, sin saberlo, dentro de 5 años le cantaría una canción de cuna a los pequeños que serían sus hijos y, que, ahora estaban en su mundo.

Draco sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso, que, hacía unas horas, había quitado a Jen antes de que los cogiera. Sacó su varita y encendió el cigarrillo.

Hermione estaba indignada. De Malfoy y, por qué no, de Jen, se hubiera esperado la reacción que tenían, al fin y al cabo los dos eran de Slytherin, pero, de Lucius, que se supone que era un Gryffindor valiente y tendría que encarar la situación… Caminó enojada hacia donde estaba Lucius, que, en ese momento había cambiado de página y veía a unos pequeños gemelos de aproximadamente 1 año sostenidos por sus padres.

-A ver, Lucius – dijo Hermione enojada arrebatándole el álbum, y, sin prestarle atención, cerrándolo – explícame lo que está sucediendo.

-Yo te lo explicaré – dijo Jen al otro lado de la habitación

Jen lo había decidido, le diría exactamente lo que Draco sabía. No le diría ni más ni menos. Y es que ella sentía que era su culpa, el haber estado desesperada en un momento así…

Hermione la observó atentamente, con una de esas miradas que daban a entender "cuéntamelo todo", como aquellas que solía recibir Jen cuando había hecho una travesura de niña y su madre no la quería castigar tan duramente por la simple razón de haberle mentido.

-Muy bien – dijo hermione – dímelo, y espero que sea una buena explicación.

Jen suspiró, comenzó a contarle poco a poco la misma información que Malfoy tenía, que venían del futuro, que eran hijos de Malfoy y que habían viajado al pasado por una razón que no podía saber. Hermione escuchó atentamente y luego, simplemente dijo:

-Eso explica muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el nombre de tu hermano y el color de ojos.

Lucius se ruborizó, si a un par de mejillas pálidas con un tonó rosado pálido y casi sin poder verse se le llamaba ruborizar. Siempre le decían que tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero, no le gustaba nada que su madre de ese tiempo se lo dijera, puesto que, a él le daba vergüenza. Malfoy solo seguía sentado escuchando.

-Pero – continuo hermione – aun no puedo creer que un Malfoy este en Gryffindor. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-¡Bingo! – dijo Draco – A ver si ahora si contestas, Jencita.

Hermione observó a Draco con odio, pero enseguida supo, que, no había sido la única en preguntarlo. Observó a Jen detenidamente y, de nuevo, como horas antes, Jen sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no había sido como antes puesto que su mirada estaba un poco mas sombría.

-supongo que eso contesta a que no lo sabré hasta dentro de cinco años. – dijo Draco resignado, y con una sonrisa a medias.

Hermione observó a Draco. Cada vez que lo veía le caía peor de lo que ya le caía. Hermione se quedó parada junto a Lucius, que no se había movido del escritorio.

-Jen, no puedo creer que se lo hayas contado a… -Lucius dudó unos momentos porque no sabía que decir – Draco

-Eso era algo de lo que quería hablarte en las mazmorras, es que el…

-Era demasiado obvio, Lucius – dijo Draco explicando

Lucius se enfadó con su hermana, pero luego recordó a aquel muchacho que los había interrumpido en el aula, antes de salir a la torre de astronomía. Maldijo al muchacho y abrió de nuevo el álbum.

Jen se acostó en la cama, callada y sin saber que decir. Sabía que su madre era muy inteligente y si le preguntaba algo capcioso con tal de sacarle información, ella no sabría como responderle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué salieron en la noche a la torre de astronomía?

Jen puso a pensar a su cerebro, no sabía como responderle, ¿qué le diría?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Draco se estaba terminando su cigarrillo y se había levantado a curiosear por la habitación, aunque no tomaba nada. Lucius pasó por tercera vez la página del álbum, en la que se estaba subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts. Había escuchado la pregunta de su madre, y quería saber como se safaba Jen esta vez de lo que le preguntaba, pero, viendo la situación, y, como siempre que regañaban a su hermana, Lucius dijo la respuesta.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando sobre lo que Draco había descubierto, en ese momento ustedes pasaron y se pusieron a discutir, Jen aprovechó para decirme que, hace una semana había encontrado a James con Nicole besándose y por eso ella lloraba.

A Jen se le oprimió el corazón cuando su hermano dijo que James se besaba con aquella que se moría por él.

-¿James? ¿Nicole? –preguntó Hermione a Lucius, solo había una persona que le pondría James a su hijo y ese era Harry. Pero quería escucharlo.

Hermione observó a Jen, pero Jen veía enfadada con su hermano por decir semejante barbaridad.

-No debiste de decir eso.

Hermione no había obtenido la respuesta que ella quería saber, quien era James, así que lo anotó mentalmente preguntárselo a James otro día, que no estuviera tan cansada y que hubiera tanta gente

-Y entonces, ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué estábamos llorando porque Fluffy se murió el año pasado?

Jen miró con enfado a lucius y se levantó para volverse a sentar, pero esta vez, dándole la espalda a su gemelo.

Draco veía la escena cada vez mas interesado, parecía que ellos sabían mas de lo que querían decir y el encontraría la manera de sacarles la verdad, y lo que pasó por su mente primero fue el Veritaserum en el jugo de Jen.

Hermione maquinaba toda la información. ¿Cómo ellos sabían del perro de 3 cabezas que Hagrid tenía como mascota llamada Fluffy y que hace 6 años no veía? ¿Quién era James y quien era Nicole?

-Jen, la verdad siempre sale a la luz – dijo Lucius – era mejor decirles que llorabas porque viste a James con Nicole…

-¡CALLATE!! – gritó Jen a Lucius

Lucius ya no dijo nada, sabía que su hermana se enojaba con facilidad, y más si se inventaba una mentira de aquella magnitud involucrando a su mejor amigo.

La tensión se notaba en el cuarto, tanto que hermione prefirió ya no hacer mas preguntas al respecto, pero sabía que Lucius no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de explicarle mas cosas y el porqué, el siendo un Malfoy, quedó en Gryffindor.

Los minutos pasaron, parecía que habían estado horas ahí, pero la verdad es que solo habían estado 15 minutos cuando mucho. 

-Muy bien, no creo que Filch nos vaya a ver a estas alturas, además ya pasaron 15 minutos y yo creo que ya se fue. Vamonos.

Hermione, terminando de decir el "vámonos", abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Jen observó a su hermano que rápidamente salió tras ella, parecía niño castigado y prefirió no decirle nada, puesto que vio la mirada de su padre, que también salió y ella, detrás suyo cerrando la puerta de la sala de los menesteres que desapareció en cuanto se alejaron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En serio no puedo creerlo!

-Hermione.. yo – se quiso defender lucius en cuanto pisaron la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!!

Habían entrado y Harry y Ron los esperaban con ansias en la sala, que, previamente le habían puesto un hechizo silenciador y, ahora, esperaban a sus amigos con ansias

-¿Hermione que sucede? – Preguntó Harry – hace 10 minutos que Ron volvió de su ronda

-Nunca más le vuelvas a prestar tu capa a este… este…

-¿Te ha descubierto? – preguntó Harry

-Si – dijo Lucius sonriendo – me descubrió.

Ron se levantó, la abrazó y Hermione pudo contener su ira un poco. La capa estaba en un sillón de lado a la chimenea, Harry estaba sentado frente a ella y Hermione estaba en los brazos de Ron, aplacando su ira y con él abrazándola. Lucius no podía ver esa escena, el estaba en el último de los tres sillones sentado, y su mirada grisácea perdida en la chimenea, y es que no podía ver como su futuro padrino, Ron, consolaba a su madre tan cariñosamente.

Pero Harry se lo había dicho hacía apenas unas horas "Ron esta enamorado de Hermione" así que él no debía estar tan afectado. Tal vez y…

-¿Qué sucedió Lucius? ¿Por qué Hermione está tan… enojada? – preguntó Harry a Lucius que todavía estaba observando la chimenea y no despegaba sus ojos de ahí.

-Lo que pasa es que… se ha enojado conmigo por mentirle

-¿Mentirle? – Harry tenía una cara confusa - ¿Mentirle en qué?

Lucius no contestó. Pensó que sería mejor no decirle el por qué. Solo esperaba que su futura madre, no dijera nada. Lucius tenía sus brazos cruzados de manera medio altanera y no apartaba su vista del fuego que se estaba consumiendo en la chimenea.

Hermione estaba mas tranquila y se sentó en el sillón a donde Ron la había llevado, junto al pelirrojo.

-A ver, ya que estás mas tranquila, Hermione, explícanos que es lo sucede aquí. – dijo Ron.

Por primera vez, desde que llegaron a la sala común, Lucius le dirigió la vista a su madre, que le devolvió la mirada, y lo supo inmediatamente, Lucius supo que Hermione le iba a decir a Harry y Ron que él era el futuro hijo de Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles.

-Prométanme primero que no harán nada. – dijo hermione con decisión.

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Lucius se puso de pie y se encaminó a las escaleras. No quería ver la cara de Harry y de Ron cuando les dijeran todo. Él sabía que ellos no se lo iban a tomar muy bien, porque, si su madre se llevaba mal con su padre, no quería imaginarse la relación que tenía con su padrino Ron, y a su tío Harry.

Llegó a las escaleras y volteó hacia atrás, donde estaba el trío. Hermione lo veía fijamente y entonces lo escuchó de la voz de su madre.

-Lucius es hijo de Draco Malfoy. Viene del futuro.

Lucius volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Harry estar sorprendido por el suceso y a Ron estar maldiciendo a su padre.

Tomó el pomo de su puerta, aquella en la que McGonagall le había puesto para que no se sintiera extraño en la habitación de los de quinto. Suspiró hondo, y, luego, se metió en su habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¡¡Vacaciones!!**

**¡¡SI!! Gracias a Dios estoy de vacaciones y he podido arreglar este capitulo un poquito porque la verdad tenía la idea, pero no me gustaba como quedaba .lt;**

**Bueno… A todo el mundo ¡¡gracias por sus reviews!! No se como agradecérselos, porque me han animado a seguir con esto… ¡¡muchísimas gracias a todos!! Y es que ¡¡Wow!! 17 Reviews en solo dos días!! No saben lo feliz que me hizo sentir… por ahí alguien me dijo que amenazarlos así ya no servía… pero… si que sirvió xD… bueno… es que últimamente recibía tan poquísimos rr, que yo pensaba que a la gente ya no le había gustado mi historia, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario… muchas gracias!!**

**Bueno… ahora me van a matar xD creo que he dejado en claro que hermione, Ron y Harry, dejaran muy solito a mi lucius querido, pero, bueno… espero que no me maten por eso porque luego ya no va a haber continuación… ¡imagínense! Como se sentirá el pobre de lucius… bueno… yo si se como se siente… no se ustedes xD**

**Ya se que no le he podido meter a Draco y Hermione del futuro desde hace muchos capítulos, pero les prometo que pronto (si no es en el capi 8, sera en el capi 9) los verán, pero es que primero quería dejar algunas cosas en claro y pss… ya están… jojo… que mala que soy x'D**

**Bueno gente, aunque no lo crean, esta semana me la he pasado descansando y esperando el tan ansiado capi 51-52 de Naruto Shippuden, así que, aunque por fin vi el raw, me muero de ganas de verlo subtitulado… que desde hace meses que yo lo quería ver… aunque ya quiero ver la pelea del manga de mi lindo y querido Sasuke-kun con su hermano Itachi y para eso ha de faltar como un año o mas… pero como este tema es de Manga anime… ya me callo xD**

**Espero sus reviews, ¡¡please!! Luego de recibir tantos la vez pasada espero que esta vez me manden 7 como mínimo… porque a veces me mandan 17 y después al capi que sigue solo 3… y como que… eso saca de onda…**

**6 hojas… yo quería escribir mucho mas, pero créanme, que, si le seguía en este cap, para que fueran mas hojas, iba a terminar teniendo 2 capítulos en lugar de uno… así, que, espero y la semana que entra actualizar el siguiente cap, que ando falta de inspiración.**

**Bye-Bye**

**Xochil Malfoy**

**Pd. Estoy pensando en un nuevo fic, así que ya saben… a lo mejor y mas adelante se encuentran otro Dramione mio… jejeje**


	8. Volviendo en los recuerdos

Cap

**Cap 8. Volviendo en los recuerdos**

El sol brillaba, algo le despertó. Estaba soñando con Anne, que, llegaría dentro de 3 días a su casa. Después de un largo año la volvería a ver… ella solo venía a Inglaterra una vez al año, en vacaciones de verano, y, ella, acababa de cumplir 14 años, y, por lo que le había dicho su padre, celebrarían una reunión para verla, dentro de unos días, y, a lo mejor y su cuarto año lo cursaría en Hogwarts, aunque era poco probable y…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonriendo y pensando en su amor platónico, había tenido una pesadilla en la que había viajado al pasado con su hermana a conocer la historia de amor de sus padres y lo que habían encontrado era que, sus padres se odiaban. Observó el techo un segundo y lo que vio le sorprendió. Cuando observó al techo, lo que se había esperado encontrar era el techo blanco de su cuarto, y como no lo vio, se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, una pequeña habitación redonda con solo la cama en la que estaba dormido y una ventana por la que se colaban los rayos del sol.

Observó su mesita, en el que estaba escrito un horario que McGonagall le había dicho que encontraría esa mañana. Después de todo, no había sido un mal sueño.

"Pociones Avanzadas" leyó en el pergamino. Y es que, el día anterior, antes de que comenzara el banquete y antes de ir a comprar los útiles, McGonagall había echo un pequeño examen para saber como situarlos en sus horarios, puesto que pensaba que en el futuro, las materias tendrían diferentes temarios, y la sorpresa que se llevó fue que Jen y Lucius eran excelentes en pociones y tendría que ponerlos con los de séptimo.

"Herbología, Historia de la magia y Encantamientos" con sexto mientras que, además de llevar pociones con séptimo, tenía también "transformaciones" de séptimo, pero con Ravenclaw.

Pociones y Historia de la magia coincidía con Slytherin, así que lo mas seguro es que vería a su hermana. Herbología, y encantamientos los llevaría con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, respectivamente.

Suspiró. Su primera clase era a las 9, una hora con Slytherin puesto que era pociones. Dejó su horario en la mesita de noche y comenzó a ordenar sus libros.

Bajó a la sala común y encontró a Ginny platicando con una de sus amigas, ambas le saludaron y Lucius respondió el saludo, si no se daba prisa, no podría alcanzar el desayuno.

Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró a Hermione, Harry y Ron sentados en los lugares acostumbrados, la mesa estaba casi vacía y, él, que no se sentía con ánimos de llegar con ellos (y el trío ni siquiera le quería hablar), se sentó alejado de ellos unos 3 metros. Un plato apareció y luego, frente a él la comida.

-¡¡Hermanito!! – saludó Jen cuando pasaba para la mesa de Slytherin - ¿por qué tan solo? ¿Por qué no estas con…? Bueno, ya sabes con quién.

-Se ha enojado conmigo

Jen abrió los ojos de sorpresa, se sintió culpable de haberle dicho a Hermione lo que Draco sabía y mas se arrepintió de haberlos seguido la noche anterior. Volteó a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a su padre con la mirada, y, cuando lo encontró, también encontró a la dichosa mujer que le caía mal por ser la prometida de su padre, así que hizo lo que nunca antes se había visto en Hogwarts (o al menos en el Hogwarts de ese tiempo) se sentó junto a su hermano, que jugaba con su desayuno. Varios alumnos se sorprendieron del hecho, pero, luego, recordando que eran hermanos, no se debían de sorprender tanto.

-Vamos Lucius, no es para tanto, al rato te perdona… no hay que preocuparse tanto.

Un plato apareció delante de Jen, y, ésta comenzó a servirse comida, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, sentarse al lado de su hermano en la escuela.

-Ni siquiera le puedo explicar las cosas, Jen, ¿sabes lo que es eso? El maldito deseo que pedí no sirvió de nada, no creo que nuestros padres se lleguen a enamorar si se tratan como si… ¡ni siquiera se pueden ver! Que tal si, si nosotros… - hubo una pausa

-Lucius, estás insinuando que… -trato de completar Jen observando minuciosamente a su hermano sorprendida – estamos en otra… en otra ¿dimensión?

Lucius asintió con la cabeza. Jen abrió los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía y su vista se dirigió mas allá de donde estaba su hermano, donde estaba Hermione, Harry y Ron.

-Pero eso no puede ser, digo… las otras dimensiones no existen, o… ¿si?

-Jen, no hay otra explicación, nuestro padre es incapaz de insultar así a nuestra madre así… como lo hicieron anoche

Jen se quedó pensativa. Parecía que la teoría de su hermano era acertada, pero, lo que no sabían era que estaban muy equivocados. No estaban en otra dimensión, era la pura realidad y el deseo de Lucius pronto se haría realidad.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y los hijos de Hermione y Draco no aparecían. Todavía no llegaban del pasado o de donde quiera que se encontraran. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no podía permitir que sus hijos vieran el como se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, la odiarían para toda la vida, y es que, ella, nunca les enseñó a engañar a las personas.

-Hermione, tranquila – dijo una Ginny preocupada – ya verás que pronto el libro se iluminará y tus gemelos estarán aquí pronto.

-Ginny, es que… no pueden ver el baile, y lo que sucede después del baile y…

-La muerte de Millicent no fue tu culpa, ni la de Draco ni…

-A lo mejor no lo fue – dijo hermione – pero, estoy segura que yo fui la culpable, yo fui la culpable de que se suicidara.

Ante esto sus amigos no supieron que decir. Ellos sabían que la muerte de la primera esposa de Draco Malfoy había sido un suicidio, pero es que, Lucius Malfoy había tenido la culpa de todo. Si, el padre de Draco, el mismo que tenía el nombre del hijo de hermione, había sido el culpable.

Draco bajó rápidamente con una pequeña vasija, por fin la había encontrado, había encontrado su pensadero.

-Malfoy, para que…

-Cállate Weasley, quiero saber en que punto de mi vida modificaron mi memoria, pero creo saber en donde.

Ron y Lavender había llegado apenas unos minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde. Harry les había mandado un mensaje en el que les decía que los gemelos habían desaparecido y ellos inmediatamente se presentaron en la mansión de su ahijada.

En cuanto Ron guardó silencio, Draco sacó una tira de su memoria y la puso en la vasija, la removió un poco y entonces vio algo borroso, en la sala común de Slytherin a en la noche. Observó a las personas que estaban presentes (Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Harry y a su esposa) y éstos asintieron con la cabeza.

Entonces, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione, que, agarró a sus amigos y los seis me metieron a los recuerdos del chico pálido.

Las seis personas observaron la sala de Slytherin, Ron y Harry reconocieron el sillón en el que, hace muchos años, habían tomado la poción multijugos para engañar al rubio. Pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un Draco con 17 años que se sentó en el sillón de la sala común que, estaba junto al fuego y que nadie ocupaba.

Minutos mas tarde, por la puerta de la sala común entró una muchacha alta de pelo negro y ojos azules, Draco la observó y le hizo la seña de que se sentara. Los Slytherins de alrededor, se fueron dejándolos charlar con más privacidad. Y es que, cuando Draco se sentaba en el sillón en el que se había sentado, era porque quería hablar seriamente con alguien.

Los seis se acercaron para escuchar la plática.

-Quisiera hablar contigo. Siéntate – El siéntate sonó mas a orden que a invitación, la chica de ojos azules se sentó en un sillón frente a el. – Gracias por librarme de la molesta de Millicent

La muchacha sonrió y dijo "de nada"

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jen Dirks

-Jen, ¿eh? Tengo la ligera impresión de haberte visto antes.

-Pues yo lo dudo, soy de Italia.

-Y dime, ¿por qué tu hermano esta en Gryffindor si se supone que son gemelos?

La muchacha llamada Jen, solo sonrió de lado.

-No puedo decirte

-¿Y a que viniste aquí?

-A conocer

-¿Conocer? ¿Conocer qué cosa?

-Es un secreto – y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo que hacer una ronda de prefectos.

La escena cambió, pero Draco considero que ese recuerdo era suficiente y, los seis volvieron a la mansión.

-¿Jen Dirks? – Dijo Hermione – es una casualidad que se llame como nuestra hija, pero…

Todos miraron a Hermione indecisos, Hermione había dicho "pero" y eso significaba solo una cosa, dudaba que ese recuerdo fuera verdadero.

-¿Crees que les modificaron a ustedes la memoria? – preguntó Ginny

-No solo a nosotros dos, puede ser que a ustedes también.

Ginny y Lavender miraron a Hermione confundidas. Eso era imposible, McGonagall, Jen, o Lucius, o quien quiera que fuera que les haya modificado la memoria, si es que se las modificaron, no podría hacer lo mismo con todo el colegio.

-Pero a todo el colegio es imposible cambiar la memoria en un instante y… -comenzó a decir Lavender, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-Y gracias a Dios que tú no los trataste tanto, Brown, ¿crees que si te modificaron la memoria, los recuerdes como yo recuerdo a Jen? – preguntó Draco

Lavender comenzó a dudar, no se acordaba muy bien de ese día pero, si servía para confirmar lo que el libro decía, ella les ayudaría.

Se levantó del asiento, y, caminó dos pasos adelante, que, era en donde estaba Hermione y Draco parados. Draco sacó su recuerdo del pensadero y, Lavender, sacó su varita de su túnica, la dirigió a su sien, y, sacó un recuerdo. Todos miraron el pensadero, y, en él, la imagen del gran comedor se hizo presente.

A Lavender no le gustaba viajar en los pensaderos, ya que la sensación de caer lo odiaba, así que se fue a sentar de nuevo a su lugar. Y les dijo que ella les esperaría ahí.

Ésta vez, solo cinco personas entraron por el pensadero, y, esta vez, observaron a una Lavender de 17 años sentada junto con Parvati en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La profesora McGonagall, directora del colegio, se paró y comenzó a decir un discurso, algo de unos alumnos nuevos, que venían de Italia y que eran gemelos.

Hermione veía nerviosamente a Draco, que le devolvía la mirada, Ron, por su parte, fue a donde estaba su "yo" joven y decía algo que nadie escuchaba, porque habló en voz muy baja, solo para escucharse él, a pesar de que estaba cerca de los demás.

Entonces las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron. Dos muchachos entraron por ella, parecidos pero diferentes, la muchacha con el pelo platinado y ojos castaños. Su hermano, con ojos grisáceos y pelo castaño, ambos tenían el pelo lacio y Hermione adulta, soltó un grito.

Sus hijos estaban en los recuerdos de Lavender, lo que significaba que…

Sintió unas manos y segundos mas tarde, se encontró en la sala. Todos la miraban sorprendidos. No creían que fuera posible.

El libro estaba en la mesita, a un lado del pensadero y Hermione lo tomó. Lo tomó y en lo abrió en la última pagina. Sus amigos la miraban, todos con pensamientos distintos, pero con la misma idea, seguro y Hermione pediría que regresara a sus hijos a la época a la que pertenecían. Y hermione hablo con voz clara. No podía permitir que sus hijos descubrieran que ella había sido la amante de Draco Malfoy.

­°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius tenía la moral baja, y es que era una persona sensible y, su hermana, trataba de animarlo, ya que, ella no se sentía con la moral tan baja como su gemelo.

Se dirigían hacia pociones, era la primera clase del día. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron, los únicos que estaban ahí eran, precisamente, las personas que Lucius menos quería ver.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?! – exclamó Ron indignado de que estuvieran ahí.

-Para tu información, estamos esperando a que empiece nuestra clase – dijo Jen fríamente

-Pero si ustedes solo tienen 15 años – dijo Ron – ésta es la clase de séptimo y el que ustedes sean Malfoy's no quiere decir que hagan lo que les plazca.

Si, afortunadamente solo estaban ellos cuando Lucius y Jen llegaron, pero, por el lado contrario, Draco Malfoy se había acercado solo, puesto que Crabbe y Goyle no estaban llevando pociones, y había escuchado las palabras de Ron

-Mira, comadreja, que mis futuros hijos sean mas inteligentes que tu maldita amiga, no quiere decir que no puedan adelantar cursos – dijo Draco

Jen y Lucius miraron a su padre. Vaya que los sorprendía. Ron simplemente volteó hacia atrás y lo desafió con la mirada.

-Al menos ellos ven de frente cuando dicen algo. – dijo Hermione apoyando a su amigo.

-Vaya, Sangre Sucia, no sabía que les tenías envidia porque ellos si pueden adelantar cursos.

-Malfoy – habló Harry por primera vez – cierra el pico, que seguro…

Pero Harry no terminó la frase porque la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella el profesor Slughorn salió.

-Hoy he abierto temprano porque… - comenzó a decir el profesor cuando vio a sus nuevos alumnos – ¡vaya! Los alumnos de los que me habló la directora… si que deben de ser genios en pociones para estar en este nivel, ¿de verdad son hermanos? Bueno… pasen, pasen.

Otros alumnos comenzaron a llegar cuando los otros ya se habían sentado. Hermione, Ron y Harry en la segunda fila, mientras que Draco, Jen y por último lucius, junto a su hermana que estaba en medio, estaban en la última fila.

La clase comenzó y Jen comenzó a fastidiarse. Eso que el profesor estaba leyendo acerca de cómo usar las propiedades del polvo de cuerno de unicornio, lo había escuchado de su hermano, que lo había estudiado hacía apenas unas semanas atrás.

-Señor Malfoy… – dijo Slughorn – sería tan amable de… - el profesor se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Lucius

Draco, y, para mala suerte, Lucius, se habían parado al mismo tiempo, puesto que, Lucius siempre estaba acostumbrado a que, en clases, le dijeran así.

La clase entera se volvió hacia donde estaba el profesor viendo y se le quedaron viendo a Lucius, que, estaba pensando cómo se las arreglaría para que su madre le volviera a hablar y… sintió un pellizco a su lado izquierdo y volvió la mirada a su hermana, sentada de ese lado. Levantó la vista un poco y su joven padre le miraba. Desvió su mirada hacia el trío que le veía como si hubiera sido culpable de algo y, luego al resto de la clase que estaba sorprendida…

-Lo… Lo siento… - dijo – entendí Dirks

Y se sentó. El profesor le veía confundido, pero no le dio importancia y se volvió hacia Draco.

-Como iba diciendo, señor Malfoy, ¿podría continuar la lectura?

Draco comenzó a leer, mientras que la pálida piel de Lucius estaba adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas y Hermione no le quitaba la vista, puesto, que, a diferencia de la clase, que había ignorado el comentario y se habían vuelto a sus libros, ella dirigía la mirada hacia Lucius, que, tenía las manos en la mesa, encima del libro, cabizbajo y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Deseo que regreses a mis hijos a su tiempo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Hermione sostenía el libro. Era la quinta vez que le decía lo que quería y de repente. Todos se quedaron congelados. No solo en la mansión Malfoy. Todo el mundo se quedó congelado. El tiempo se paro, y todo, para poder cumplir el deseo que Hermione había pedido, sin interferir en el deseo de Lucius y, debajo del último deseo comenzó a escribirse lentamente las palabras de Hermione.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Como les prometí, aquí otro capitulo de mi fic, espero y les haya gustado, porque, me costó muchisisisisisisisisimo escribir algunas partes. Para mi desgracia (y supongo que también para ustedes) cuando estaba escribiendo inspirada, mi mamá me hablaba y yo, pss tenía que acudir a la señal… y me quitaba la inspiración ¬¬ y, en verdad, fue muy, pero muy difícil agarrarla de nuevo.**

**Pero bueno… la verdad que éste capitulo no me gustó para nada.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un review, en serio que se los agradezco mucho!!**

**Pasando a otras cosas, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, porque las vacaciones de Semana Santa se me han acabado y el lunes regreso a la escuela tiempo completo (y eso incluye las noches, para poder hacer la tarea) así que, ya saben, mientras mas RR reciba, trataré de actualizar mas seguido…**

**¡¡Muchas gracias por leerme y nos leemos en la próxima!!**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	9. Nuevo patriarca en la Familia Malfoy

**Cap 9. Nuevo patriarca en la Familia Malfoy**

La navidad pronto llegó, y con ella, el tiempo de volver a la mansión. O al menos para Draco Malfoy, porque, dentro de unos días se casaba. Draco se había hartado de escuchar a Jen decirle que no se casara, pero, ¿qué podía hacer el? Simplemente había sido una orden de su padre y no la podía desobedecer así como así, porque, el día en que se casara, el tomaría posesión de todo lo que la familia Malfoy representaba, negocios, dinero, responsabilidades, todo. Dentro de una semana él sería el patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas y puras del mundo mágico inglés.

"Haré lo que pueda para no casarme" le había dicho Draco a Jen con tal de tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que lo hacía porque era un requisito y porque su padre lo había decidido. Todo el mundo pensaba que el terminaría casándose con Pansy, pero ella, no tenía planes de boda a corto plazo, además, ellos eran amigos desde la infancia sin contar que se iría a vivir a Francia unos años en lo que la guerra del Señor Tenebroso se acababa, o, en este caso, empezara, porque, todavía no comenzaba.

-¿Papá, podré ir a la mansión contigo? –preguntó Jen el día en que Draco preparaba sus cosas para irse, que, para esas alturas, había echo todo lo que podía en contra de Millicent.

-No, además, ¿Qué le dirás a mi padre? ¿Qué su futura nieta lo esta visitando? – había respondido Draco.

El abuelo. Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en el abuelo, puesto que nunca lo conoció. Ella sabía que el abuelo se llamaba igual que su hermano, y es que, su abuela, a la que sí conocía y que solo veía en navidades, le había dicho que, cuando ella y su hermano nacieron, había convencido de ponerle al varón el nombre de Lucius.

-¿Cómo es el abuelo? – preguntó de repente.

Los dos estaban en la habitación de Draco, puesto que éste estaba arreglando el baúl para irse en las vacaciones. Jen estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama observando una linda, elegante y cara invitación de bodas, que era la que su abuela le había mandado a su padre para que la aprobara o rechazara (y Draco, para no meterse en problemas con Millicent a quien le fascinaba dicha invitación, aceptó)

-Lucius es muy… - Draco se calló. No sabía como describir a su padre.

-Debe de ser un buen hombre, puesto que mi hermano se llama como él – Jen bajó la mirada.

Definitivamente ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su lado sensible. Eso solo era parte de la personalidad de su hermano y ella no era bueno demostrándolo. Ella solo sabía hacer cosas más superficiales y es que, a ella le gustaba eso, pensaba que mostrar sentimientos era de perdedores y siempre molestaba a Lucius con eso.

-No – terminó diciendo Draco – Mi padre es muy diferente a como es tu hermano.

Jen levantó la mirada y observó a su padre. Su mirada fría demostraba sinceridad y, a decir verdad, se estaba acostumbrando a tratar esa faceta suya, puesto que era mucho más frío, arrogante, y egoísta de lo que ya lo conocía.

Draco sacó un sobre. En él, su letra pulcra demostraba un "Blaise" en el sobre. Se lo tendió a su hija.

-Dáselo a Blaise – le ordenó

Jen asintió con la cabeza y tomó la carta. La guardó en su túnica y escuchó el ruido sordo del baúl. Su padre había terminado de empacar.

-Jen – dijo con su voz cansada y preguntándole otra vez como en todos esos meses – he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he preguntado lo mismo estos meses. ¿Me lo dirás?

Jen ya sabía a lo que su padre se refería, pero, era demasiado fácil no revelarle nada, pero se hizo la desentendida otra vez.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Si que sabes mentir – dijo Draco –, bien lo sabes – Jen sonrió- ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Me lo preguntas a Diario – le contestó – ya deberías de saber la respuesta

-Pues creo que la respuesta la sigo esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jen se levantó de la cama, se desarrugó su túnica, que se había arrugado al momento de sentarse y observó que sus zapatos estuvieran pulcros, como siempre lo estaban. Caminó hacia la puerta y su mano la puso en el pomo, le dio vuelta y sin abrirla, dándole la espalda a su joven padre, dijo:

-No te lo diré.

Acto seguido, ella salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo, seguramente, los deberes que eran para las vacaciones de invierno, que, precisamente, ese día comenzaban.

Lucius estornudó. Lo que significaba una cosa: alguien había estado hablando de él. Subió la vista y observó a su madre en la mesa de enfrente, leyendo un grueso libro. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo observó detenidamente y con enojo. Volvió a su lectura.

Lucius suspiró. Su madre no le dirigía la palabra desde aquel incidente en la torre de astronomía. Y que decir de Harry y Ron. Ellos tampoco le hablaban. ¿Cómo se supone que ellos iban a saber como se enamoraban? Eso era una locura y cada vez la idea de que estaban en otra dimensión se apoderaba más y más de su mente.

Bajó su vista y volvió a releer la página en la que estaba por décima vez. Ese día no se podía concentrar. Y es que las confusiones en clase de pociones cuando el maestro decía "Señor Malfoy" eran demasiado comunes. La clase ya le veía raro y por más que intentaba meterse en la mente que ahí no era un Malfoy, no podía.

"…polvo de unicornio junto con la pus de bubotubérculos y un poco de polvo de hada, se mezclan exactamente 3 minutos girando en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, constantemente, y, después, se deja reposar 30 minutos para…"

¿Cómo sería la futura boda de su padre? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que sería un derroche de dinero y de lujos con tal de quedar bien frente a toda la sociedad. Eso le había dicho la abuela. "Las fiestas de los Malfoy's son las más reconocidas en el mundo mágico"

"…poder agregarle saliva de tritón y polvo de alas de Doxie y poder mezclarlo, ésta vez, cinco minutos y… "

Definitivamente su mente no estaba en el libro. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba leyendo y no sabía si esa era la poción que el profesor les mandó hacer para vacaciones.

Llevó sus manos a su cara para recargarla de cansancio. Vaya que si estaba cansado. Cada día pensaba en como regresar a su tiempo. Seguramente y las clases en Hogwarts ya habían comenzado y Anne ya se debía de haber regresado a Francia. James estaría enfadado con él por dejarle tanto tiempo solo y…

-¿Cansado? – una voz femenina se escuchó. Pero no era su hermana.

Quitó sus manos de su cara y levantó la cabeza. Una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules le había tendido una pluma, que, inconscientemente, se le había caído a Lucius al suelo.

-Gracias… - le dijo tímidamente.

Hacía mucho que no sentía el acoso de sus fans en la biblioteca, y la verdad era que disfrutaba que no le siguieran

.- Flash Back -.

-Dile tu…

-No, mejor tu…

-mejor le digo yo…

-no, ninguna de las tres, yo lo invitaré.

Las muchachas cuchicheaban en la mesa de al lado de Lucius, en la biblioteca, y si bien cuchicheaban, Lucius las podía escuchar perfectamente. El dueño de los ojos grises tenía toda la mesa ocupada con libros. Próximamente sería el primer baile de la escuela en muchos años y desde entonces, le habían estado mortificando. Si no era Mary quien le molestaba insinuándosele para que la invitara, era Liss, si no era Liss, era Caroline, si no era ninguna de las tres anteriores, era cualquier otra que le tratara de seducir para que fuera al baile con ella…

-Mejor vete a casa y así te evitas tantos problemas, al fin y al cabo, a quien quieres no esta aquí, está en Francia – había dicho su hermana, y él, había terminado haciéndole caso y, en vacaciones de invierno se había ido a la mansión.

.- Fin Flash back -.

-Soy Mariane – dijo la muchacha un poco sonrojada tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw – tengo 14 años

-Mucho gusto, Mariane, yo soy…

-Sé quien eres… digo, eres popular en mi casa… eres… Lucius Dirks.

Lucius no lo podía creer. ¿También ahí? Esperaba que si tenía club de fans, al menos fuera en mucha menor cantidad a la que tenía en su tiempo.

-¡ah! Bueno… pues mucho gusto – y le sonrió. La muchacha se sonrojó más.

-Yo… este… me preguntaba si…

-¡¡Lucius!! – dijo una voz femenina familiar. Su hermana

Si que su hermana era inoportuna. La pobre chica había decidido mucho en hablarle al pobre chico castaño y, ahora Jen le interrumpía.

-Bueno… – dijo la chica de Ravenclaw – me… voy… espero y podamos platicar otro día – dijo cuando Jen ya estaba ahí sentada junto a ella, y Lucius solo le sonrió asintiéndole con la cabeza.

La chica se levantó y se fue, más roja y avergonzada de lo que uno se podría imaginar.

-Se va hoy – soltó Jen

-Aja – respondió Lucius

-Lucius, escúchame.

-Te estoy escuchando, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me presente en casa y que le diga que no puede casarse?

-¡Claro que no! No puedes hacer eso, además, no puedes llegar con papá y decirle que se casara con Hermio…

-¡¡SHH!! – le calló lucius. Pero Hermione levantó la mirada y se les quedó viendo – No puedes andar diciendo eso por ahí así como así…

-Vamos, yo se que a mamá le gusta la biblioteca pero…

-¿De que están hablando?

Cuando menos lo esperaban, la voz de Hermione Granger les sonó a un lado, y, cuando voltearon, ella estaba ahí.

-¡Tonto! – regañó Jen a Lucius – ¡¡No me dijiste que estaba aquí!!

-¡¡Pensé que la habías visto!!

-Muy bien. Explíquenme de qué estaban hablando de mí, porque escuché claramente Hermione. – dijo la castaña

-Nada que te interese – dijo Jen fríamente – además, si no te caemos bien, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber de qué hablamos?

-Un día, Malfoy, –dijo en susurro para que solo los gemelos la escucharan – un día voy a saber que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí.

Y hermione se fue.

Estaban desayunando. Hacía una semana que Draco se había ido y hacía más o menos una semana que Jen le había entregado la carta a Blaise, puesto que, él era el padrino de bodas de Draco y se había ido un día después que su amigo. Jen desayunaba a diario con su hermano porque, no tenía amigos en ese tiempo, y a decir verdad Jen tampoco, así que los dos se sentaban en la mesa de gryffindor a desayunar. Era ya costumbre de verlos juntos, además, la mesa de Slytherin estaba muy sola, pues casi todos los alumnos se habían ido a presenciar la boda del año en el mundo mágico.

-Hermione, estás exagerando – había dicho Ron – ¿estás segura que estaban diciendo tu nombre? Digo, ellos…

-Ron, escuché claramente como decían Hermione.

-pues sea lo que sea que estén tramando, a esos dos se les ve extraños desde ayer –terminó diciendo Harry

Y Harry tenía razón, el día anterior había sido el día de la boda. Lucius y Jen estaban muy nerviosos pues no sabían si de verdad Draco se caso o no, puesto que se suponía que son quien se tenía que casar era con Hermione Granger.

-He estado pensando mucho en lo que ellos pueden hacer aquí, pero… no logro entenderlo. – dijo Hermione

-Primero – dijo ron masticando un trozo de carne – creo que deberíamos preguntar – tomo un sorbo a su zumo – como es que llegaron hasta aquí.

-Lo que dice Ron es cierto, Hermione, no podemos saber que hacen aquí si no sabemos ni siquiera como es que llegaron.

-Pues estuve leyendo un poco en la biblioteca – dijo sacando un libro grueso

-¿un poco? Hermione, eso está mas largo que…

-Ron, esto no es mucho, además es más corto que la Historia de Hogwarts.

-Ron, Hermione, no peleen de nuevo, me marean a veces

-Bueno – continuó hermione – como iba diciendo, estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, pero, no existe nada que pueda transportar mas allá de unas horas al pasado, el giratiempo es lo más sofisticado y solo puedes retroceder un día cuando mucho, ¿Cómo es que ellos retrocedieron 15 años, o mas?

-¡¡El libro Lucius!! ¡¿Dejaste el libro?! – se escuchó a Jen decir.

El trío volteó a verlos inmediatamente.

-¡¡Cuando desperté no estaba!! ¡¡Lo mas seguro es que se haya quedado en casa!!

-¡¡Lucius!! ¡¡No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado!!

-¡¡No es mi culpa!!

La poca gente que estaba en el gran comedor, se les quedó viendo, incluyendo a los profesores que estaban sentados.

Y es que Jen le había dicho a Lucius que pidiera otro deseo al libro para regresar a su época, pero Lucius le había dicho que no lo tenía y entonces Jen había enfurecido, peleando en medio del comedor.

Jen se levantó enojada y, antes de salir del gran comedor volteó y le gritó a Lucius:

-¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡POR TODO!! ¡¡POR SER EL FAVORITO DE MAMA!! ¡¡PORQUE TÚ SI QUEDASTE EN GRYFFINDOR!!

-¡¡Y no puedo creer que James se haya fijado en ti con lo terca que eres!! ¡¡ ¿Acaso Lily nunca te lo dijo?! ¡¡ERES IGUAL A ROSE!! ¡¡ADEMAS TU ERES LA FAVORITA DE PAPA!!

Jen se quedó estática. Lucius se paró de su lugar y la siguió a la puerta, pero en lugar de pararse en la puerta a seguir discutiendo, la pasó y salió del comedor.

Jen mostró toda su sangre fría de Slytherin. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero ahí estaban algunos alumnos y los maestros, así que se mostró fría y sin sentimientos. Salió detrás de su hermano y tomó un caminó diferente.

-¿libro? – dijo Hermione susurrándose - ¿Gryffindor? ¿James? ¿Lily? ¿Rose?

A hermione no se le escapaba nada, por eso era que ella era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación en hogwarts.

-Harry, ¿no te parece raro?

-¿Qué hayan estado peleando?

-Por favor Hermione – dijo Ron – son hermanos, no siempre se han de llevar bien, yo peleo a veces con Fred y George, aunque a tal punto no…

-¿es que no se dan cuenta? ¿si vienen del futuro deben de conocer a nuestros hijos, porque, estoy segura de que Harry le pondrá a sus hijos James y Lily, o me equivoco?

Harry enrojeció. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Nunca pensó en como llamaría a sus hijos si es que no terminaba muriendo a manos de Voldemort. Y es que era Voldemort era la prioridad ahora. Matarlo y que el mundo mágico no tuviera un futuro tan oscuro.

-eso quiere decir que… yo me casaré y tendré hijos y… ¿mi hijo será amigo de un Malfoy? Eso es… muy…

-¿saben que? – dijo hermione – voy a ir a hablar con Malfoy. Junior. – dijo al ver la cara de Ron - Quiero saber que demonios es lo que guardan en secreto.

Ron y Harry se quedaron de piedra. ¿Iría a hablar con lucius? Hermione se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta y sus amigos se quedaron ahí viéndola.

-Creo que Hermione se ha vuelto loca… mira que tus hijos amigos de los hijos de Malfoy… - dijo Ron cuando ya no la veían.

-Creo que Hermione esta sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas – concordó Harry y ambos comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Seguramente ahí estaría Lucius. Caminó y se paró frente a la señora gorda.

-oye hermione – le dijo el retrato, que, ya le tenía confianza a la prefecta – ¿que sucedió en el gran comedor? Mira que el chico nuevo entró muy…

-Es lo que quiero averiguar – le cortó hermione.

La señora gorda se abrió en cuanto Hermione dijo la contraseña y entró. La sala común estaba vacía. Sin duda eran vacaciones de invierno. Hermione supuso que Lucius estaba arriba, así que subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del chico. Silencio. Volvió a tocar. Más silencio. Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y… cerrado. Vaya… parecía que el chico no quería ser molestado. Le llamó por su apellido "Malfoy" y no se escuchó nada. Hermione sacó su varita y, con un hechizo abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba, tumbado en la cama dándole la espalda. Hermione entró y se acercó a la cama.

Parecía que estaba dormido, pero no. Lucius estaba escuchando lo que sucedía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que, para los dos era incomodo y largo. Lucius seguía dándole la espalda, y fingió que no había escuchado que había entrado en su habitación. Más silencio. Hermione se hartó de que el chico fingiera que no sabía que estaba ahí, así que habló.

-Vengo a que me expliques un par de cosas – dijo

Lucius no le hizo caso y siguió igual, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Hermione le decía. Entonces, se levantó quedando sentado en la cama al lado contrario del que estaba hermione, dándole la espalda todavía. Abrió su cajón y puso su placa de prefecto ahí. Se quedó sentado esperando a que hermione le hablara.

Ella observó que metió algo a la mesita y, se quedó parada. Alguna razón tenía para no hablarle, y, es que, en parte ella había tenido la culpa porque le había dejado de hablar así como así. Hermione rodó los ojos y pensó en cómo disculparse con el chico. Y es que ella no quería disculparse con un Malfoy, eso estaba en contra de su razonamiento.

-Oye, siento no haberte hablado, pero es que eres un malfoy y… bueno… malfoy me odia y yo le odio y es un sentimiento mutuo.

Lucius no dijo nada. No volteaba y seguía dándole la espalda, y la razón era muy simple, no quería que su madre lo viera llorar. No. Su padre le había enseñado a ocultar sentimientos, aunque, a decir verdad, eso de ocultar sentimientos solo se le daba bien a Jen, porque él se esforzaba más y no lo conseguía.

Hermione se desesperaba por no escuchar nada del chico. Pensaba en si esa había sido la manera correcta de decírselo, pero… bueno… la verdad es que ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo.

-No… tienes… la culpa – dijo finalmente lucius con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione reconoció ese signo claramente. Ese tono de voz era de cuando alguien quería que le apoyaran y no podía aguantar algo que tenía dentro. Rodeó la cama y se sentó al lado de lucius, que tenía la cabeza gacha y su pelo, un poco largo, le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó hermione al ver que una lágrima caía de la cara del chico castaño.

Pero lucius no dijo nada, comenzó a escucharse un pequeño sollozo de su parte. Había peleado con la única persona en la que esos momentos podía estar entendiéndolo, y todo porque Jen era demasiada impulsiva y se enojaba por todo. Lo peor del caso era que se había enojado porque el maldito libro no había ido con ellos y él no tenía la culpa. Su padre estaba a punto de casarse con una bruja, que ni siquiera había tratado, pero que Jen se encargó de manchar su nombre para con él y no sabía como regresar a su tiempo. Los libros no le podían ayudar en ese momento. Si tan solo no hubiera pedido ese maldito deseo…

-El hubiera no existe – dijo finalmente y Hermione se sorprendió, pues, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba – los libros no pueden ayudarme.

-¿Estás así porque te has peleado con tu hermana? – preguntó ella finalmente. Lucius negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… en realidad eso es solo una parte de mis problemas. La otra parte no está aquí.

-te refieres a… ¿Draco Malfoy?

-es que… no se ni siquiera si estoy en el lugar correcto.

-¿lugar correcto?

Lucius se calló de repente. Quería desahogarse con alguien desde que pensaba que estaba en otra dimensión, pero nunca había podido. Jen no le entendería, a ella siempre le importaba mas lo superficial.

-Jen se enojo conmigo porque perdí un libro – cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Pero si tan solo es un libro… pueden ir a la librería y comprar otro, ¿no?

-Es que este libro no se puede conseguir así como así… y… yo no tengo la culpa de que no estuviera cuando desperté en el pasillo…

-¿y se lo has dicho?

-si, pero… es que ella es demasiado terca

Hermione se quedó callada y de repente se sintió rara. ¿Cómo era que ella estuviera hablando así con lucius si, era ella la que iba a ir a hacer preguntas?

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo después de un momento y, esperando que lucius no reaccionara como temía, Lucius solo asintió con la cabeza – yo se que vienes del futuro y todo eso… lo que Jen me contó, pero… ¿Por qué… por qué comenzaron a decir de james, lily, y...? ¿Digo, conoces a nuestros hijos? Me refiero, a mis hijos a los de ron y a los de harry…

Lucius ya no aguantaba más. Si jen le había contado hace tiempo a su padre algo, ¿por qué el no podría? Además, no le contaría todo.

-Yo… si. Los conozco. James es hijo de Harry y es de mi edad y va en mi casa y curso, somos amigos.

Hermione de repente sintió una curiosidad enorme por saber que le pasaría a ella en el futuro. No supo porque, pero cuando acordó, estaba formulándole a Lucius la pregunta.

-Y… ¿Mis hijos son amigos tuyos?

Lucius sonrió de lado. No sabía que contestar, además… algo sonó en la ventana. Una lechuza. Gracias a Merlín que le había salvado de contestar la pregunta que la castaña le había echo.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana. La lechuza del profeta le tendió la pata y, él le pagó, desató el periódico y el ave se fue volando. El titular que vio no le gustó para nada. Su cara se puso más pálida de lo que ya era y, se sentó en la cama, el periódico cayó al suelo y el solo repetía "no puede ser". Hermione sintió curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba al chico y recogió el periodico del suelo, leyó y no entendió porqué Luicius se ponía así. Dejó el periodico en la cama y se acercó a lucius que parecía que había visto a un muerto resucitar.

-¿Lucius? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo…

Harry y Ron entraron en ese momento corriendo a la habitación. Ron se había preocupado porque hermione se había tardado en hablar con el chico, pero al ver a Lucius en el estado que estaba, se preocupó más por el chico que por su amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó cuando ambos se acercaron a la cama

Hermione solo apuntó con el dedo al periodico. Harry lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta el titular:

"_**Nuevo Patriarca en la Familia Malfoy: Draco Malfoy y Millicent Bulstrode se unieron ayer en matrimonio"**_

**¿Cómo están?**

**Pues si, yo aquí de nuevo molestándolos con otro capítulo de mi fic, como pueden ver, aquí ya empieza lo que hermione no quería que sus hijos supieran, aquí comienza la historia de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy… creo que, me pasé un poquito… jejeje… bueno… yo me entiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews, y aquí una mención especial:**

**Yequita, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, Margara, Hermione-Malfoy-35, Astridradcliffe, friidaliizziiooz, Marmarcruz8, Sirinnette, HatakeAdriana, Iamalonefordanny-19, Darkred-sun y eligrangerdemalfoy.**

**Muchisisimas Gracias por sus reviews!! Se los agradezco infinitamente!!**

**Y bueno… no se podrán quejar, que esta vez hice nada mas y nada menos que, 9 hojas (y cachito) en Word!! Vaya que si se los hice mas largo…**

**Por cierto, esta será la última actualización porque entro a la escuela, y, me será demasiado difícil actualizar e inspirarme, en especial inspirarme, puesto que, necesito hacer tareas y descansar… pero… espero y pronto actualizar…**

**Y no se les olvide mandarme Reviews, que, yo los estaré esperando.**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	10. En el Baño de Prefectos Parte I

**Cap 10. En el Baño de Prefectos. Parte I**

¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Harry, Ron y Hermione no sabían que era lo que Lucius tenía. Se supone que su padre se acababa de casar, ¿no es así? Y eso suponía que todo iba bien puesto que ellos nacerían, ¿Verdad?

Lucius estaba tan impactado por la noticia que se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya era, a Hermione le asustó su aspecto, y no solo a ella, a Ron y a Harry también. Pero lucius solo pensaba en el titular.

-¿No crees que… deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería? – preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

Hermione observó a Lucius. Definitivamente le había pasado algo, pero, parecía que Lucius se estaba reponiendo de la impresión luego de unos minutos. Lucius no quería que le llevaran a la enfermería. Además no se sentía mal. No le dolía nada.

-Yo estoy bien, de veras, no tienen que preocuparse por mí.

Hermione asintió, pero Harry, por alguna razón no y, lo convenció de ir a la enfermería.

Bajaron los cuatro. Caminaron por los pasillos y, de repente, una niña de primer año de Slytherin se topó con ellos.

-¡¡Al fin le encontré!! – dijo la niña respirando profundamente a falta de aire por haber corrido. – La señorita… Jen… está… se…

Lucius frunció el ceño. ¿Jen? Que habría pasado. Tranquilizó a la niña y cuando hubo agarrado más aire, le dijo:

-Llevaron a Jen a la enfermería. Se ha desmayado en medio de la sala común. Me pidieron que le avisara porque…

Lucius no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Había ella visto el titular del profeta? El trío le seguía también corriendo. Izquierda, derecha, lo importante era llegar a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron Lucius abrió la puerta, y comenzó a buscar en las camas con los demás detrás de el. Finalmente la encontró un poco mas allá de lo que él pensaba y, se acerco lentamente.

-¿Jen? – Susurró Lucius - ¿Estas bien?

Jen entreabrió los ojos y observó a su hermano. Seguía enojada con él pero…

-Vaya titular, ¿eh?

Lucius no dijo nada. Seguía parado y su mirada se tornó fría.

-Pues si primero no te hubieras enojado tanto, lo hubieras tomado con más calma.

Jen se quedó pensando. Si. Lo aceptaba. Había sido impulsiva, como siempre. Le había dicho a Lucius que era su culpa el que el libro no estuviera ahí cuando llegaron. Pero ella en el fondo sabía que no había sido su culpa. Sabía que cuando despertaron el libro no estaba ahí, pero sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien por no poder estar en su casa.

-Bueno, ya… lo acepto – dijo fríamente.

Hermione les hizo la seña a sus amigos de que salieran para dejarlos solos. Ellos aceptaron y la siguieron afuera. Se sentaron.

-No entiendo porqué Lucius palideció cuando leyó el titular. – dijo Ron.

-Parece que había visto un fantasma –dijo harry.

-Pero, aquí en Hogwarts hay fantasmas y…

La cara de desconcierto de ron, ante la frase de harry, hizo que el pelinegro se riera e interrumpiera la frase de su amigo.

Hermione estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. El titular era que Draco se había casado, eso significaba que su madre era Millicent Bulstrode y…

-¿Se casó con Millicent? – dijo Hermione y sus amigos asintieron.

­-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Los dos son unas víboras que…

-Ron… ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Millicent no puede ser su madre.

-Pero – interrumpió Harry – ya lo leíste. Se casó con Millicent.

-Si, pero, ellos no tienen los rasgos físicos de Millicent.

-Hermione, por favor – dijo Ron – Ellos son iguales a Malfoy… bueno… a excepción del color de pelo de Lucius que es castaño y los ojos de Jen que son mieles.

-Exacto Ron

-¿Quieres decir que… ellos no son hijos de Millicent?

Harry no había dicho nada.

-Por supuesto que no Ron. Bulstrode es morena y Lucius es castaño.

Ahora que lo decía, era verdad. No se habían fijado en ese detalle.

-¿Entonces quien es la madre de esos dos?

-No lo se… pero… lo averiguaré. Ellos dos tienen mucho que decir.

* * *

Millicent despertó con una sonrisa. Estaba de lado y cuando se levantó, no vio a Draco por ninguna parte, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Se levantó y escuchó como caía el agua en el baño de junto. Se acercó y, trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Draco estaba disfrutando de su baño. A él no le agradaba mucho Millicent, pero no podía hacer nada porque su padre era quien había arreglado la boda. ¿Qué estarían pensando sus hijos? Sabía que a ellos, en especial a Jen, no le agradaba en nada la morena, y no los culpaba. Ella para el era insoportable, y, si había tenido sexo con ella la noche anterior, solo era por cumplir con la primera noche, porque eso era lo que había tenido el. Sexo. Aunque Millicent se confundiera.

-¿Draco? – escuchó que hablaban desde la puerta. Era Millicent pero el no contesto.

Esa noche fue la primera que durmió en la Habitación Principal de la Mansión Malfoy. Sus padres se habían mudado de habitación para dejarle esa a su hijo, que, dentro de un año, tomaría las riendas y las decisiones de la familia.

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Millicent que le hablaba. A él le fastidiaba que estuvieran tan pendiente de sus acciones, principalmente porque sus padres nunca se preocuparon tanto y el podía hacer lo que quería.

Cerró el grifo de la bañera y dijo en voz alta que no le molestara, quería bañarse tranquilamente. Sabía que Millicent trataría de entrar con magia, pero, puso un hechizo potente a la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir.

Se puso a meditar.

* * *

-Me dijeron que me desmaye – dijo a lucius – pero, yo solo recuerdo haber leído el titular y cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí.

-Jen… perdóname por lo que te dije.

Jen se quedó callada. Ella era la que había provocado la pelea, como siempre, y era Lucius quien se disculpaba, como siempre.

-No has cambiado nada – le dijo a su hermano.

-Y la verdad, tu tampoco has cambiado hermana – le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

Y es que siempre que se peleaban, por la terquedad de Jen, era lo mismo. Lucius se disculpaba y a ella le remordía la conciencia puesto que siempre necesitaba a alguien con quien desquitar su enojo y Lucius por ser la persona así, era el que sufría toda la furia de Jen. Y es que Jen se sentía demasiado tensa en la situación en la que estaban. Extrañaba su vida en la mansión y en el Hogwarts que ella conocía. Extrañaba las pláticas con su amiga Rose, que a opinión de Lucius era una víbora, y…

-Perdóname tu a mí – dijo Jen con la cabeza gacha – yo soy siempre la que comienza todo. Soy yo la que desquita su coraje contigo y tú siempre eres el que se disculpa. Déjame disculparme a mí. Es mi turno.

Lucius no estaba sorprendido, pero era la primera vez que Jen le decía esas palabras.

-Jen, he estado pensando mucho después de ver el titular – Jen levantó su cabeza lo observo a los ojos

-Piensas que… ¿en verdad es otra dimensión?

-Si. Mi padre nunca se casará con mi madre. Obsérvalos. Papá se acaba de casar con esa…

-¿Loca? ¿Víbora? ¿Fastidiosa? ¿Hipócrita?

-Bueno… todas esas cosas, a lo que me refiero es que si se siguen tratándose a insultos y...

Lucius se calló. Había escuchado un ruido al otro lado de la cortina que separaba a Jen de la otra cama.

Jen también lo notó. Pero ella no había escuchado nada, ella había visto un ligero movimiento en la cortina.

-El helado de Chocolate – dijo Jen – ese es el que quiero que me traigas.

Lucius miró a su hermana. Siempre sacaba el helado de chocolate cuando pensaba que no debían de hablar más de un tema porque eran espiados.

-Está bien. Pero te lo traeré hasta que te mejores.

Hermione salió de detrás de la cortina, molesta porque la habían descubierto. Ella quería saber más. Si que esos dos habían sacado la astucia de un Slytherin.

-Muy bien. Quiero que me cuenten todo – dijo sin rodeos – y todo significa todo.

Jen sonrió con su risa para cambiar de tema, mientras que Lucius, la observó a los ojos y dijo:

-Le he dicho a Jen que el helado de chocolate solo es para personas bondadosas, pero ella esta terca a que es su favorito y que ella es bondadosa.

Hermione sabía que a esos dos sería más difícil de sacarles la información que quería, y el por qué cambiaban de tema cuando la veían o… la descubrían. Y se sentó en la cama a platicar con, sin saberlo, sus futuros hijos.

* * *

Ese día tenían que regresar a Hogwarts, y la verdad que era un alivio, porque, a Draco le había fastidiado mucho compartir esa semana con Millicent. Y pensar que tendría que estar con ella el resto de su vida. ¿Qué acaso sus padres no habían pensado en otra persona? Prefería estar con cualquier otra persona a estar con la odiosa de Millicent. Y es que ella a todas horas le decía "cariño" "bebé" y toda clase de sobrenombres que a Draco le disgustaban.

Empacó sus cosas en el baúl y, observó su mano izquierda. En él, un anillo de Oro con una M de platino. M de Malfoy. El anillo era espectacular y, estaba en su dedo anular. Se lo podía quitar cuando el quería, pero, eso significaba deshonra a la familia puesto que estaba casado y Millicent llevaba un anillo igual al de el.

Su mente estaba divagando guardando sus cosas y, Millicent entró por la puerta.

-¡¡Bebé!! - Le dijo y se lanzó a donde estaba Draco, tumbándolo en la cama, quedando arriba de él – estas son nuestras últimas horas… que tal si… - y comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco.

Pero Draco no sentía nada. Como siempre. En todos los días después de la boda, Millicent había tratado de seducirlo, pero él nunca le hizo caso, era demasiado fastidioso lo que ella trataba de hacer.

La empujó y se levantó de la cama. Se acomodó su traje negro y su túnica, y cerró su baúl que estaba al lado opuesto de Millicent. Ya había recogido todo lo que necesitaba.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo. Solo esperaba que en Hogwarts ella no tuviera que compartir su cama con él.

Pero lo que él no se imaginaba era que, el cuarto en donde él dormía en Hogwarts, cuando, Jen entró, el hechizo que lo protegía solo dejaría entrar a la madre de Jen, puesto que, al dejar entrar la sangre Malfoy, tendría que dejar entrar a la progenitora de ésta puesto que era su deber dejar entrar a la familia malfoy en ella, y, Jen llevaba la Sangre de Hermione Granger.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry a Jen cuando comían esa mañana

-Si - Jen le sonrió sinceramente.

Jen y Lucius habían comenzado a convivir mucho mas con Harry, Ron y Hermione desde que Jen había estado en el hospital. Habían descubierto que Jen y Lucius eran un poco diferentes a como era Draco Malfoy y, era por eso que se llevaban bien con ellos. Ron pensaba que eran físicamente parecidos a Malfoy, pero eran completamente diferentes a Malfoy, lo cual era un poco cierto, puesto que Jen, a veces era muy Slytherin.

Jen solo se había desmayado de la impresión por el titular, pero aún así, Harry, Ron y Hermione le preguntaba si estaba bien, puesto que a veces se ponía a pensar en otras cosas y ellos pensaban que se sentía mal.

-Bueno… entonces… me dijo que…

La puerta del comedor se abrió. Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y entró Draco Malfoy con una cara de fastidio y detrás de él, Millicent, pues ellos eran los mas esperados ese día.

Jen y Lucius nunca habían pensado en qué harían cuando vieran de nuevo a su padre con su esposa, así que solo se quedaron viendo.

Draco observó la mesa de Slytherin enojado y Millicent aprovechó para ponerse a su lado izquierdo y colgarse de su brazo. Pero Draco no vio a quien esperaba ver en la mesa de Slytherin y dirigió su vista a la mesa de Gryffindor y entonces los vio. Vio a la persona que buscaba con su vista, sentada entre con su hermano y Hermione y enfrente de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Entonces el gran comedor entró en silencio. Un silencio nervioso. Todos sabían que Draco Malfoy era muy estricto con su casa y por eso era llamado "Príncipe de Slytherin".

Jen abrió los ojos cuando vio a su padre con unos ojos furiosos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – dijo Millicent, y enseguida dirigió su vista hacia donde Draco observaba. Y lo malentendió perfectamente. Una Slytherin con unos Gryffindor.

Pero a Draco no le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Lo que a él le molestaba era que estuviera precisamente con el trío mas famoso de Hogwarts.

Se safó violentamente de Millicent, que no puso ningún pero y todo el gran comedor estuvo en silencio y observando. La mesa de profesores estaba igual. Todos se habían acostumbrado a ver a esa Slytherin en Gryffindor, pero, ahora que llegaba Draco Malfoy, todos querían saber que pasaría. Incluso la directora del colegio estaba así. Porque la verdad ella también quería saber lo mismo que Jen y Lucius, saber como se enamorarían sus dos antiguos alumnos.

-JEN – dijo fuertemente Draco al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde se encontraba su hija. Todo el gran comedor estaba expectante a la furia del rubio.

Jen abrió la boca para defenderse, pero nada salió de ella

-Pa… padre… - dijo apenas audible para que los que sabían la verdad, sin incluir a la directora, pudieran escuchar.

-¡¡Qué se supone que haces aquí?!

-Estoy… - dijo susurrando, nunca había tenido una regañada como aquella

-Estoy esperando que me lo digas – dijo fuertemente Draco, siguiendo enojado y fulminando con la mirada al trío, con su instinto paterno, que, muchos en el gran comedor notaron

-Estoy comiendo – dijo Jen desafiante. Tenía que guardar apariencias en esa época, y como buena Slytherin, lo haría. Su lado Malfoy salió a flote. - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

El comedor se sumió mucho más en el silencio en el que estaba. Todos estaban nerviosos y, concentrados en la plática de los dos Slytherins. Justo en la mesa donde los de túnica con escudo verde estaban, comenzó a escucharse un murmullo. Nunca nadie le había respondido a Draco en esa forma.

-Ya escuchaste Malfoy – dijo Hermione antes de que Draco abriera la boca – ella esta comiendo con NOSOTROS, porque ella está con su hermano y su hermano es nuestro amigo, así que regrésate a tu mesa y déjala en paz.

El comedor estaba impaciente por saber lo que el enemigo de la castaña diría.

-Yo tengo mucho mas derecho que tú, Granger –dijo Draco sorprendiendo al gran comedor entero – y ya sabes por qué lo digo.

Había dado en el blanco. Hermione ya no podía defender a Jen aunque lo intentara. Ella era la hija de Malfoy y era eso a lo que él se refería.

-Ahora, Jen, párate y vámonos a NUESTRA mesa –dijo.

Jen no pudo mas. No podía desobedecer a su padre. No. Ella le tenía respeto y aprecio a pesar de que a esa edad fuera como fuera. Tomó su plato y se levantó, con la cabeza un poco gacha. Parecía que la estaban regañando de nuevo por alguna travesura, pero, esta vez su madre no la regañaba junto con su padre, solo era éste último.

Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Jen. Millicent, que aun estaba parada, dirigió una mirada de odio hacia los Gryffindors y se puso al lado de Draco cuando él se había sentado y Jen a su lado izquierdo, poniendo su plato en la mesa.

-Esa si que es autoridad – comentó Ron cuando el comedor volvió a su murmullo de siempre – no me imagino como es que los han criado, Lucius

Lucius no dijo nada, porque, él sabía que su padre no era tan duro con ellos. Hermione había tratado de que Jen no dijera ninguna cosa que les dijera a los demás qué pasaba y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente, y es que el trío, con empezar a tratar a Jen, se habían dado cuenta de que ella era muy impulsiva, terca y, sobre todo, descuidada. Podía meter la pata en cualquier momento.

* * *

Había caído la noche, y todo el mundo no dejaba de comentar lo sucedido en el gran comedor. Se escuchaban cosas como "Pobre Dirks, nunca debió de sentarse en Gryffindor" y cosas como esa, afortunadamente nada que pudieran sospechar de la verdad.

Hermione se había subido a su cuarto. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba cansada. Ese día les habían revisado la poción que les habían dejado en vacaciones y se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando les habían revisado la poción. Como siempre, Hermione había sacado una excelente nota, y, como siempre, Draco también. Para su sorpresa, Lucius y Jen habían sacado una nota igual de buena que ellos dos y se había preguntado como le habían echo, porque, cuando ella estaban en la biblioteca haciendo su poción, Jen y Lucius platicaban de otras cosas mientras que Ron y Harry se esforzaban mucho elaborándola, y, ella, esperando el reposo de la poción.

Había sido un día raro. Cuando estaban en el gran comedor y que Draco estaba regañando a Jen, ella había observado que Jen se estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Pero, ¿es que acaso en el futuro, Draco no la había regañado igual de fuerte?

Quería darse un baño. Estaba tan cansada que necesitaba uno. Pero no quería ser interrumpida por Lavender y Parvati que en ese momento estaban encantadas con lo que sucedió en el Gran comedor y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas. Si se quedaba en el baño de su cuarto, lo mas probable era que ellas le interrumpieran para que les contara el cómo lo vivió ella, así que mejor decidió ir al baño de Prefectos.

* * *

Draco se había enojado con Jen y le había dicho el por qué: haber estado sentada comiendo con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Jen se había disculpado y él, aceptó sus disculpas a regañadientes.

Cuando platicaban, lo hacían en el cuarto de Draco, y cuando Jen entraba o salía lo hacía cuidadosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que podía entrar a la habitación.

Draco estaba pensando en la sala común, pero había demasiado ruido y no lo soportaba, necesitaba pensar clara y calmadamente, así que se le ocurrió solo una cosa: El baño de prefectos. Se levantó de su sillón y entró a su cuarto y salió. Al salir, se encontró con su esposa. Que le esperaba con una cara de los mil demonios afuera de su puerta.

-Draco, necesito saber porqué no puedo entrar a tu cuarto. La puerta no se abre.

-Estás loca, yo acabo de abrirla.

-Bueno, entonces deja entro para dejar mis cosas – y mientras decía esto, Draco ponía una cara de fastidio, pero la puerta se cerró dejando a Millicent afuera. Draco suspiró aliviado de que no pudiera entrar.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar? – le preguntó a Draco – Ahora soy tu esposa y soy de la familia Malfoy, ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

-No lo sé. Yo no hice el hechizo que mi cuarto tiene. – y Draco se alejó dejando a Millicent enojada.

Llegó al baño de los prefectos, dijo la contraseña y entró. Estaba vacío, así que, se dirigió hacia un estante donde dejaba su ropa y comenzó a desvestirse. Puso la ropa en un canasto que desapareció, indicando que la ropa sucia se iría a lavar. Cuando se acercara de nuevo, su ropa limpia le esperaría. Apareció una toalla y él la tomó. Dejándola cerca de donde se iba a meter.

Se relajó cuando su piel hizo contacto con el agua. Se puso en una esquina y, cerró los ojos. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en el Gran comedor. La gárgola que estaba detrás de él, arriba en el suelo, en la esquina comenzó a echar agua, su cabeza se mojo y su cabello se hizo rebelde. El agua paró y el apoyó su cabeza en la base de la pequeña piscina que era el baño de prefectos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que, no notó que la puerta se abrió y, que, unos pasos se acercaban. Hermione Granger había entrado al baño de prefectos.

Ella se acercó a la gárgola que acababa de dejar de funcionar y observó la piscina. No había nadie. Seguramente ahí estaría tranquila y pensaría claramente un rato. Se acercó a donde Draco había dejado su ropa y, de nuevo una canastilla vacía apareció con una toalla blanca doblada. Se desvistió, agarró la toalla y puso la ropa en la canastilla, que desapareció indicando, como hace unos momentos, que cuando acabara de bañarse, su ropa estaría limpia y podría ponérsela. Se acercó a la piscina y vio una toalla, pero como no había visto a nadie, pensó que alguien la había dejado olvidada. Su toalla la dejó junto a esa y se metió. El agua era deliciosa, se sumergió e inmediatamente emergió del agua. Su cabello no tan rebelde, quedó liso. Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le asustó. Draco Malfoy estaba con los ojos cerrados desnudo en el mismo lugar que ella.

Gritó. Hermione Granger gritó porque ella estaba desnuda con Draco Malfoy también desnudo, y para colmo, Draco abrió los ojos porque, para colmo, su grito lo había asustado y lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Nota Aclaratoria para el anillo de casado de Draco: ****Para quien no sabe, el platino es mucho más valioso que el oro. Solo eso…**

**¡¡Hola!! **

**Bien… Otro capítulo listo… me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, y no porque no tuviera inspiración, sino por falta de tiempo. Hoy lo he acabado (hace rato) y comencé el siguiente capitulo. Bien. Aquí creo que todos me tratarán de matar porque lo he dejado en lo más interesante que podría haber en mi fic… U pero… Son 9 hojitas de Word, no me digan que es poquito, porque no lo es tanto… es un capítulo un poco largo.**

**Bueno… espero Reviews, porque en verdad que entre más reviews tengo, mas ganas me dan de escribir, y por lo tanto, mas pronto tienen el capitulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado )**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	11. En el Baño de Prefectos Parte II

**Cap. 11**** En el Baño de Prefectos. Parte II**

-Pero que… - dijo Draco levantándose y, lo que vio fue lo que menos esperaba. Hermione Granger estaba desnuda enfrente de él.

Hermione se cubrió el pecho rápidamente y se sumergió su cuerpo en el agua. Draco se había parado y el agua le llegaba arriba de la cintura. La castaña estaba roja y con los ojos cerrados. Pero, Draco había alcanzado a ver un poco el cuerpo su compañera y enemiga. Y le gustó. Lo que había visto le había gustado enormemente. Nunca se había imaginado que Hermione Granger tuviera un cuerpo escultural bajo el uniforme que llevaba. Maldijo a sus hormonas por pensar así de una Sangre Sucia.

-¡¡Vaya Granger!! Qué gran susto me diste.

-Ca… Cállate Malfoy – dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados y volteando a otro lado. – No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Pues deberías de ser más observadora.

Draco se acercó a ella. Ella, al escuchar el ruido del agua, pensó que él se había salido del agua, así que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados otro tiempo y luego, cuando pensó que Draco se había salido por la puerta se paró y abrió los ojos.

-Esto me pasa por… - y se calló al ver a Draco enfrente de ella. Volvió a sumergir el cuerpo y a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Te pasa por? –dijo Draco.

Era un buen momento de fastidiar a la sangre sucia y relajarse fastidiándola. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Fastidiar a alguien para sacar todo su enojo que tenía hacia Millicent. Observó el anillo en su dedo. Si, eso le ayudaría a sacar su enojo contra Millicent, y, ¿Quién mejor para fastidiar que la Sangre Sucia?

-Cállate. Vete. ¡Vete! – dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué me vaya? Por favor, si no tengo ni cinco minutos aquí. ¿Por qué debería de irme?

Hermione abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar a su lado izquierdo, en donde estaban las toallas. Pensó que debería agarrar su toalla e irse. Eso era lo más sensato en una situación como esa. Se acercó a las toallas, con Draco detrás de ella, y cuando se disponía a agarrar la suya, Draco salpicó el agua y las dos toallas se mojaron, y, dado esto, desaparecieron y otras dos toallas aparecieron, pero, a unos tres metros de distancia, donde habían aparecido y desaparecido las canastillas.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. No podía salirse sin que Draco la viera. Eso sería vergonzoso para ella. Se volteó y Draco estaba ahí, riéndose divertido por lo que había pasado.

-¿Ahora que harás? – pregunto el rubio.

-Me quedaré aquí y cerraré los ojos para que te salgas y te vayas.

Draco rió con ganas. No se iría porque tenía ganas de fastidiarle la vida.

-Pues yo no me voy a ir. Y hazle como quieras. Yo estaba aquí primero.

-Bien. Entonces cierra los ojos para poder irme

-Yo no voy a cerrar los ojos. Tú no me dices que hacer – respondió Draco.

Hermione se estaba desesperando. Ella no quería que la viera desnuda. Y tampoco quería verlo desnudo. Sin querer, bajo la vista hacia los pectorales del rubio. ¡Dios! Tenía un pecho envidiable y atlético. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Ella era una mujer y Draco era un hombre. Los dos estaban desnudos y, por lo que había escuchado de Parvati, decían que Draco tenía un cuerpo que muchas quisieran tocar y acariciar. Y ella ahora que lo veía, supo el por qué.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger? – preguntó Draco desafiándola, ya que se había dado cuenta de los movimientos visuales de la chica.

Hermione subió la vista a la cara del rubio y se fijó que el pelo mojado de él, con ese aire rebelde que el agua le había dado a su cabello rubio platinado, lo hacía ver endemoniadamente Sexy. Y si el la estaba molestando, entonces ella aceptaría su desafío y al final ella sería la que ganaría.

-Pues ha decir verdad he visto mejores cuerpos – mintió Hermione descaradamente, y Draco lo notó.

-¿En serio? No lo creo, aunque déjame decirte algo, Granger. Yo si que he visto mejores cuerpos.

Hermione lo miró.

-A mi me importa un comino con quien te hayas acostado.

-Pues si, a ti no te importa con quien me haya acostado.

Draco acortó la distancia entre los dos. Hermione seguía sumergida hasta el cuello y con el pecho tapado con sus manos y brazos. Ella trató de retroceder pero la pared de la piscina se lo impidió.

-Estoy seguro – dijo Draco con la voz desafiante – que te mueres de ganas de tocarme.

"Malditas hormonas" pensó Hermione. ¿Por qué le jugaban tan sucio? Ella era mujer y Draco se veía cada vez más sexy.

Draco acerco su boca a la comisura de los labios de ella y, ella sentía su respiración en su boca. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que… Maldijo de nuevo a sus hormonas.

-¿No será que eres tú el que se muere de ganas? ¿Será que tu esposa no te satisface lo suficiente?

Draco sonrió malévolamente. Hermione entendió que Draco no había tocado a Millicent desde su noche de bodas y eso había sido hace dos semanas.

-Millicent no está a la altura de un Malfoy – le contestó.

-¿y yo si?

-¿desesperada?

Hermione veía directamente a los ojos de Draco que le devolvía la misma mirada que ella tenía. Desafío puro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Hermione estaba disfrutando ese momento y parecía que Draco también. Draco estaba demasiado desesperado y, sin saber porqué, acarició los labios de su compañera y enemiga con sus propios labios. Se sentía tan bien que volvió a acariciarlos.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, tal vez por eso, dejaba que los labios de Draco acariciaran una y otra vez los suyos. Draco sintió algo en el pecho, se sentía tan bien…

Ya se habían acariciado los labios suficientemente, y, esta vez, Draco la beso con ternura. Ambos sentían algo en su interior inexplicable. Hermione olvidó que estaba desnuda. Y quitó sus manos de su pecho, abrazando a Draco por el cuello. Draco le tomó la cintura y comenzaron a profundizar el beso. Draco le pidió permiso para entrar y los labios de Hermione aceptaron.

El agua hacía un leve ruido mientras los dos se besaban. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y… La conciencia de Hermione hizo "clic" y separó abruptamente a Draco de ella. Se puso roja y volvió a taparse.

Ella respiraba agitadamente. Draco también pero no tanto como su compañera castaña.

-Besas bien, Granger – dijo – creo que me he relajado lo suficiente como para poder irme… ojala y cuando esté estresado, estés tú para que me lo quites.

Todavía estaban frente a frente. Draco se hizo a un lado, y, aprovechando el shock de Hermione se salió de la piscina, fue directo a las toallas y tomó una, se la puso en la cintura. Rodeó la piscina al otro lado. Entró en el campo de visión de Hermione y ésta observó como de ese lado, aparecían dos toallas más pequeñas, Draco tomó una y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

Aprovechando que el chico le daba la espalda, hermione también salió y rápidamente se dirigió a su toalla y se la puso en el cuerpo. También rodeo la piscina y tomó la otra toalla. Comenzó a secarse la cara.

-Y yo espero que no me asustes mientras trato de bañarme, Malfoy.

-Sangre sucia – comenzó a decir Draco – quiero que sepas una cosa. Yo gané el baño. Estaba aquí antes que tú. Eres tú la que tiene que disculparse porque yo trataba de relajarme.

Hermione levantó una ceja, mientras terminaba de enredar la toalla en su pelo.

-¿Relajarte? Yo pensé que estabas dormido. Es una lástima que…

Draco le puso un dedo en la boca de ella para que se callara. Luego, tomó su mano y la pasó por su pecho. La dejó y le dijo:

-Granger, creo que me relajaste demasiado.

Dicho esto, se fue a recoger su ropa. Hermione le dio la espalda para ponerse crema en la cara que estaba en una mesita sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Draco solo le dijo:

-A ver si estoy estresado mas seguido.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco ya estaba cambiado con su traje negro y su túnica con el escudo de Slytherin. También se dio cuenta de que Draco comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta y, salió por ella, dejando a Hermione sola, como ella había querido estar desde el principio.

Ella también se cambió y salió del cuarto de baño. Dios. Estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez nerviosa. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos lentamente mientras caminaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Sus labios saben como a… Vainilla – dijo.

Irónicamente, la vainilla era el sabor favorito de Hermione.

Después de caminar un poco para despejar su mente, subió a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde encontró a Harry, Ron y a Lucius. Éste último explicándoles algo de pociones.

-¡¡Hermione!! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – dijo Ron

Lucius volteó a verla y sonrió. Harry se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¡¡Deberías de haber visto la cara de Ron cuando Lucius le ganó en el ajedrez mágico!! Dijo que alguien le enseñó como jugar y…

-Hermione – dijo Lucius notando que la castaña estaba un poco ida e interrumpiendo a Harry – te… te ves rara… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo… es que… si. Estoy bien. Disculpa Harry, ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – dijo hermione sonrojándose

Harry y Ron vieron a su amiga con una cara extraña. Ella nunca dejaba de prestar atención a las cosas que le decían, y, si no fuera porque lucius se dio cuenta, ellos no lo hubieran notado.

-Te decía que Lucius le ha ganado a Ron en el Ajedrez Mágico – repitió su amigo mirándola extraño.

-Disculpen – dijo Lucius – tengo que escribirle a mi hermana. En seguida regreso.

* * *

Jen estaba sentada en la sala común cuando su padre entró a la sala común. Se le veía diferente. O al menos para los ojos de Jen, porque, para todos los demás, estaba igual. Millicent se encontraba diciéndole a una de sus amigas quien sabe que tantas cosas, algo así como que no pudo entrar al cuarto de su esposo y sus amigas no le creían.

Pansy y Blaise charlaban alegremente mientras Blaise le acariciaba cariñosamente la mano a su amiga.

Jen escuchaba a una muchacha de su mismo curso, diciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas de Firenze, el centauro que daba clases de adivinación.

-Disculpa – le dijo Jen y se acercó hacia Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – le preguntó a su padre.

-El día pinta mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Millicent no pudo entrar a mi cuarto y por lo que queda del curso, podré dormir como un soltero.

Jen se burló y en eso, apareció delante de ella y de Draco un pedazo de papel.

"Mañana, la misma hora y aula de siempre"

Jen se extraño de que su hermano le mandara el mismo papel que hacía mucho ella le había mandado y con un mensaje tan corto.

* * *

Jen estaba ahí. En el aula a la que siempre acudía para hablar con su hermano. Había llegado temprano, puesto que ese día era domingo y no le apetecía ir a desayunar todavía.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Hermione y Lucius.

-No entiendo por qué querías que yo viniera aquí si… - empezó a decir Hermione, pero dejó de hablar al ver a Jen.

Lucius cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador. Jen observó a su hermano y luego a su madre.

-Hermano, explícame que hace Hermione aquí.

-Ayer, cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, estaba muy perturbada, y, creo que es por lo que venimos a hacer Jen.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando a Hermione.

-¿Quieres decir que, podremos regresar ahora? Pero… si no supimos lo que paso…

-momento – dijo Hermione que no entendía nada –que es lo que ¿quieren que les diga?

-Ayer, Hermione, cuando entraste a la sala común, no entraste como siempre lo haces, ayer te paso algo y quiero saber qué – dijo lucius

-¿Y por qué lo quieren saber? Digo, ustedes ni siquiera me han dicho porqué están aquí y…

-Ayer te sonrojaste cuando pregunté que sucedía.

Hermione recordó lo que había pasado en el baño de prefectos y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eso es privado, no tengo por qué decírselos.

-¿Tienes ronda esta noche? – preguntó Jen

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonrojada.

-Bien… entonces creo que… me voy.

Lucius miró extrañada a su hermana, pero luego lo entendió. Esa noche, necesitaría la capa invisible de Harry.

-Bueno… entonces, me voy yo también.

Jen y Lucius salieron.

Cuando salieron e iban caminando, se toparon con su padre. Le saludaron y dieron vuelta en la esquina.

Draco había alcanzado a leer la nota que Lucius le había mandado a su hermana y, se había quedado con la duda de qué planeaban, así que ese día siguió a Jen hacia el aula, donde, minutos después, vio pasar a Lucius con Hermione y entrar. Ya se iba a ir, cuando comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido en los baños de prefectos. Tenía que hablar con ella y, aclararle que solo había sido un juego, algo que, pensaba él, no se volvería a repetir. Caminó y abrió la puerta. Hermione ya estaba saliendo cuando el iba a entrar. La empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Papá también estaba raro ayer – dijo Jen espiando en la esquina. Ese pasillo era poco concurrido

-es raro encontrarlo por aquí, en especial porque el comedor está lejos… ¿tu crees que haya ido a buscar a mamá?

Jen asintió.

– tal vez y… esté equivocado y esta no sea otra dimensión y en realidad sea el pasado…

La rubia se acercó a su hermano y le dijo algo. Lucius asintió y se quedaron a esperar unos minutos para luego, ir de nuevo al aula en el que estaban.

* * *

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los dos estaban en el aula. Solos. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa, pero estaba firme. Si Draco Malfoy la iba a tratar de seducir esta vez no se dejaría. El día anterior estaban desnudos, ese día no, así que, debería de ser más fácil, ¿no?

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – le dijo Hermione.

-Granger, quiero que hablemos sobre lo de ayer.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Si lo hay. Quiero dejarte en claro una cosa: No se lo que me paso. Y te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir. Eso solo fue…

-Malfoy, yo tampoco sé que me paso. Quiero que olvidemos eso. Nunca pasó, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Completamente de acuerdo

Solos. Estaban solos de nuevo. Eso era lo que Hermione Granger más temía, que estando solos volviera a suceder lo que sucedió el día anterior. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se hizo el silencio. Era un silencio terco y Hermione se sentó en una mesa vacía. No sabía que hacer. Podía irse pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo. La puerta se entreabrió y ninguno de los dos observó quien era. Un ojo gris con cabello castaño, y un ojo miel con cabello platinado se posaron uno arriba del otro.

-Granger – dijo Draco sin mirarla

-¿Ahora que demonios quieres?

-Quiero saber solo una cosa

Hermione lo observó. A su mente vino el día anterior. El cuerpo del chico desnudo y sus labios sabor vainilla, junto con su piel tersa que…

-¿Sentiste algo? – Interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione

Lucius y Jen, que estaban espiando, se tensaron. Pensaban que se referían a ellos, pero Draco y Hermione no habían percibido su presencia.

-¿Sentir algo? – contestó la castaña confundida.

-Me refiero a ayer. Quiero saber si sentiste algo cuando nos besamos.

Lucius abrió la boca. Jen casi se cae de la impresión. ¿Se habían besado?

-Si… quiero decir NO. No sentí nada.

-Yo también –dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y sentándose junto con la chica – y quiero comprobar si fue porque estabas desnuda o…

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione, la besó lentamente, fue un beso tierno. Al principio Hermione había pensado en no permitir que volviera a suceder, pero algo la detuvo y correspondió a Draco. Draco agarró la barbilla de Hermione para levantarle la cabeza un poco y cuando se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, se escuchó un golpe. Alguien se había caído.

-perdón, perdón – le decía Jen a Lucius, que estaba en el suelo

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Jejeje… Bueno… Aquí otro capítulo del fic. La continuación del baño de prefectos y una pequeña interrupción de Lucius y Jen. Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, pss ya comienza lo Draco/Hermione. Este capitulo tiene 7 hojas y media de Word, y la verdad disfruté muchísimo escribiendo la parte del baño. ¿Les gusto? Me encantaría que me dijeran si les ha gustado.**

**Bueno… Este capítulo lo modifiqué un poquito, ya lo tenía escrito, pero cuando lo volví a leer, unas cosas estaban de más, otras no me gustaron y reescribí algunas cosas.**

**Debo admitir que este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hacía unos días, pero, no lo subí porque estaba bastante ocupada con la escuela. Ayer me dormí a las 2 de la mañana tratando de acabar una tarea que tenía que mandar al correo de mi profe, así que ando desvelada… .**

**El siguiente capitulo ya casi está listo. Me falta corregirle los horrores ortográficos que tengo y leerlo de nuevo a ver si no quedó algo mal. Pero lamentablemente para ustedes, lo subiré hasta la semana que entra porque en estos momentos tengo muchísima tarea, tengo que acabar dos programas, hacer unos cuantos ejercicios que son laboriosos y leer, leer y releer para subrayar unas muchitas hojas, ejercicios de matemáticas y de pensar en eso me da el patatús. ¡¡Y es sábado!! Todo es para el lunes… T-T**

**Bueno… Espero sus opiniones acerca de éste capítulo que, para mí, ha sido uno que me gustó.**

**Aquí un fragmento del próximo capítulo:**

"_-Tenemos que hablar – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas._

_Ella la conoció de inmediato pero no quería habla, no con él._

_-¿y de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?_

_-Sobre lo que pasó hace tres meses aquí."_

**Espero que les vaya a gustar el próximo capítulo.**

**También muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un tiempito para dejarme un review. En serio ¡¡gracias por todo!! Alguien ha adivinado algo que pronto sucederá… y que a Millicent no le hará mucha gracia… jeje…**

**Espero y me pongan reviews, si me llegan los suficientes, actualizaré entre semana, pero si no, pues hasta el sábado que entra…**

**¡¡Nos vemos en la otra!!**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	12. Tres meses después

**Cap**** 12: Tres meses después**

Hermione y Draco habían volteado a ver lo que sucedía, Lucius estaba en el suelo y se acababa de sentar para sobarse su brazo derecho, la puerta estaba abierta y Jen estaba disculpándose.

-Jen… a la otra, yo arriba – dijo Lucius.

Hermione comenzó a reírse un poco y Draco se levantaba, un poco enojado porque lo habían interrumpido, a levantar a su hijo.

Lo que paso fue que Jen estaba tan emocionada porque sus padres se iban a besar, que, se recargó de más en su hermano para ver mejor y, sin querer empujó a Lucius haciendo que se cayera y se abriera la puerta.

Draco los miró un una cara de enfado, y les ordenó que entraran. Ambos lo hicieron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba frente a Hermione, mientras su padre cerraba la puerta.

-A ver… explíquenme que estaban haciendo…

-yo… nosotros… es que... fue… -dijo Jen

-Pasábamos… y… la curiosidad – dijo Lucius al unísono.

-Haber… paren de hablar… - dijo Hermione

-¿Qué hacían espiándonos?

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza, se habían metido en un problema. Pero, es que ellos estaban ahí para eso. Conocer la historia de amor de sus padres, ¿Qué les dirían?

Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Draco comenzó a regañarlos un poco, porque, a decir verdad, había sido una situación divertida, pero no le gustaba que le interrumpieran y esa fue una de las interrupciones que menos le habían gustado.

Entonces Lucius levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre, mientras, Jen con una risita, también lo hacía y Hermione entonces se dio cuenta en los ojos de Jen y en el cabello de Lucius.

Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello para observarlo bien y, si bien era castaño y rebelde, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cabello de Lucius, que, era exactamente el mismo tono, pero lacio. De su túnica sacó un espejo y observó detalladamente sus ojos y luego, desvió la vista hacia los ojos de Jen, que, seguía con la risita y observando a su padre. Entonces se dio cuenta que Jen tenía los mismos ojos que ella tenía.

-… me asustaron y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. En especial porque es mi vida privada es eso, pri…

-Espera – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Draco.

-¿Ahora que Granger?

Hermione se levantó de su silla y se quedó viendo y analizando a Draco, como si no supiera como era. Piel pálida, ojos grises, pelo rubio platinado.

Hermione abrió la boca, y Lucius entendió todo perfectamente. Ahora Hermione sabía que ellos dos eran sus hijos, y no solo de Draco Malfoy.

-Espera… - dijo Lucius adivinando lo que su madre iba a decir. – no puedes decir nada.

-¿Cómo que no puedo?

-Es suficiente, se supone que no deberían conocernos, creo que…

-¿Conocerlos? Por supuesto que debo conocerlos…

-Si, pero no así, quiero decir, no en este tiempo.

-El que no me haya dado cuenta de la verdad hasta ahora es… dime, ¿cómo sucedió? Digo… ¿que pasó con Millicent?

Ahora era Draco el que no entendía nada. ¿De que estaban hablando?

-A ver… - dijo – momento. Explíquenme lo que está sucediendo porque ahora si no entiendo nada.

Jen estaba igual que su padre. Ella tampoco entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Malfoy. Observa a tus hijos bien – le dijo Hermione.

-Pues ya se como son, ¿en que quieres que me fije Granger?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Se acercó a Lucius y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo en contra, Hermione comparó su pelo con el de él.

Jen soltó un gritito, se tapó la boca con su mano y Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Eso era de lo que yo no tenía que enterarme Jen?

Jen no sabía que decir. Ahora ya los habían descubierto. No solo Draco, sino también Hermione.

-Es que… - dijo Jen, pero se quedó sin palabras.

-ustedes ya saben, no se debe cambiar el pasado, por eso nosotros no dijimos y, nos quedamos viendo que sucedía.

-Pero – dijo Hermione – no me han dicho que sucedió con Millicent

-Es que… nosotros… nosotros nunca conocimos a una Millicent – terminó diciendo Jen.

Hubo Silencio. Un silencio incómodo, pero esta vez no era porque pasara algo que los tenía nerviosos, no. Esta vez el silencio era diferente, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo.

-ahora ya se porque Lucius está en Gryffindor – dijo Draco.

Entonces lo que había sentido en el baño de prefectos no había sido por "efectos secundarios" como le llamaba él a la situación en la que se habían encontrado.

-Jen – llamó lucius a su hermana – será mejor que nos vayamos a almorzar.

Jen movió la afirmativamente. Se paró y siguió a su hermano para afuera cerrando la puerta. Hermione los iba a seguir pero, sintió que alguien le detuvo.

-Hermione… - escuchó.

Ella se puso nerviosa, porque, no podía ser otra persona que le llamara por su nombre simplemente porque en esa aula estaban solos Draco y ella. Ella se giró y quedó enfrente de él.

-Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre – le recordó

-y no veo porque no deba hacerlo – le respondió Draco.

Ella observó sus ojos. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. No. Ella no sería la amante de Draco Malfoy.

-Yo… no puedo ser tu amante – le dijo – yo quiero que… las cosas sean diferentes. No puedo destruir la familia que seguramente formarás con tu esposa.

Hermione safó su mano y se salió del aula, dejando a Draco ahí. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha para asegurarse que sus hijos no estaban ahí, de nuevo, espiándolos. Pero el pasillo estaba solo. Así que se fue al gran comedor.

* * *

Lucius y Jen se habían sentado juntos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Harry y Ron que le preguntaban a Lucius el paradero de su amiga. Lucius iba a responder cuando por la puerta entró Hermione y llegó a sentarse con sus amigos, y, sus hijos, dándole, como de costumbre, la cara a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Si. Estoy bien.

-Es que tienes una cara que…

Entró Draco Malfoy al comedor, y, todos lo voltearon a ver, incluida Millicent que ya se encontraba apartándole un lugar de en la mesa. Y es que todos habían visto como Jen y Lucius se sentaban juntos de nuevo, en Gryffindor, y la verdad esperaban que la furia del rubio se volviera a hacer presente. Pero eso no sucedió, para sorpresa de todos. Draco se fue inmediatamente a su mesa y se sentó, junto a Millicent. Enfrente de sus amigos Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Observó la mesa de Gryffindor y observó unos ojos mieles que le devolvían la mirada.

-Deberías de poner a esa tal Jen en su lugar de nuevo, hasta que aprenda, cariño

Draco bajo la mirada a la comida y, comenzó a servirse. No dijo nada a Millicent. Pansy y Blaise miraron extrañados a Draco mientras que Crabbe y Goyle comían.

-¿Draco? – dijo Blaise

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente, Blaise.

-Entonces… - dijo Millicent – ¿Por qué no vas a poner en su lugar a esa niña que se va a sentar a Gryffindor, cuando es una Slytherin?

-¿A Jen?

-Si, a esa niña

-Porque no se lo puedo prohibir

Los que escucharon eso en la mesa de Slytherin pensaron que Draco se había vuelto loco. ¿Ayer había montado una escena y hoy no? ¿Había una Slytherin en la mesa de Gryffindor y nadie le decía nada? Bueno, todos sabían que eran hermanos, pero, si eso le había importado el día anterior, ¿Por qué no importarle ahora?

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Millicent

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas? – dijo fastidiado de Millicent – eso es algo que no te debe de importar

Millicent se calló y el almuerzo sucedió normal.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca. Hacía tres meses que se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy en el baño de prefectos y tres meses en los que se había enterado de que ella era la madre de los dos gemelos que habían llegado.

-¿Mama? – escuchó que le llamaron. Movió la cabeza para el lado en el que la voz de una joven se había escuchado - ¿puedo sentarme y hablar contigo?

-Claro

Jen se sentó. La verdad hacía mucho que quería hablar con su madre. Lo que le estaba carcomiendo era el hecho de que no sabía como habían pasado del odio al amor en tan solo un día. Algo debió de haber pasado porque ella y su hermano no se habían dado cuenta, hasta que los habían visto, cada uno en la sala común, en la noche.

-¿Qué sucede? Ahora ya no le diriges la palabra a mi padre… ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione no hablo. No tenía ganas de hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía, y mucho menos con Jen, así que lo pensó un momento.

-Tu padre está casado

Jen observaba que su madre observaba un punto fijo del libro que estaba abierto delante de ella, y que, sostenía una pluma al lado con un pergamino, el cual, estaba en blanco, y la tinta de la pluma se había secado.

-Seguramente mi padre se divorciará y empezarán una relación.

-No puede ser.

-Madre – dijo – quiero saber, ¿cómo es que de repente se besaron en aquella aula?

Hermione suspiró. No quería contarle el porque se habían besado porque eso significaba contarle lo que pasó en el baño, y contarle lo del baño era como aceptar que Draco Malfoy le comenzaba a atraer.

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo digas

Hermione levantó su mirada miel para ver a los ojos mieles de su hija. Al verlos, no se podía negar, había tanta curiosidad que era como si una niña pequeña le estuviera diciendo que quería escuchar el final de un cuento de hadas que estaba a medio contar.

-Es que… esa no fue la primera vez… –dijo la castaña

-Entonces, ¿Se besaron antes? – preguntó Jen muy sorprendida porque nunca creyó que se pudieran besar viendo como se trataban. Hermione asintió.

-Fue el día anterior. En el baño de prefectos. Yo había ido a… despejarme, me lo encontré y nos comenzamos a insultar, como siempre, pero al final… no se que sucedió y… terminamos besándonos

Jen abrió la boca. No lo podía creer. Bueno, la verdad es que si podía creer que sus padres se besaran, pero, no de esa forma, no en un baño y… ¡¡Por las barbas de merlín!! Acaso… ¿lo que pensaba era cierto? Jen no pudo resistirlo y le preguntó a su madre.

-Si estaban en el baño de prefectos, eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes se estaba bañando y…

-Bueno – trató de excusarse Hermione – la verdad es que Malfoy ya estaba ahí cuando yo llegué

-¿Entonces?

-Pues él estaba dormido. O al menos eso pienso aunque el lo niegue. Me di la vuelta y lo vi ahí. Entonces grité y, lo desperté. Entonces, ya no supe como pasó pero cuando me di cuenta los dos estábamos besándonos y, pues entonces lo empuje y… ya.

-Eso significa que los dos van a empezar a salir, ¿verdad?

-Jen – dijo cansinamente Hermione – el que nos hayamos besado por lo que haya sido, no significa que comencemos una relación. Ya se que yo soy tu madre y todo eso, pero… es que esto no puede ser. No puede. Principalmente porque yo soy una sangre sucia y el un sangre limpia. Él está casado. El es un Slytherin y yo una gryffindor.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero. Eso no me cuenta. Que yo los haya conocido por accidente o por cualquier otra cosa no cuenta.

Jen se levantó, con la mirada triste. Tomó sus libros que traía cuando iba a buscar a Hermione y, se fue con paso lento y decaída. Tal parecía que su madre no quería nada con su padre.

* * *

Lucius estaba afuera, debajo de un árbol, junto al lago, leyendo. No está de más decir que un grupo de niñas lo veían de lejos con ojos soñadores y tratando de llamar su atención.

El ojigris no había pasado desapercibido eso y, le molestaba. Había estado tratando de leer un libro que le encantaba: Romeo y Julieta, pero esas niñas, le distraían demasiado. Las alcanzaba ver de reojo y, todas, hacían diferentes cosas para tratar de llamar su atención. Cerró el libro. Lo puso en sus piernas y se dedicó a mirar el cielo. Romeo y Julieta. Su libro muggle favorito. La historia le encantaba y…

-Noticias – escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

Jen había llegado y se había parado a su lado derecho. Lucius la observó, ella tenía una cara triste. Las niñas que estaban tratando de distraer su atención se quedaron quietas observando lo que sucedía.

-Jen, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella se sentó. No pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ella comenzó a llorar, se derrumbó de rodillas a un lado de su hermano, quedando a su altura, y se recargó en su hermano, que la abrazó para que se tratara de tranquilizar.

-Mi mama… ella… no quiere saber nada de… de papa…

Lucius se quedó pensando. Desde que los había visto en el aula su teoría de haber caído en otra dimensión había caído. ¿Ahora qué era lo que pasaría?

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Al menos lo había dicho para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana, porque, no estaba seguro que todo saliera bien, como en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Harry y Ron ya habían notado un ligero cambio en el comportamiento de su amiga, aunque ninguno de los dos podría decir qué le pasaba. Pero no solo ellos habían notado el comportamiento extraño de la chica, muchos otros, incluyendo a la directora del colegio, lo habían notado. Ella, a pesar de seguir con sus excelentes calificaciones, ya no participaba tanto en clase, siempre se le veía pensativa, como tratando de resolver algo.

Por su parte, ella solo trataba de cambiar de rumbo cuando se encontraba en el pasillo a cierto rubio con ojos grises. El también había notado el cambio en la castaña pero no podía hacer nada (había estado pensando mucho en ella desde que descubrió lo que sus hijos le habían ocultado), además de que siempre se repetía que todo lo que había sentido y había sucedido el día en el baño de prefectos, y en el aula al día siguiente, era producto de sus hormonas y que no lo dejaban en paz. Para colmo, Millicent estaba cada vez más pesada de lo que había estado antes de la boda, y es que, día tras día, intentaba entrar, ya sin sus cosas, a la habitación de su marido. Draco estaba harto de que le hostigara una y otra vez con lo mismo, pues Millicent pensaba que, como apenas había sido una semana después de la boda, tal vez la habitación le dejara entrar cuando ella ya tuviera mas tiempo formando parte de la familia.

También Draco estaba harto de que siempre, en especial los viernes o sábados en la noche, Millicent tratara de provocarlo para llevárselo a su propia alcoba, donde según ella, harían pronto Draquitos y Millincitas para que corrieran por toda la mansión malfoy.

Pero Draco no quería hacerlo con ella, no. El no tenía la menor intención de acostarse una vez mas con ella después de su noche de bodas, si ella no había aprovechado aquel momento, no era culpa de él, y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado en el baño, con cierta castaña. Y es que no era culpa de Millicent, Draco aceptaba que era una mujer bella, pero no era su tipo. Maldecía a su padre cada vez que le recordaba que, tenía que tomar los negocios de la familia en diciembre próximo (cuando cumpliera un año de casado y ya no estuviera en el colegio), ocupando su lugar en todo, incluso entre los más allegados al señor tenebroso.

A Draco no le importaba que su padre lo hubiera metido a las filas del señor oscuro el año pasado, lo que le pesaba era la muerte de Dumblendore que se suponía que él tenía que matar y que, en su lugar, su padrino lo mató y abandonó el colegio desde aquel entonces.

Su padrino. Extrañaba sus consejos. Lo había visto el día de su boda, pero, no pudo platicar con él porque estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo las histerias de su ahora mujer y de complacer a los invitados, y quien sabe hasta cuando volvería a ver a Severus Snape.

Por otra parte, Blaise era uno de los pocos, o a lo mejor hasta el único, que le apoyaba en no casarse con Millicent, desde que Blaise la había conocido, hacía mas o menos 10 años (en una fiesta de sociedad), siempre decía que era una belleza cabeza hueca que lo único que quería era el renombre de la sociedad mágica; y aquí entre nosotros, Draco pensaba similar.

Pero el día de la desgracia fue cuando, se había enterado de que ella se iba a convertir en la próxima matriarca de la familia Malfoy. A él le había caído como balde de agua fría cuando pidieron su opinión, o más bien le ordenaron pedir la mano de la morena. Incluso, había propuesto a Pansy, aunque él bien sabía que su amiga no tenía deseos de casarse a temprana edad, ya que era una mujer muchísima más inteligente que Millicent. Bueno, aunque no tan inteligente como Hermione Granger.

Se regañó mentalmente por haber pensado de nuevo en la sangre sucia. Siempre que trataba como solucionar sus problemas con Millicent para que dejara de ser tan pesada como lo era, terminaba pensando en esa mujer castaña de ojos mieles que se había encontrado, o más bien la había visto, desnuda.

Tenía que poner en claro lo que le pasaba, porque, lo que le pasaba no era normal. Pasar tres meses pensando en lo que sentía acerca de Hermione Granger, definitivamente no era normal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró de su cama en la que estaba acostado, y, escribió una rápida nota. La leyó muchas veces y, cuando pensó que estaba terminada, se fue directo a la lechucería, para, tomar una lechuza de la escuela y mandarle la carta. Además, ese día no había ronda de prefectos, era viernes y, quería desaparecerse para que su esposa no le martirizara de nuevo ese día con indirectas tan claras como para acostarse con el.

* * *

Ella estaba cenando en el gran comedor cuando una lechuza bonita, pero que inmediatamente reconoció de la escuela, tiraba una carta que cayó a su lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba Lucius sentado.

"_Ve__ámonos en el baño de prefectos para hablar, no falles, te espero a las 11"_

Hermione miró a Ron, que, según ella, era la única persona que podía estar mandándole eso, pero, si quería hablar con ella, ¿Por qué no lo hacían en la sala común? Lo descartó inmediatamente y leyó la nota de nuevo. Trató de recordar de quién era esa caligrafía tan bien trazada y, miró a Lucius, que estaba comiendo. Definitivamente la caligrafía de esa carta también se parecía mucho a la de él, pero dudó que le hubiera escrito eso, ya que el se lo hubiera dicho personalmente, así quisiera hablar del tema de su padre, que, no tocaba y la única que lo hacía era su hija. Lo descartó también. Miró a Harry. Pero su letra era muy diferente. Demonios. Si quería saber quien era, no le quedaba otro remedio que ir.

-Lucius – le dijo Hermione, ya que no estaba segura si lo que había pensado del chico era lo correcto – ¿quieres hablar del tema conmigo?

Lucius dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa para voltear a ver a su madre. A él se le hacía raro que su madre dijera eso porque él bien sabía que hermione trataba de evitar el tema.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-No… no es eso, es que, la lechuza me dejó esto, y como se parece a tu caligrafía, pensé que tú eras el que quería verme.

No hizo falta que Lucius leyera la nota, porque, el sabía de quien era. No podía equivocarse. Su padre le había enseñado a escribir a él y a su hermana, y, era prácticamente imposible que el no supiera como era su caligrafía.

-Pues la verdad… esa caligrafía se parece a la mía – dijo, y hermione se esperanzó para que le dijera de quien era la letra – pero… la verdad no se de quién pueda ser.

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que averiguarlo.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir con mi hermana.

Lucius se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, en la que estaba Jen comiendo y platicando con Blaise y Pansy.

oooo

Draco salía de su habitación para encontrarse con Hermione. Necesitaba verla. Cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos y que ella cambiaba descaradamente de dirección, quería verla de nuevo.

-¡¡Draco!!

-¡¡Mierda!! – Maldijo Draco por lo bajo cuando escuchó la voz de Millicent.

Millicent estaba sola en la sala común. Parecía que había estado esperando a que Draco saliera, y es que no había bajado a cenar. No llevaba su túnica, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla con una bonita blusa verde que combinaban perfectamente.

-Mi amorcito… - dijo susurrándole cuando se había acercado a él.

Draco estaba como si nada. Ella le caía mal. No sabía que había echo ella para convencer a sus padres de que era una buena esposa para el.

-¿Qué quieres?

Millicent le agarró sensualmente la camisa blanca que draco llevaba puesta

-Estaba pensando… ésta noche nos podemos divertir mucho, ¿sabes?

-Millicent – dijo Draco con calma – Tengo muchas cosas importantes en qué pensar. Llevo prisa.

-Draco… - le dijo Millicent mirando a los fríos ojos que le miraban – hace tres meses que no estamos juntos, ¿qué sucede?

Draco no contestó. Simplemente tomó las manos de ella, que todavía sujetaban su camisa, y las retiró de él. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y antes de salir le dijo sin voltear atrás:

-Millicent, tú sabes que esto es solo pura apariencia. Me casé contigo porque es lo que estipula mi familia. Nada más.

-Tienes que tener cuando menos un hijo. Eso es lo que me dijo tu madre.

-Pero no hay un tiempo determinado, así que yo lo tendré cuando yo quiera, cuando yo lo decida – dijo dejando en claro la última parte de la frase.

Como Millicent no dijo nada, Draco salió por la puerta y la dejó con una mirada triste. Ella no entendía a Draco. No lo entendía, pero algún día, él le aceptaría. Al menos eso se prometió.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que no nos descubrirán esta vez? – dijo Jen debajo de la capa invisible.

-Eso espero.

Jen y Lucius estaban en el baño de prefectos desde hacía 10 minutos. Jen se estaba desesperando y Lucius estaba emocionado, aunque no podía decir que estuviera tranquilo con su conciencia. Él sabía que espiar estaba mal, y más a sus padres. Él no tenía derecho a saber eso, además no sabía como se iban a dar las cosas.

Jen ya se había cansado de esperar, los dos estaban sentados en una banca y esperaba que alguno de los otros dos llegaran.

-Lucius, si esto se pone…

-Nos iremos. Te lo prometo, pero no me digas que esto no es interesante, porque, digo, nunca te hubieras imaginado a papa y a mama pelear tanto.

-Pues, la verdad no me imaginaba que se odiaran, pero si mi mama se convierte en la amante de mi papa, no me molestaría tanto porque esa tal Millicent no me cae muy bien.

-Ahora que lo dices… ¿Por qué nosotros no la conocemos?

Jen hizo un ademán de no saber. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hermione.

La vieron buscar a alguien por todos lados pero al no ver a nadie, aprovechó para quitarse sus calcetas del uniforme, que todavía tenía puesto, y meter sus pies al agua.

Jen y Lucius la vieron pensativa, como muchas otras veces en clase.

Hermione movía sus pies en el agua. Estaba tibia y era deliciosa. Quien quiera que fuera, ¿Por qué en el baño de los prefectos? Ese lugar la confundía mucho. La primera vez que había ido ahí se había encontrado con malfoy y eso para ella no era agradable. Bueno… tenía que aceptar que si había sido agradable el hecho de ser besada por Draco Malfoy, uno de los muchachos mas apuestos del colegio. Pero él estaba casado. No había olvidado la sensación que sintió al ser besada por el. Le había gustado, eso era lo peor del caso. A ella le había gustado.

-Tenemos que hablar – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella la conoció de inmediato pero no quería habla, no con él.

-¿y de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?

-Sobre lo que pasó hace tres meses aquí.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Hermione le seguía dando la espalda, sentada en la orilla con los pies adentro. Así que era Draco Malfoy quien le había citado. Ahora entendía por qué ahí. Tal vez el pensaba que se podía divertir de nuevo ahí. Se levantó y se fue a donde aparecían las toallas. Una canastilla con una toalla apareció. Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse las piernas.

-Quiero hablar ahora que no están ni Lucius ni Jen, por eso te mandé esa nota, ellos no tienen que saber lo que pasa – dijo sin saber que los gemelos estaban en la misma habitación.

Hermione le trataba de dar la espalda lo más que podía. Terminó de secarse las piernas y puso la toalla en la canastilla en la que había aparecido y, se puso sus calcetas y sus zapatos. Se puso la túnica arriba del uniforme y se dio la vuelta para salir. El problema era que Draco Malfoy estaba en camino a la salida.

Comenzó a caminar y al pasar a un lado de Draco Malfoy, él la detuvo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo así sucedería.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

-Si que tienes. La ultima vez fuimos interrumpidos – dijo Draco al recordar aquel día en el aula en el que lucius había caído accidentalmente al suelo.

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-Mira – dijo Draco – estos tres últimos meses, desde lo que pasó aquí, no he podido dejar de pensar.

Los dos estaban hablando de frente. Se miraban a los ojos. Ninguno quería que otra cosa sucediera.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que sentí en ese momento.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? – Repitió Hermione – ¿Y para eso me necesitabas? ¿Para besarme de nuevo? Si es eso, déjame recordarte que eso ya me lo preguntaste cuando estábamos en el aula

-No. Yo quería saber si…

-NO – interrumpió Hermione – No puedes estar jugando así. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que dañas a Millicent?

-Ella no me importa, ese no es el caso, yo te quería preguntar si tu habías sentí…

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que no solo la dañas a ella?

-¿Qué no solo la daño a ella? ¿Y a quién mas se supone que estoy dañando?

-¡¡A MÍ ESTUPIDO!! ¡¡ME DAÑAS A MÍ!!

-¿A ti Granger?

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO!! – de los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a caer lágrimas

-Yo nunca he querido lastimarte Granger – dijo Draco

-Pues lo haces, porque… porque… - Hermione se quedó callada ahora tenía claro lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué Granger?

Hubo silencio. Un silencio desesperante. En parte porque hermione no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir a Draco y además de que había hablado de más porque sus emociones la comenzaron a controlar.

-Solo quiero decirte una cosa, Granger – dijo Draco – Me estás atrayendo de una forma que nunca me había pasado. Con nadie. Y todo eso comenzó desde que nos besamos.

Hermione miró a los ojos de Draco. ¿Acaso le había confesado que le atraía? ¿Un Malfoy, Sangre Limpia, atraído por una Sangre Sucia?

Draco tomó la cara de hermione en sus manos, con sus manos comenzó a limpiarle las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de la cara de la chica. Lentamente las limpiaba. Quería conservar ese recuerdo para siempre.

Draco no sabía porqué, pero le había dicho a Hermione Granger que le atraía, la cosa que no le quería decir fue lo que le dijo. Lo hizo inconcientemente.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que pronunciar, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Decir por primera vez su nombre.

-Draco…

Y se lanzó a sus brazos. Draco la abrazó y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Le había gustado que le dijera su nombre. En ese momento ni Draco ni Hermione se habían olvidado por completo de los acontecimientos sucedidos por dos gemelos. No se acordaron de ellos. Solo querían estar abrazados así un buen rato.

-Hermione…

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Espero que no te importe ser la amante de Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco

-Draco… no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, pero no puedo evitar que yo… yo también me sienta atraída por ti, pero… - Hermione se alejó de los brazos del rubio, pensándolo mejor.

El silencio se hizo presente. Pasados unos segundos Hermione se alejó de Draco y salió por la puerta. Draco se quedó unos segundos ahí y también salió por ella.

Jen y Lucius se quitaron la capa. Parecía que Hermione no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

* * *

_**Diana cae dormida en el teclado, llega Draco y Hermione a Sustituirla**_

_**Hermione: Bueno, aquí estamos sustituyendo a la autora de Conociendo a Nuestros padres **_

_**Draco: Como Di se ha quedado dormida, venimos a llevarla a la cama para que descanse**_

_**Hermione levanta a Xochil Malfoy por magia**_

_**Draco: Se me olvidaba decirles, Xochil les ha dejado una carta, esperemos que la lean**_

_**Draco deja un sobre en la mesa, y se llevan el cuerpo dormido de Xochil Malfoy**_

**¡Hola!**

**Pues bien, son las 11:43 de la noche aquí en México, y, recién acabo de corregir este capítulo que les prometí traer entre semana… y tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero hoy tuve un examen que me dejó con el cerebro exprimido, y pues por estudiar ayer, no pude subirlo. Espero que comprendan.**

**Finalmente aquí esta este capi, espero y les guste porque mis ojos estan a punto de cerrarse de cansancio. Como no los quería decepcionar y subir este capitulo el acostumbrado sábado, como se los prometí, aquí esta. Y con 12 hojas!!**

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews!! En serio que si me siguen mandando muchos como ésta ultima vez, prometo acutualizar mas seguido!! Aunque, creo que este sabado (quería subir el capitulo que le sigue a este) no actualizaré porque estoy demasiado cansada y ocupada, con mas tareas que la semana pasada, así que discúlpenme mucho.**

**Bueno, estoy tratando de escribir el capitulo 13, pero me está costando mucho trabajo!! Así que si, me dilato una semana mas en actualizar comprendanme…**

**Si me llegan reviews, el capi que sigue, trataré de subirlo antes del 26, pero si no, hasta el 26 de abril nos volveremos a leer**

**Estaba pensando en responder a sus reviews, pero, tengo tan poquito tiempo que no pude hacerlo, así que, espero pronto, en mi espacio o en una pagina aparte, responder a todos sus reviews!!**

**Aquí Xochil Malfoy despidiéndose y… Nos leemos en otra!!**

**Xochil Malfoy**

**PD. Espero que les haya gustado mi nueva forma de despedirme… **

_**El reloj de la mesita en el cuarto de Xochil Malfoy, marca las 12 de la noche en punto. Hermione y Draco comienzan a desaparecer.**_

_**Hermione: Nosotros también nos despedimos, ¿verdad Draco?**_

_**Draco: No me gusta despedirme de mis fans**_

_**Hermione: Pero tenemos que ir a los sueños de Diana para que sepa como continuar la historia…**_

_**Draco: Eso es muy lindo, pero no cuando tratamos de que continue la historia y luego, cuando estamos lograndolo, llegue ese tipo y se apodere de los sueños…**_

_**Hermione: Pero si eso sucede porque…**_

_**Hermione y Draco desaparecen completamente, Hermione sin terminar lo que quería decir. Los grillos suenan y la luz de la luna entra por la ventana iluminando la pared. En ella, un poster de Draco y Hermione aparece…**_


	13. Entre destinos y cómplices

**Cap 13. Entre destinos y cómplices**

Hermione se sentía cada vez mas confundida cuando pensaba en el rubio. Ella no quería destruir un matrimonio, ella observaba que Millicent era feliz y, eso le destrozaba. No supo cuando comenzó a sentir celos por la morena que se la pasaba todo el día pegada a Draco como chicle, o al menos, siempre que podía, simplemente un día comenzó a imaginarse como hubiera sido si ella hubiera sido la que estuviera al lado de aquel atractivo muchacho, o como sería en el futuro si salían juntos, se imaginaba a Draco cargando a un pequeño lucius y a ella cargando a una pequeña Jen, posando para una foto familiar que mas tarde estaría colgada en una de las blancas paredes de una mansión hermosa y… y, de repente caía en la realidad, cuando lucius le hablaba para que le ayudara a que Harry y Ron ya no hablaran del Quidditch como solían hacerlo últimamente.

Lucius no sabía que decirle, porque, ella le había tomado mucho cariño y, le dolía pensar en que, cuando él y su hermana se fueran, nunca los conocería si las cosas seguían así. Y es que había analizado la situación demasiado, Hermione seguía terca a que no quería ser plato de segunda mesa, aunque lucius a veces la veía con una mirada perdida y pensativa para después sonreír dulcemente, solo que había un problema: a veces se veía que pensaba que lo que sentía era simplemente puro compromiso por saber que ella era su madre. ¿Qué harían ellos? Lucius y Jen estaban a punto de acabar quinto año. Quedaban apenas 2 meses para que el curso se acabara y… ¿A dónde irían? No podían ir a la mansión Malfoy, porque ahí no era su casa, al menos no en esa época. La directora estaba muy nerviosa cuando se le preguntaba esa cuestión puesto que ella no podía permitir que los gemelos se quedaran en el colegio, era una regla. Tampoco podrían ir a la casa de sus abuelos maternos porque ellos todavía no sabían que nacerían. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso en dos meses todo se acabaría?

-¡Lucius! – Habló la directora- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

Lucius estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, eran las 6 de la tarde y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio porque acababa de estar en la biblioteca terminando su tarea, cuando escuchó como la voz de su directora le hablaba. Se giró y la mirada severa de la directora se encontró con la grisácea de él. McGonagall se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

-Lucius, he estado buscando a Hermione toda la tarde y no la encuentro, busqué en la biblioteca, en el baño de prefectos, en el comedor, donde se me ocurría que podría estar, y, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿No estará en la sala común?

-Ya la busqué ahí también, pero… no la encuentro. ¿Podrías decirle, si la vez, que hay una reunión de prefectos a las 8 de la noche en mi oficina?

-Si, yo le digo.

-¿a propósito, como va su asunto? – dijo la profesora mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo y unos muchachos de sexto, pasaban caminando por donde ellos se encontraban.

-mi… ¿asunto? – dijo Lucius sin entender de repente – ¡ah! ¡Ese asunto! Pues… verá… no ha habido avances en nada… a este paso, me quedaré sin padres…

-No digas eso, que seguro algo pasara… ya lo verás.

La directora se despidió y se fue rápidamente a ver a uno de los prefectos de séptimo, que era de Ravenclaw. Lucius apresuró un poco el paso y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entró por el retrato y vio a Harry y a Ron batallando con las tareas, y, él, se ofreció a ayudarles con los deberes de pociones.

Una media hora después, Hermione entró en la sala común con la cabeza baja, y, al ver a sus amigos, sonrió y fue a con ellos.

-Hermione – le dijo Ron – ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! No me pasa absolutamente nada

-Hermione – le dijo Harry – últimamente andas muy ida y ya no… estamos preocupados por ti. Si te sucede algo dinos, por favor.

-No dudaría nada en contarles lo que me sucede, Harry, pero ahora no me pasa nada y, por eso, no tengo nada que contarles.

-Hermione, en las últimas semanas has estado así, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Ron

-Nada, ya se los dije, no pasa nada

El silencio se hizo presente unos momentos. Lucius se debatía entre si decirle lo que la profesora le había pedido o, esperar un poco mas, porque hermione no tenía muy buena cara. Al final, esperando que el silencio que estaba presente se rompiera, le dijo lo que la profesora McGonagall tenía planeado. Hermione se sorprendió porque no era común que la directora hiciera juntas de prefectos, y mucho menos aún, porque quedaban 2 meses para la graduación.

Hermione le dio las gracias a su hijo, y salió por el retrato. Fue a la dirección a pesar de que todavía faltaba una hora para la reunión. Dijo la contraseña en la gárgola y entró. No había nadie, solo la profesora que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Hermione! – dijo sorprendida por ve a la chica que había sido su alumna - ¿no es todavía muy temprano para que llegues?

-es que… tengo cosas que hacer y quería que me dijera para que nos ha citado – mintió Hermione.

La verdad era que ella no se quería encontrar con cierto rubio. Desde hacía dos meses que no lo veía, a excepción de las clases que tenían que compartir.

-Me deberás de perdonar, pero en ésta ocasión no te lo puedo decir. Siéntate, en seguida regreso – contestó la profesora, mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta.

Hermione se quedó sola en la dirección. El retrato del director del colegio la veía, con una mirada amable.

-Supongo que está pensando en el joven Malfoy, ¿verdad señorita Granger?

Hermione se sobresalto ante la pregunta del retrato de su antiguo director. Se le quedó viendo al retrato y el director sonrió.

-Solo deje las cosas fluir, señorita Granger, no trate de cambiar nada, ¿acaso no se ha encariñado con sus hijos?

-¿Cómo… cómo sabe usted que…?

-¿Qué lucius y Jen son sus hijos? Bueno, aquí estoy yo todo el día, y me enteré de la situación cuando llegaron. Hace tres meses que Jen viene a diario, llora y la directora la consuela. Ella es una buena persona al igual que Lucius, estoy seguro que ustedes estarán orgullosos de que sean sus hijos.

-Profesor… usted no entiende.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender?

-lo que sucede es que… aunque me enamore de Draco Malfoy, una relación como la nuestra no puede ser…

-Escuche señorita Granger. Estoy seguro que si le pide al joven Malfoy que deje a su esposa, para que ustedes puedan comenzar una relación, él lo haría y no lo dudaría.

-Pero… su esposa… seguro y ella se enfadará, además también están sus padres, sus creencias y yo… yo no soy lo que ellos esperan. Millicent es feliz al lado de Draco y… yo no quiero destruir un matrimonio que…

-No le digo que destruya un matrimonio. Puede decirle al señor Malfoy que hasta que no arregle las cosas con su familia…

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y después se abrió. Ron entró por ella y al ver a Hermione se sola se sonrojó.

-Pensé que ya estarían los demás aquí. ¿Dónde está la profesora?

-Ha salido

-¡ah! Es que… escuché que hablabas con alguien.

-Si, hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore

El retrato saludó a Ron, que se sentó al otro lado de hermione. Poco después los demás prefectos de séptimo, llegaron, y, conforme iban llegando, sillas iban apareciendo. Los últimos en entrar, fueron Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Hermione al ver al rubio, se puso incómoda. A los 5 minutos, la plática general de los prefectos se hizo silencio puesto que por la puerta entró la directora.

-Muy bien, puntuales, justo como me lo esperaba de todos ustedes

¿Eran todos? ¿Acaso solo los 8 prefectos de séptimo, dos de cada casa, eran los únicos citados? Hermione frunció el entrecejo, Lucius le había dicho que era una reunión de prefectos, no una reunión de prefectos de séptimo grado.

-Muy bien, seguro y todos se preguntan el porque los cité. –dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza – pues verán, cada año, el colegio hace un baile de graduación, pero esto solo se queda entre los de séptimo, al menos que quieran invitar a sus amigos. El día de hoy, los he citado porque necesito que me organicen la fiesta, pero no los necesito a todos, necesito a dos de ustedes, es por eso que les he hablado a ustedes. El colegio se hará cargo de los gastos para sus estudiantes, pero lo que necesitamos es que lo organicen y, quiero que lo sometamos a votación.

-Disculpe, profesora – dijo Pansy, ella no quería organizar nada y, tal parecía que ninguno de los prefectos quería hacerse cargo - ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos a la suerte? A lo mejor sería más justo que andar votando y que no nos pongamos de acuerdo

-Tiene razón, señorita parkinson. ¿Todos están de acuerdo a que sea al azar? – se escuchó una afirmación general – muy bien.

La profesora movió su varita y, unos pedazos de pergamino aparecieron en su mano. Se acercó a su escritorio y los puso en la mesa.

-Estos papelitos son ocho, dos de ellos tienen dibujados una pluma, quienes saquen esos papelitos, serán los encargados, y no acepto rechazos de su parte puesto que todos estuvieron de acuerdo,

Todos se arrimaron al escritorio. Hermione fue la tercera en escoger, Ron el quinto y Draco el séptimo.

Todos comenzaron a abrir los dichosos papelitos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y eso no le daba buena espina.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué esperas? – le dijo alegremente ron mostrándole su pedazo de pergamino – a mi no me ha tocado… ¡que suerte he tenido!

Hermione sintió una fría mirada que le observaba por detrás, tomó su papel con cuidado y, comenzó a desdoblarlo lentamente. Rápidamente llegó al último doblez, y, cuando lo abrió su corazón latió. Tenía una pluma que se movía escribiendo "Organizador". Rápidamente se volteó y, Draco, en su mano izquierda, volteaba el papelito despistadamente para que hermione lo viera. Y ella se horrorizó. Un dibujo se notaba en él.

-… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger –escuchó la castaña – son los escogidos. Yo estaré esperando sus avances cada semana. Quiero que todos se retiren.

Hermione salió rápidamente, seguida de Ron. Caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar.

-¡¡Hermione!! –gritó Ron - ¡¡espera!!

-¡¡GRANGER!!

Hermione se paró de repente. Ron la alcanzó y lo agradeció. Hermione se dio la media vuelta bruscamente y encaró a quien menos quería ver.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Vaya Granger, que humor… - dijo Pansy que estaba con Draco.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero, granger? Tenemos que organizar la dichosa fiesta esa… y no es que "yo quiera" es porque te lo han ordenado

-¿Y como quién me lo ha ordenado?

-¿Acaso te olvidas de lo que descubriste de ciertos gemelos? Me refiero a lo que les pasa a sus padres

Bingo. Draco quería pasar tiempo con la gryffindor y lo que había pasado en la oficina de McGonagall era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, parecía que el destino se empeñaba a que se encontrara con Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana en la biblioteca – sentenció ella, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor junto con Ron. Y a Draco le hervía la sangre verlo con él.

* * *

Jen se había enterado, porque su padre le había dicho, lo que había sucedido. Estaban en la habitación del ojigris. Draco fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en los sillones mientras que Jen estaba acostada en la cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza mirando al techo.

-¿Papa?

-¿Si?

-¿en serio crees que la puedas conquistar en esas… "reuniones"?

-Eso espero, Jen… oye… ¿me puedes contar acerca de mi futuro?

-No puedo

El silencio se hizo un momento.

-Jen, si esto sale como quiero que salga, necesitaré tu ayuda y la ayuda de tu hermano, ¿podrás convencerlo?

-¿Cómo? ¿quieres decir que tu hiciste que los papelitos les tocara a ustedes dos?

-Digamos que la profesora McGonagall me hizo el favor.

-¿Quieres decir que, la profesora McGonagall y Pansy fueron tus cómplices? –dijo levantándose y mirando a su padre, que solo le sonrió.

-Algo así.

-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudemos?

-No te lo diré hasta antes. Solo espero que te guste la poción multijugos.

Jen abrió la boca sorprendida, adivinando lo que su padre quería que hicieran.

-muy bien, pero esa cosa sabe horrible, ¡horrible!

Jen se levantó y suspiró. Era hora de irse a su cuarto. Lo bueno era que, dormía sola.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, la abrió un poco, vigilando que nadie se encontrara afuera, entonces, la abrió y salió por ella.

-¡¡DIRKS!! – Jen pegó un salto, y, sin querer, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de Millicent - ¡¡QUIERO SABER QUE HACÍAS AHÍ DENTRO Y COMO ES QUE PUDISTE ENTRAR!!

Jen se quedó sin habla al ver la furiosa mirada de Millicent. Y es que ella solo había podido ver hacia el lado derecho, el lado a donde siempre iba, esa noche no se había fijado en el lado izquierdo. Ahora si que se le armaría… ¿Qué le podría decir a esa bruja amargada?

**Hola hola!!**

**Primero que nada, mil perdones por no haber actualizado el 26!! Yo se que se los prometí!! Pero la universidad me ha traído mas ocupada de lo que normalmente estoy y, hasta hoy acabé el capítulo… yo ya quería poner aquí el comienzo de los encuentros de Draco y Hermione, pero creí que eso sería mucho mejor en otro capitulo… y como ven, esto esta casi casi llegando a su fin, eso es lo que siento, creo que tendré que escribir unos tres o cuatro capítulos mas, la verdad es que no se cuantos, y, adiosito a este hermoso fic del que me he encariñado bastante…**

**Pero podrán seguir leyéndome, ya que, como he dicho en mi perfil, y no se si lo han leído, estoy en un nuevo Draco/Hermione que se llamará "Comenzó por un sueño", aunque no se si ese será el titulo definitivo, o se lo cambie a "Es un sueño" o algo de sueño x'D**

**También para quienes les guste leer fanfics de naruto, estoy inspirándome en una canción para hacer un one-shot (si, ese que también esta prometido en mi perfil x'D) y que será un SasuSaku, y, no sabía si ponerle el mismo nombre que la canción que me ha inspirado lo poquito que llevo o no, de todos modos creo que el titulo de la canción será el título, gracias a la inspiración .**

**Por otro lado, muchísisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio que no se como agradecérselos, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y a seguir echándole ganas a la imaginación y a las actualizaciones… **

**Por ultimo, y no menos importante, no se si se han fijado, escribí un one-shot, para una amiga, hace ya como un mes mas o menos, y, me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran un review allá, que empiezo a pensar que no sirvo para los one-shot's porque me dejan muy pocos reviews **

**El siguiente capitulo aun no lo he empezado… y a para ser sincera, no se muy bien como solucionaré lo de Millicent y Jen que se ha quedado en este capitulo, digo, tengo una idea general, pero no se alcanza a poner en orden para actualizar… **

**El fin de semana que viene (desde el 1 hasta el 5) no tengo clases y es que es puente en México, así que espero que, en esos días, me pueda dedicar a escribir este y buscar por mis discos, mi otro fic que quiero publicar (creo que tengo escritos 4 capítulos, pero no se donde tengo el disco U) **

**Espero y nos podamos ver el 3 de mayo… y me pondré a escribir**

**Esta vez no me he despedido con los personajes de Draco/Hermione, porque creo que la vez pasada, estaba mucho mas cansada que esta vez, y quería hacerlo notar mas…**

**Pues sin mas que decir, o mas bien, escribir, nos leeremos en otra… y no se olviden de los reviews, por favor**

**Xochil Malfoy.**

_Acabado: 11:46 p.m., Domingo 27-Abr-08 _

_Actualizado: Lunes 8:45 a.m. _

_Hora de Cd. de México (GTM -6:00)_


	14. Aviso

AVISO:

**Nunca en mi vida pensé que pondría un aviso en uno de mis fics. Pero es necesario.**

**Una disculpa a todos ustedes por no haber subido el siguiente capitulo de la historia cuando dije que probablemente lo iba a escribir, pero las circunstancias han sido otras y es por esto este aviso.**

**El motivo por el que no he actualizado es uno, y es muy importante: La universidad. Estoy acabando el semestre y no se imaginan todo el trabajo que he tenido y que tengo que hacer. Me las he arreglado como he podido y lamentablemente no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar. Yo esperaba actualizar por alla el 8 de mayo, mas o menos, pero no he podido por lo que les he dicho. Y es que la universidad no me ha dejado escribir el capitulo, lamentablemente solo tengo una hoja escrita y eso a duras penas. Es por eso que pido su comprension y les doy las gracias a todos los que me han seguido y mandado reviews, que por cierto, ya no son como cuando regresé a volver a escribir.**

**Otra cosa, he abierto un hi5 en el que pienso contestar sus reviews, por si ustedes quieren pasarse por ahi y dejarme comentarios y añadirme como amiga, la pagina esta en mi perfil. Al menos ahí actualizo un poco mas seguido que mi perfil, por si quieren saber que es de mi vida... x'D**

**Con la pena del mundo me despido, porque yo se que eso de piensen que es actualización y no lo sea, es muy feo, pero espero que me comprendan.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	15. Reuniones Secretas

Personajes no son míos, solo Jen y Lucius, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Cap****ítulo 14. Reuniones secretas**

-Bruja amargada – susurró Jen, cuando Millicent todavía le decía cosas por haber salido del cuarto de Draco.

-.¡¡…Y QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS AHORA MISMO!!

Jen rodó los ojos. No tenía ganas de decirle nada a nadie, y mucho menos a esa arpía esposa de su padre. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para salirse con la suya. Aunque… ¿Por qué darle una excusa a alguien que odiaba?

-No te im-por-ta – dijo deletreando cada sílaba y mirándola con odio

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué no escuchaste arpía? Dije que no te importa, lo que yo hice para entrar o no al cuarto de Draco, es asunto mío y no tuyo

-Mira niñata, ya va siendo hora de que me respetes. Yo, como la señora Malfoy, esposa del heredero de una de las fortunas mágicas más grandes de Inglaterra, te exijo que te tragues tus palabras y te exijo que me digas como demonios entraste y que demonios hacías ahí adentro.

La respuesta de Jen fue mas que clara para Millicent, puesto que Jen se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia su cuarto. Millicent se había quedado con la boca abierta, no solo Jen la había ignorado, sino que le había llamado arpía y eso no lo podía permitir, no señor. Además, ella tenía entendido que solo un miembro de la familia podía entrar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella entrara si no era de la familia?

Jen entró a su cuarto y se encerró. Esa bruja le había distraído y ahora ya no se acordaba que iba a hacer. Comenzó a buscar en su baúl algo que aventar y maltratar para poder desquitar su coraje. Encontró la placa de prefecta que tenía y que se supone que iba a usar en su quinto año. Se sentó en la cama puesto que su enojo desapareció cuando tomó la pequeña placa.

-Quiero regresar a casa… -dijo para ella misma – ya no quiero estar aquí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos mieles. Se sentó en su cama y se le quedó viendo. De repente tuvo la necesidad enorme de ir con su madre para que le tranquilizara, como siempre hacía siempre que se sentía deprimida. Pero… no podía. Jen no pertenecía a Gryffindor y, aunque sí sabía donde estaba la sala común, no sabía la contraseña.

* * *

Draco se despertó. Era lunes y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, empezando con las clases. Se levantó y fue directo al baño a tomar un baño. Todavía era temprano y tenía tiempo.

Abrió el grifo y la tina comenzó a llenarse de agua rápidamente, mientras el se desvestía y se veía al espejo. Su reflejo se acomodo un mechón que no estaba ordenado y pensó que él se veía muy bien, como siempre.

Se arrimó a la tina y cerró el grifo. Se metió a la bañera y sintió como el agua tibia lo mojaba. Se sumergió, volvió a sacar la cabeza y apoyó su cabeza en la orilla. Cerró los ojos un momento y se le vino una imagen a la cabeza:

"_Acercaba sus labios a los de Hermione, acariciaban sus labios como queriendo besarse y…"_

Draco abrió los ojos abruptamente. Desde que había estado con ella en el baño se había dado cuenta de que la chica le atraía mucho. Pero no era la misma atracción que sentía cuando conocía a otras brujas guapas. No. Esta atracción era diferente, por eso el que le hubiera dicho a Pansy que le diera esa idea a McGonagall y que McGonagall aceptara ser su cómplice, no le perturbaba. Cuando le había pedido la ayuda a Pansy, nunca le dijo para que, y Pansy había aceptado. Cuando le dijo a McGonagall… bueno, a la directora le tuvo que explicar lo que había sucedido en el baño, aunque, omitió cosas como que estaban desnudos y que habían estado en el agua.

Se salió de la tina y se fue a vestir. Se puso su uniforme y salió.

-Draco – escuchó decir.

-¿Si Millicent?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Habla – dijo observándola

-Draco… en privado

-Entonces pasa a mi habitación… espera… no puedes entrar…

Millicent bajo la mirada. No podía soportar el trato de Draco. Desde el día anterior se había puesto más intolerante con ella.

Cuando a ella le habían dicho que se convertiría en la esposa de Draco Malfoy, se puso feliz, porque, en verdad lo quería. A él lo quería y mucho. Había hecho muchas cosas para caerle bien a Draco, pero nunca lo lograba… ¿Por qué? A lo mejor era su forma de ser, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella quería ser la madre de los hijos de Draco y lo conseguiría, así significara comprar un hijo de alguien. Lo haría todo con tal de tenerlo. Al principio, Draco la trataba como a todo el mundo y la ignoraba. Después del compromiso, Draco comenzó a apartarse, y ahora… ahora le dolía que se alejara de ella como si ella fuera un bicho raro.

-Draco, quiero saber… - lo había ensayado toda la noche, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora no se lo pudiera decir?

Draco levanto una ceja. Definitivamente no le gustaba que Millicent estuviera cerca de él. Su sola presencia le fastidiaba. No lo podía evitar. Millicent se había quedado callada a la mitad de la frase que iba a pronunciar, pero luego… solo le sonrió, y Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-No pude hacerlo… - dijo Millicent

Draco salió hacia el comedor, tenía que desayunar antes de irse a clases. Caminó distraídamente por los pasillos que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

-Disculpa – escucho que le decían desde el suelo.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y observó a aquella persona, no era la que quería encontrarse, pero era alguien parte de ella. Era su hijo Lucius.

-Ten cuidado, hijo

Lucius le sonrió y se levantó del suelo. Recogió unos libros que tenía y, de los cuales iba leyendo uno, para luego caminar con su padre.

-¿Siempre lees cuando estás caminando? –preguntó Draco

-Bueno, a veces. Cuando se acercan los exámenes tengo esa manía, pero… no leo los libros de texto. Leo libros normales

-¿Libros normales? –dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Jen – ¡pero si es la décima vez que lees Romeo y Julieta éste año! Deberías de leer otra cosa

-al menos es mas entretenido que estar escribiendo en el diario sobre el fantasma de la ópera.

-¡¡Lucius!! – dijo Jen acercándose amenazadoramente mientras Draco tenía una cara de confusión por ese tal Romeo y Julieta junto con el fantasma de la ópera.

Y es que el fantasma de la ópera era nada más y nada menos que James, el hijo de Harry y Ginny, que, una vez en Hallowen, lo habían vestido del fantasma de la ópera. Había sido la primera película que Ginny había visto en la televisión y se había enamorado de ella, Harry le había regalado el libro y, en una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el último Hallowen (había caído en fin de semana y los hijos de Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron a la fiesta) había obligado a James a vestirse así, cosa que a Jen le encantó porque se veía muy bien, pero que a James no, porque, él quería vestirse de Vampiro.

-¿o me equivoco hermanita?

-Bueno… ¿ustedes dos van a dejar de pelear? – dijo Draco antes de que se desatara una batalla campal en medio del pasillo – no sé quien demonios sea ese fantasma ni de que murió, y mucho menos me importa si Lucius esta leyendo por quien sabe qué vez el libro que tiene, pero… ¿podrían de llevarse bien una vez en su vida? Por Dios, son gemelos… un día tendré que decirle a su madre que…

-¿Qué me tienes que decir Malfoy?

Draco se quedó callado. Era la castaña la que había hablado. Draco volteo a verla desafiante.

-eso lo sabrás después – dijo desafiándola

-Malfoy, no eres digno de ser el padre de mis hijos – dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara mas que Draco – yo nunca caería en tus jueguitos esos de conquistador donde yo soy la presa y...

-lo que pasó en el baño fue otra cosa, Granger…

Hermione quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo. Simplemente respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, para luego abrirlos y hablar más serenamente.

-Eso fue un accidente. Vámonos Lucius, Jen.

Y se dio la vuelta y caminó. Lucius observó a su hermana que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. Si algo sabía era que cuando su madre estaba enojada, había que hacer lo que ella decía. Lucius le siguió y Draco sonrió.

-Granger – le dijo en voz alta para que escuchara – no se te olvide que tenemos que vernos para organizar el baile de graduación. Nos vemos a las ocho en el aula de la torre de astronomía. Y sé puntual.

Hermione comenzó a caminar nuevamente seguida por sus hijos.

* * *

-¿Hermione?

-¿qué sucede Lavender?

-¿Vas a tener una cita?

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… solo…. Mírate. Estás… maquillándote y… observa tu cama… tienes medio closet afuera – dijo Parvati.

Hermione estaba en sentada enfrente del tocador. Estába terminando de delinearse los ojos y había tomado el labial y empezado a pintarse la boca cuando sus compañeras de cuarto entraron y le habían echo preguntas raras. Ella se maquillaba cuando salía a divertirse y… cayó en cuenta. Ella iba a ir a ver a Malfoy y se había arreglado para ir a verlo. Su cabeza volteo un poco y observó su cama. Blusas, faldas y pantalones de todos los colores, estampados y demás que uno se pudiera imaginar estaba ahí, ordenado pero ahí estaban, encima de su cama. Con vergüenza se volvió al espejo y termino de pintarse la boca. Dejó el labial en el tocador y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeras.

-segura que no vas a ver a… ¿alguien? – dijo Parvati insegura.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo hermione – solo es… un pequeño encuentro para ver que haremos en nuestra graduación.

-¿Y se puede saber con quien? – Preguntó Lavender que ya estaba en más confianza – digo, parece que vas a ir a ver al padre de tus hijos – y Parvati comenzó a reír

-¿Cómo? – dijo hermione que se sorprendió cuando Lavender le dijo eso.

-Hay hermione, es un decir, pero no negarás que irás a ver a alguien que te interesa… mira como te vestiste.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Pero no podía negarlo. Había sido como instinto. No había pensado en que era solo una reunión de dos prefectos que iban a planear el baile de séptimo curso. Solo se había vestido inconscientemente y ya.

-Anda, Hermione, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Parvati

-¿Quién es quién? – respondió hermione tratando de evadir el tema.

-no te hagas la que no entiendes. Más claro ni el agua. ¿Quién es tu galanazo?

-¿Galanazo?

-Si, mujer, tu romeo, tu prospecto, tu novio, el amor de tu vida, el que quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos.

-de… je… de luci... – tartamudeó Hermione - ¿cómo supieron de… de que Lucius es mi…?

-¿Lucius? ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Saldrás con él?

-Yo… ¿Lucius?

-Hermione, lo acabas de decir – dijo Lavender – "¿cómo supieron de que Lucius?" no tienes que avergonzarte, aquí entre nosotras, aunque es mas chico, es un hombre muy guapo. Y sus ojos son una lindura.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione sin pensar

-¿Gracias por qué? Hermione últimamente has estado rara… demasiado diría yo.

-Y… ¿a que hora quedaste?

-a las ocho

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? Son las 7:55. Vamos

Lavender y Parvati sacaron a Hermione afuera de la habitación. Prácticamente la habían sacado a rastras mientras que Hermione trataba de explicarles que no era una cita y que no era él con quien iba a verse.

Bajaron las escaleras de los dormitorios y comenzaron a buscar a Lucius. La sala común estaba llena de alumnos pero aún así no demoraron en encontrar a Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez y a Lucius dándole consejos a Harry mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

Arrastraron a Hermione hasta donde estaban los tres y los saludaron.

-Hola – dijo ron

-¿Qué tal? – dijo Harry

-¿A dónde vas a ir ma… hermione? – dijo Lucius al ver a su madre arreglada

-¿qué? ¿Cómo que a donde va? – dijo Lavender mientras Ron tomaba el caballo - ¡¡Contigo!!

-¿conmigo?

-Por supuesto… ¿que no quedaron de salir?

Lucius observo a su madre que estaba igual de confundida que él, pero de repente se acordó de que era la primera reunión para las graduaciones y, que sus padres se iban a ver a las ocho y todo lo relacionó. Pensaban que ellos dos iban a salir, ya que hermione se había arreglado por eso.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Ya me acorde… pero es que… bueno… se me paso el tiempo y no me acorde de la hora… pero… vámonos a nuestra cita, hermione - dijo

A ron se le cayó la pieza de ajedrez en el tablero cuando escuchó cita y se quedo boquiabierto y Harry comenzó a soltar la risa. El juego de ajedrez se había estropeado y que Lucius le siguiera la corriente a las ocurrentes de Parvati y Lavender causaba risa.

Lucius dio la vuelta y se acercó a hermione. La tomó del brazo y salieron.

-Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no lo creen?

Ron también soltó la risa al escuchar lo que Lavender había dicho. Pero ella y Parvati estaban tan emocionadas por ver a Hermione y a Lucius salir por el retrato que no se dieron cuenta de que ron se había reído del comentario.

* * *

-Gracias por seguirles el juego a esas dos

-Mamá… no tienes que agradecerme, ¿qué dirían si se llegan a enterar de que vas a ver a mi padre?

-Tienes razón… ellas no saben lo que ha pasado y si descubren que voy a ver a Malfoy… no se lo que pasaría.

-Mamá… solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué tan arreglada si se supone que ya no quieres ver a mi padre?

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No lo sé. Cuando me dí cuenta… ya estaba vestida así.

Llegaron a la torre de astronomía. Lucius observó como su madre estaba temblando de nervios. Él no quería entrar porque no los quería ver pelear de nuevo por odios que todavía no estaban superados y… además… no quería aparecer él en ese recuerdo.

-Me voy a leer a la biblioteca.

-Pero ya esta cerrada.

-Pero el pasadizo no.

Hermione recordaba que ese mismo año había descubierto un pasadizo cuando se había quedado encerrada en la biblioteca. Había estado buscando un libro y por eso la bibliotecaria no le había visto. Hermione asintió y Lucius se fue. Tomo aire y entró. Cerró la puerta tras ella y sintió como el aire de la ventana le acariciaba el rostro. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos para sentir el aire.

No sintió y ni se fijó que la otra persona ya estaba ahí adentro. Y tampoco sintió que caminó y se situó enfrente de ella para acercar su cara a su oído.

De repente sintió cómo una mano le acariciaba la mejilla y como una voz conocida le susurraba:

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos y el viento volvió a soplar llevando a su sentido del olfato el caro y embriagante aroma de su enemigo, las manos de la chica se movieron por instinto y fueron a acariciar la suave y pálida mano que estaba todavía posada en su mejilla mientras que Draco retiraba su cara del oído de la castaña para verla de frente.

-Draco… - le susurró hermione sin pensar y observándolo a los ojos. El vestía de negro y elegantemente – mi… mi Draco…

Hermione quitó sus manos de la mano de él y se lanzó a besarlo dulcemente. Draco la abrazó y le correspondió el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Wiiii!**

**¡¡****Ah!! Pero que esto todavía no ha terminado y no terminará… jejeje… no mas eso… además… hermione se ha dado cuenta de que Draco le atrae. Por eso se arregla… Son 7 hojas de Word, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno… Aquí le paro para que lo que sigue se haga en otro capítulo.**

**Como les dije en mi aviso, espero que me hayan perdonado por no actualizar, pero es que estuve en exámenes y todo estuvo extremadamente pesado. **

**No pude actualizar tampoco por cosas personales, cosas mucho más importantes que la escuela.**

**Estoy buscando mi fic que les dije que voy a poner, y también estoy escribiendo otro. Éste segundo que estoy escribiendo aún no se la longitud que tendrá, pero espero que no este muy largo. Yo calculo que va a ser de unos tres a 5 capítulos, pero aún así no estoy segura.**

**Bueno… ahora a hablar del capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la relación Jen y Millicent se esta volviendo cada vez mas fría… jaja… bueno… que Millicent también esta desesperada porque no puede dormir con su marido x'D… Jen y Lucius ayudarán mucho a sus padres, ellos están ahí para eso, hacer de cupido, aunque… no mas les están dando empujoncitos chiquitos… xD**

**Bueno… tema de Reviews.**

**Para el capi 13, muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos para hacer que Jen se saliera ilesa de las garras de Pansy… pero… como ven, Jen es una muy buena Slytherin y Malfoy y no necesita darle explicaciones a alguien que no tiene la menor idea de lo que es ella o de lo que quiere ella, así que se fue así sin mas… Hermione se dio cuenta inconcientemente que Draco es alguien especial para ella (y para quien de nosotras no, ¿verdad chicas?) así que su subconsciente esta haciendo lo que la parte razonable no hace por el momento... Lucius pss el pobre le toco taparle el sol con un dedo porque no queremos que se arme un escándalo por hogwarts, ¿verdad? Si quieren escándalo de la relación díganme sus razones y si son buenas, a lo mejor y se arma el escándalo por ahí…**

**Sus reviews de apoyo escolar los he contestado en mi blog, web o como quiera que se llame de Hi5, así que pásense por ahí… la dirección es ****sdafds. hi5 . com**** sin espacios. A las personas que me mandaron un review y no está la contestación ahí, espero que me perdone, pero es que me mandaron el review ya cuando mis contestaciones tenían unos días arriba y pues lo siento mucho, pero… muchas gracias a esas personas también!! Les prometo responderles en mi próxima actualización!!**

**Ya saben, muchos reviews es igual a mucha inspiración, y mucha inspiración es igual a otro capitulo muy pronto, así que si me mandan mas de 10 reviews, ya saben, un capitulo lo mas pronto posible (a mas tardar 1 semana, porque ya estoy de vacaciones… jejeje), pero si son poquitos (como últimamente) será hasta casi el mes (bueno, a lo mejor el mes no, pero casi casi…)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi y estén atentos a mi próximo fic!!**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	16. Tratando

**_Anuncio Global:  
_**

**_Contestación a Reviews en: sdafds . hi5 . com (sin espacios) que es mi perfil personal_**

**Capítulo 15. Tratando**

Hermione comenzó a llorar aún cuando Draco le abrazaba y se habían dejado de besar. Y lloraba por un motivo: la relación que estaba naciendo.

Se separó. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a Draco, de haberle tocado su mano y de haberle besado de aquella manera.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Era desesperante. No podía controlarse cuando los dos estaban solos. Si solo esa noche en el baño no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, si no hubiera estado ahí cuando llegó para estar mas tranquila… o aún mejor, si nunca hubiera ido… Pero el hubiera no existe, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede?

Draco se separó un poco de Hermione y, comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con su mano derecha.

-Tú eres el culpable… - le dijo

-¿Yo?

-Si, eres tú, Malfoy, como se te ocurre...

Draco ahora si que no entendía nada… ¿Cómo se le ocurre qué? Él que había planeado que ellos estuvieran juntos para planear la graduación y ahora Hermione le reclamaba algo que el no sabía que.

-Haber… ya no entiendo nada – dijo Draco separándose

Pasaron unos pocos momentos y Hermione tomó aire. Caminó hacia la ventana en donde se veían los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose en las lejanas montañas con un cielo anaranjado y unas nubes pasando lentamente.

-Yo… Olvida todo lo que pasó, ¿sí? Olvida todo lo que ha acabado de pasar.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres, entonces lo olvidaré, pero que no se te vaya a olvidar una cosa, Granger: Yo soy el que será el padre de tus hijos

Draco dijo su última frase tan convencido que Hermione sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es comenzar los preparativos de…

-Hermione, no me salgas con eso, sabes perfectamente que aunque es mucho trabajo, se puede organizar las mesas, el banquete… todo.

-Entonces mañana hacemos una reunión con todo el alumnado para saber que música quieren.

-Granger, todos te van a decir que quieren a las Brujas de Macbeth.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que Draco hacía para que hermione se olvidara por un momento no lo lograba, así que, tras unos 15 minutos de la misma discusión, se dio por vencido y comenzaron a organizar todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jen cenaba pesadamente en la mesa de Slytherin, no se llevaba bien con ninguno. Bueno, podría ser que con Pansy y Blaise se llevara bien, pero con todos los demás…

Observó como "la arpía", como llamaba ahora a Millicent, se acercaba.

"Que no se siente aquí, por favor" –suplicaba Jen en sus pensamientos. Pero para su mala suerte, y para la de Millicent, era el único lugar disponible cerca de los amigos de Draco y que ahora Millicent trataba de convertirlos en sus amigos.

Millicent se sentó a un lado de Jen, que apenas había empezado su cena. Se sirvió y comenzó a comer.

-¿Ahora si me lo dirás? – le pregunto a Jen

-¿Qué?

-El cómo entraste

-Ya te lo dije, no te importa

-niña… eres tan…

-Si, soy… ¿algún problema con eso?

Millicent la observó con los ojos llenos de ira.

-No te será tan fácil salirte con la tuya niña

Jen solo rodó los ojos y se volteó a otro lado. "Solo los Malfoy pueden entrar a la habitación" recordó que le dijo Lucius.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?

Jen volvió a observarla.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Eso que tienes en tu pelo, espera, voltea porque te lo voy a quitar.

Jen se alarmó. Algo había tocado su hermoso pelo que tanto cuidaba y con tanto esmero, comenzó a buscar, pero Millicent le dijo que volteara y Jen tan apurada hizo lo que le dijo.

Millicent tomó de su bolsa una bolsita y unas pequeñas tijeras y le cortó un poco de pelo a Jen, lo echo en la bolsita y lo escondió rápidamente. Mientras Jen seguía tocándose la parte superior de la cabeza. Luego saco un pequeño polvito y lo echó en el zumo de la rubia. En seguida Millicent sacó un chicle y se lo pegó al final de su cabello y volvió a cortar un poco de las puntas de Jen y le dijo:

-Esto, traías esto.

Jen se volvió y vio con horror al chicle con unos pequeños cabellos platinos de su largo y cuidado cabello.

La cena continuó sin que ellas se dirigieran la palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco no lo podía evitar, ella se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y bajo la poca luz que estaba en el salón de astronomía, que le daban ganas de besarla. Pero por la última plática, sabía que ella no se dejaría.

-Granger – dijo Draco sentado en una mesa observándola escribir, mientras que ella estaba en el escritorio escribiendo

-¿Si?

-Jen y Lucius son nuestros hijos, ¿por qué te empeñas a querer cambiarlo?

-Porque tu estás casado, porque me odias y porque… porque no puede ser que sean nuestros hijos

Draco apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, aburrido porque Hermione estaba haciendo cálculos.

-Entonces dime una cosa

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué te arreglaste así solo para venir a hacer preparativos para el baile?

-La misma pregunta te hago, Malfoy

Y era cierto. Draco se había puesto su perfume favorito y vestía de negro, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma que se veía sexy y para la opinión de Hermione se veía demasiado bien, por eso toda la noche trataba de tener la vista en otro lado y verlo solo cuando fuera necesario.

-Yo siempre me visto así.

-No seas mentiroso Malfoy, nunca te arreglas tanto como hoy y además… - Hermione dejó de hablar, porque sabía que había metido la pata.

-¿En serio te das cuenta de cómo me visto? Pensaba que yo te daba igual.

-Cállate.

Draco se levantó. De nuevo trataría de conquistarla, o al menos trataría de que Hermione aceptara que ya la había conquistado.

Se puso a un lado de ella mientras que observaba varios números ahí. Definitivamente Hermione no estaba haciendo nada, solo escribía para no voltearlo a ver. Le quitó la pluma de las manos y la puso en el tintero.

Hermione se molestó un poco, pero cuando Draco la hizo levantarse de su asiento para mirarlo a los ojos se tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué tratas de evitarme?

-Ya te lo dije. Estás casado

-¿Y?

-No es correcto. No quiero ser plato de segunda mesa.

-Hermione… no trates de evitarme… sabes que no lo podrás lograr.

-Y… ¿Qué pasará si acepto la situación? ¿Qué pasará con Millicent?

-Solo lo podremos averiguar si…

En su última frase Draco se acercó cada vez mas a Hermione hasta darle un beso dulce y corto. Hermione estaba confundida. La verdad era que no sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Malfoy… yo… - dijo Hermione – yo…

-Granger, si así pasarán las cosas, que pasen…

Hermione ya no pudo aguantar y volvió a besar a Draco. La verdad era que le gustaba la compañía del rubio y que tratara de conquistarla.

Draco la aprisiono contra la pared y comenzó a besarle dulcemente el cuello mientras Hermione disfrutaba y lo abrazaba. Luego Draco volvió a la boca de la castaña y… el reloj de Hermione sonó.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer mi tarea de Runas – le dijo separando a Draco con las manos.

Draco se sentó en una butaca maldiciendo a las tareas que los maestros dejaban y a la organización de la castaña. ¿Qué no podía hacerla mas tarde?

-¿Mañana nos volveremos a ver? –Preguntó Hermione.

-No, mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero el miércoles a la misma hora nos podemos ver.

-Malfoy – dijo Hermione - ¿Tú estás seguro que esto esta bien? Es que… Millicent, seguro ella…

-Granger – interrumpió Draco – me casé con ella porque mi padre lo decidió, no porque yo quisiera.

-¿Tu padre te lo ordenó?

-Así es. Granger, desde que sucedió en el baño de prefectos no he podido dejar de pensar, y supongo que tu tampoco.

Hermione se quedó callada. Ella pensaba que Draco se había casado con Millicent porque la quería y no porque se lo ordenaban.

-Cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos… Tu no los obligarás a casarse con quien quieres, ¿verdad?

-No.

Hermione se comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos el miércoles – le dijo y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jen estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Fue de lo que Millicent se aseguró. Cuando fue a verla para que no le estorbara en la idea que había tenido. Fue a su habitación y sacó un pequeño frasquito: Poción Multijugos. Luego, sacó la bolsita en la que tenía unos pocos cabellos de Jen y la echo en el frasco. El color de la poción se volvió color grisácea un poco oscura, pero a pesar de que no se veía muy apetitosa, se veía decente.

Millicent pensaba que si se tomaba la poción multijugos y se convertía en Jen, podría entrar a la habitación. Así que tomó la poción de un trago y se volvió hacia el espejo. Sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar y tanto su piel, cabello y ojos comenzaron a cambiar. El pelo creció hasta la cintura y se hizo platino. Los ojos se volvieron mieles y la piel blanca. Su figura se hizo mas esbelta y su pecho creció un poco mas. Sus labios se hicieron un poco mas delgados y cuando finalizó la transformación, se volvió en la copia de Jen. Millicent se acomodó la corbata de Slytherin, tal y como Jen siempre la traía y se soltó el pelo completamente, ya que traía una trenza y Jen siempre usaba el cabello suelto. Millicent le había echado el polvo al zumo de Jen para asegurarse de que Jen no interferiría en sus planes.

Salió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco. Observó a los lados y nadie la veía, así que, tomó la perilla y…

-Jen – escuchó que llamaron.

Millicent se volvió hacia donde había escuchado la voz y observó que Draco se acercaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Draco – sabes que yo no iba a estar hoy aquí.

-Yo… Nada… creía que ya habías llegado de atender tus asuntos y te iba a visitar.

- ¿Visitarme?

-Si

-Bueno… aquí estoy, ¿para que me quieres?

-Yo… bueno… es que…

-¡¡Draco!! – se escuchó que hablaron, era la voz de una mujer, Pansy

-¿Qué sucede?

-Blaise te busca

Draco frunció el entrecejo y se fue a buscar a Blaise seguida de Pansy.

Millicent se quedó sola. ¡Que suerte había tenido! Suspiró y tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y la empujó. Pero la puerta no se movió. Siguió ahí, como si no le hubiera tratado de abrir.

¿Qué sucedía? Ella se había transformado en Jen y no había podido mover la puerta ni un solo milímetro, ¿Por qué?

-Derrotada, se fue a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Después que el mancebo, siguiendo la corriente de sus inclinaciones, hubo formado juicio particular de todas las jóvenes, se fijó en una, no vista hasta entonces, que por su extrema belleza vino a ocupar el primer puesto en su corazón; y esta nueva llama, que destruyó por completo la antigua, tomó tan colosales proporciones que jamás pudo extinguirse en lo futuro sino por la muerte, como vais a saber por una de las más extrañas narraciones que ha podido el hombre imaginar._"**(1)**

Lucius estaba leyendo el famoso libro que Jen "odiaba". Bueno, la verdad es que Jen no odiaba al libro, de echo, le gustaba aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Lucius la había visto una vez leyéndolo y Jen le amenazó si él se atrevía a decirles a sus amigas de Slytherin que ese libro le gustaba a ella.

Suspiró. Se acordó de su amada Anne, seguro que no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de un año porque si lograba regresar a su época, seguro y ya sería Diciembre. O al menos eso pensaba.

Se acordó de la vez en que le regaló una pequeña flor Jazmín, cuando tenía 5 años y se le había olvidado por completo que ese día era el cumpleaños de su entonces amiga. Se acordó de cómo la pequeña Anne le sonrió y le dijo un "Gracias" porque el no le había regalado lo que le regalaban siempre: Juguetes, Ropa, Collares, etc.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Anne en esos momentos?

-"_Es Romeo Montesco -contestó el ama-, hijo del capital enemigo de vuestro padre y sus parientes todos_" **(2)** –Dijo una voz conocida para lucius que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Madre…

Hermione le sonrió. Estaba parada al lado derecho de su hijo y había leído el fragmento en el que Lucius tenía que cambiar la página. Lucius cerró el libro y lo guardó en su túnica.

-¿En serio te gusta tanto ese libro? – preguntó hermione mientras Lucius se levantaba de la silla y la acomodaba.

-…

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lucius comenzó a caminar entre los estantes de la biblioteca que estaba oscura, pero era iluminada por la luna.

Siguieron su trayecto hasta la torre de Gryffindor, después de haber salido del túnel. Caminaron y no se encontraron a Filch ni a su gata, pero luego de unos minutos escucharon unos pasos que corrían aprisa.

La persona que estaba corriendo chocó en contra de Hermione y la tumbó al suelo, él quedó arriba de ella y Lucius avergonzado por ver a sus padres en una situación tan comprometedora.

-Mal… foy... – alcanzó a articular Hermione - ¿Qué…?

-Es Jen… está en la enfermería.

Lucius se quedó más pálido de lo que estaba y el ver a sus padres tumbados ya no le preocupó en lo absoluto. Jen estaba en la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(1).-** Fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, al menos de la versión que tengo, porque la baje de Internet (pienso comprarla en cuanto tenga dinero) y no se si es resumen o no (xD), donde Romeo está en la fiesta capuleto y… pss ya saben lo demás… jeje

**(2).-** Otro fragmento de R&J, xD…

**Hola!!**

**Aquí yo reportándome de nuevo antes de entrar de nuevo a mis clases veranezcas para adelantar materias.**

**Bueno, primero lo primero. Comentar el capi desde mi punto de vista… xD**

**Bueno, como ven, no quería que hermione diera a torcer el brazo tan pronto, aunque, como ven, ya lo está dando a torcer, y en el próximo capi, ya completamente, o eso espero x3**

**Lucius es un poco de mi personalidad, a él le encanta lo trágico y el amor… igual que a mí, y si por si se lo preguntan, Lucius es mi personaje consentido de este fic, es como mi hijo… así que está creado a partir de mis pensamientos y sentimientos y, ¡ayuda mucho a herms! Porque el quiere ver a su mami feliz. Lucius no tuvo mucho en la historia hoy, mas bien el capi fue de Jen, Draco y Hermione y, de Millicent.**

**El cap. Se llama trantando porque Millicent trata de entrar al cuarto de draco y no puede… y no encontré otro titulo que le quedara a este capi (si, ya se, tengo falta de imaginación xD)**

**Atentos a mi próximo capitulo, que a ver como se las arreglan nuestros protagonistas favoritos xD**

**Esta semana ha estado muy agitada, es por eso que actualicé apenas hasta hoy. Pero por fin aquí les traje otro pedacito de mi fic… jeje**

**Tambié****n avisarles que las respuestas a sus reviews anteriores ya están en mi hi5. No duden en agregarme como amiga y dejarme comentarios!!**

**Para quienes no se acuerden de mi pagina, aquí se las dejo. Es ****sdafds. hi5. com**** (sin espacios) así que****allí las espero!!**

**Y ya hablando de reviews, les agradecería mucho que me dejaran uno!! Ya saben, eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo!!**

**Por cierto. Mi fic sueñoso (xD) no lo encuentro. Pero espero pronto subir el otro que les he prometido (ya se, promesas y mas promesas xD) pero ténganme paciencia. Hubo una persona que me preguntó por el nombre de mi nuevo fic. Y para saberlo, pues entren a mi hi5. Ahí estará el nombre y como ya tengo el primer capi listo (el segundo está en proceso) les prometo que mañana estará en línea. Mientras tanto, sigo buscando el que habla de los sueños… x3**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, su paciencia y sus animos!! Nos vemos mañana en mi otro fic, ¿sale? Espero que les guste.**

**Xochil Malfoy**


	17. De Compras

_**Anuncio Global:**_

_**Contestación a Reviews en: sdafds . hi5 . com (sin espacios) que es mi perfil personal (si no entra, intenta de nuevo, que a veces se pone de mal humor la dirección)**_

_**NO VOY A ABANDONAR MIS FICS. Lo digo porque siento que han entendido mal a veces, y piensan que no voy a actualizar nunca mas. **__**Pero entiendan que tengo una vida y esto es solo diversión.**_

_**Leer notas finales si quieren saber motivos de mi tardanza.**_

_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de sus respectivos autores. Éste Fanfic no tiene ánimos de lucro. Solo Jen y Lucius me pertenecen. _

**Capitulo 16: De compras.**

Lucius estaba preocupado. Tal vez su hermana era una persona muy mimada y gruñona, pero ella así era y él la quería por el simple hecho de ser su hermana.

-¿En... la enfermería? ¿Qué le sucedió? - dijo Hermione

-No lo sé.

Ambos se levantaron y Draco no le dio importancia, simplemente se fue hacia la enfermería, seguido de su hijo y de Hermione.

Llegaron a la enfermería, entraron y observaron alrededor. Hermione se acercó a una camilla cerca de la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera. Se asomó por entre las cortinas y vio a Jen ahí sumida en un sueño.

-¿Jen? - dijo Hermione y se acercó a ella

Jen entreabrió los ojos y observó a una Hermione borrosa.

La profesora McGonagall salió de la oficina acompañada por la enfermera, que al ver a Hermione junto a Jen se sorprendió. Y más aún cuando Draco se acercó por el lado contrario de la cama en el que Hermione estaba y acarició el rostro de Jen

-Eres una tonta, Jen. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfermarte en estos momentos? - dijo Lucius – los exámenes están por comenzar y...

-¿Exámenes? - preguntó Jen - ¿donde estoy?

-En Hogwarts – contestó Lucius

-Y... ¿donde están mamá y papá?

-Jen... - Le dijo Draco – Aquí estamos.

Jen volvió la mirada hacia Draco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía borroso. Escuchó que algo se cayó. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir para tratar de ver un poco mejor, pero la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho.

-No es cierto – dijo – Papá se iba a ir de viaje a Holanda y mamá iba a ir con... -Sintió Nauseas y se incorporó rápidamente para llevarse las manos a la boca.

-Lucius, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con Madame Pomfrey? -dijo la directora

El ruido de que algo se había caído que Jen había escuchado, era el desmayo de la enfermera al escuchar a Draco decirle que ellos eran sus padres. McGonagall estaba tratando de despertarla y Lucius se acercó para ayudarla.

Jen se sintió un poco mejor y se recostó y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey despertó, se encontraba sentada en una silla, con Hermione echándole aire y la profesora McGonagall con un vaso de agua en las manos y diciéndole algo a Draco. Lucius llegaba en ese momento con un frasquito que la enfermera reconoció como una poción para despertarla.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? - preguntó Lucius

-Creo que sí. Pero... ¿he escuchado bien?

-¿Acerca de qué? -preguntó Hermione.

McGonagall le tuvo que contar la historia y hacer prometer a la enfermera que no diría nada. La enfermera estaba en tal estado que parecía que estaba soñando.

-Dígame que es lo que tiene Jen – ordenó Draco como de costumbre.

-Lo que ha pasado es que alguien ha puesto una droga para adormecerla, y... se le pasó la mano.

-¿quién podría hacer algo tan cruel? - preguntó Hermione – y... ¿Para qué?

Draco observó el reloj. Habían pasado apenas 45 minutos desde que se encontró a "Jen" en la entrada de su cuarto. Seguro esa persona que se había transformado en Jen había sido culpable. Si se daba prisa, a lo mejor y podría descubrir quién era, y tenía la ligera sospecha de la culpable.

Draco salió corriendo de la enfermería. Los demás solo se quedaron viendo.

* * *

Millicent estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama. Había cerrado la puerta para que nadie entrara hasta que pasara el efecto de la poción. Y para eso aún quedaban 10 minutos. Se incorporó y fue hacia el espejo. Se observó. Los efectos aún no se iban. Ya se había aburrido de esperar y...

-¡¡Millicent!!

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta. Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero no estaba segura de si la voz que había escuchado era la que pensaba que era

-¡¡Millicent!! ¿Estas ahí?

Abrió la boca. Sí, era la voz de Draco. Lo había pensado y la cara le cambió a una sonrisa.

-¿Draco? - preguntó para ella misma

-Millicent, hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte, sé que estás ahí. Abre.

Millicent se acercó a la puerta con su varita, dispuesta a quitar el hechizo, pero no lo hizo.

-No puedo – le contestó fuertemente para que Draco le escuchara.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo.

-Es urgente. Necesito hablar contigo.

Pero Millicent no abrió la puerta. Sabía que si la abría Draco se daría cuenta de que ella había tratado de suplantar a Jen.

De pronto sintió como su estatura bajaba un poco y su cuerpo volvía a ser el mismo. Su pelo suelto y rubio platinado se volvió oscuro y sus ojos castaños volvieron a ser los azules que eran. Su piel se comenzaba a oscurecer y entonces la puerta se abrió. Draco la observó. Había quitado el hechizo desde afuera y esperaba que cuando abriera la puerta, Millicent estuviera todavía transformada en su hija. Sin embargo, se enfadó consigo mismo por no descubrirla. Así que tendría que pasar al plan B.

-Necesito saber...- dijo – algo.

Draco entró a la habitación y se fue a sentar en la cama, que estaba en la esquina. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Millicent y se fijó que ella también dormía sola. Bueno. Todos los Slytherins tenían su propia habitación, así que no le sorprendía demasiado.

-Draco... -dijo Millicent.

-Millicent, ¿tu no has visto a alguien sospechoso?

-¿sospechoso?

-Verás, me dijeron que Jen estaba en la enfermería, fui a corroborarlo y es cierto. Necesito saber si has visto a alguien sospechoso.

-¿a Jen? - Millicent se hizo la loca - ¿Quién le quería hacer daño?

-es lo mismo que me pregunto, por eso viene a preguntarte. A lo mejor y alguien quiere hacerle daño a todos los Slytherins y por eso he venido a preguntarte.

-Pues si Jen es el único caso, dudo que alguien le quiera hacer daño a los demás.

Draco ya se imaginaba que sacarle a Millicent la verdad iba a ser un poco difícil. Así que para eso había ideado aquel plan.

-Bueno... tengo sospechas de que aquel que...

Millicent no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las palabras que le estaba diciendo. Lo veía a él. Sus ojos que la observaban y su boca que se movía. Ella se acercó a Draco. Mientras él seguía hablando. Se sentó a su lado mientras pretendía prestarle atención. Draco sabía que ella no le estaba prestando atención, así que, supuso que lo mejor era hablar en otro momento.

Justo cuando Draco pensó en levantarse e irse, Millicent se le echó encima. Draco estaba tan sorprendido que apenas y se alcanzó a dar cuenta de que Millicent se acercaba para besarlo y apenas y tuvo tiempo para ladear la cabeza y que el beso que Millicent le iba a dar en la boca tuviera que ser en la mejilla.

-Millicent, ¿Qué demonios...?

-Draco...

Millicent volvió a intentar besarlo pero Draco no se dejó. Por supuesto que el rubio era mucho más fuerte que su esposa, pero no quería lastimarle porque él no era esa clase de hombres. Trató de alejarla suavemente pero Millicent seguía terca a querer besarlo. La varita de Millicent cayó al piso y Draco comenzó a desesperarse, porque la chica no dejaba que sus manos llegaran a su túnica para sacar su varita. Millicent se sentó arriba de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa blanca del colegio, ya que el no acostumbraba llevar su túnica cerrada.

Draco se fastidió del juego de Millicent, y con fuerza la tumbó en la cama y él quedó arriba de ella con la mitad de la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? - le dijo enfadado, sentado arriba de ella y con sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Millicent

Millicent le observó.

-¿Cómo que qué trato de hacer? - le dijo

Draco la soltó y se levanto, fue al espejo para arreglar su camisa, su corbata y su cabello.

-No me gusta que hagas eso.

-Pero Draco, soy tu esposa, tengo que darte un hijo y...

-ESTAMOS EN LA ESCUELA, por Dios, Millicent, ¿qué no tienes sentido común?

Millicent se levantó y observó a Draco con ira.

-¿Es otra, verdad? - le dijo

-¿Otra?

-¡SI! ¡¡ES OTRA!! TIENES A UNA AMANTE

-Pero de que hab... Si tengo o no una amante, ¿a ti qué?

-SEGURO ES ESA TAL JEN DIRKS

-¿Jen? -contestó Draco con un tono confundido.

-Si no es Dirks, entonces dime quien es la que te robó el amor que me tenías

-Millicent, yo nunca me he enamorado de ti, ¿quién te dijo eso?

-Dime, ¿Quién es?

Draco rodó los ojos. Vaya esposa le había conseguido su padre. No llevaba ni 6 meses de casado. Se observó en el espejo sin hacerle caso a Millicent y observó que de nuevo estaba impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado, así que se dio la vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-Si tengo una amante es porque tú no me satisfaces. -dijo Draco, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola.

Millicent se echó a llorar. Fuera quien fuera la descubriría.

-Te encontraré – dijo al aire – te voy a descubrir y entonces voy a quitarte lo que me has quitado, voy a quitarte a mi Draco y voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jen no fue a clases. De hecho no fue en tres días enteros. Todo el mundo murmuraba y especulaba sobre lo que le había pasado hasta que había aparecido... Draco y Hermione seguían viéndose "a escondidas" por las reuniones de prefectos. Aunque ellos ya habían terminado de organizar lo que les tocaba y ya le habían presentado a McGonagall todo. Ahora era turno de la directora organizar lo que hacía falta.

Millicent seguía a Jen a donde quiera que iba porque estaba segura de que Jen era la que le había quitado el amor que nunca había tenido de Draco. Para desgracia de Millicent, a Jen solo la veía en la sala común, su habitación, y con su hermano en las tardes libres platicando de quien sabe qué cosa. Así que supuso que era mejor espiar a Draco.

Era viernes y esa tarde salía Draco por la pared, así que Millicent le siguió, pero al llegar aún pasillo, en el que él había dado vuelta se llevó una sorpresa.

Ahí, no estaba Draco, ni Jen. Estaba Lucius frente a una columna viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Millicent, en lugar de pasar, se quedó observando lo que Lucius hacía. Del lado del pasillo opuesto, al que ella se encontraba, una muchacha dio vuelta y se fue a encontrar con Lucius.

¿Acaso eran Draco y su amante disfrazados?

-Perdón por la tardanza – dijo la muchacha – es que mis amigas me han preguntado tanto que no podía zafarme fácilmente de ellas.

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar.

-¿En serio no estas enfadado?

-No. Vámonos.

-¿Estas seguro que no nos descubrirán?

-Por supuesto que no, uno de mis amigos y yo hemos hecho esto muchas veces, si mi madre se enterara, es con ella con quien tendría problemas.

Millicent no podía distinguir a la muchacha que estaba ahí, así que decidió ir a descubrirlos. Porque estaba segura de que ese era Draco disfrazado.

Se incorporó y se paso las manos por el pelo para acomodarlo, dio un paso y...

-Millicent.

Abrió su boca. Esa era la voz de Draco y... había aparecido detrás de ella. Se volteó y lo observó. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella.

-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Yo?

-No te hagas la loca, estabas espiando a ese gryffindor.

-Por... Por supuesto que no

-¿y crees que me lo voy a creer? Además me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de la sala común.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Que no es cierto? Entonces no me digas que ibas para el comedor a cenar.

Millicent cerró sus puños. Estaba segura de que lo había visto dar vuelta en la esquina, ¿como lo había hecho? Además lo seguía desde una distancia prudente, unos 6 o 7 metros atrás de él. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-Veo que no puedo andar paseando, a pesar de que no está prohibido todavía – y dicho ésto, Millicent se fue.

Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo, una puerta apareció y entró por ella.

-... Y también podremos comprar...

-Jen, todo lo que dices es demasiado caro, además solo es una graduación

-¿Una graduación? Mamá... es tú graduación y debes de estar radiante.

-¿Ya tienes la lista de todo lo que necesitan?

-Por supuesto papa... con unos diez mil galeones bastará.

-diez... ¿diez mil? - repitió Hermione

-Hay mama... he gastado mas... esto es solo porque no tengo cuenta y porque mi papa aún no es el heredero.

Hermione al escuchar todo eso, puso como prioridad, "Reeducar a Jen" cuando la tuviera.

-Jen, estás exagerando, es una fuerte cantidad de dinero – le replicó Draco.

Hermione pensó que Draco le diría que no y eso le producía alivio de cierta forma. Pero no sabía que pronto lo iba a dejar de nueva cuenta atrás.

-Tu lo crees?

-Solo te daré cinco mil.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, jovencita.

Jen puso cara de puchero porque era la primera vez que su padre le decía que no a algo.

-ahora, ya que se fue Millicent, podemos irnos.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba... tengo que irme a mi habitación por unos asuntos pendientes.

Jen se levantó del sillón y salió por la puerta perteneciente a la sala de los menesteres. Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor pensando en que llegara el sábado. Porque ese día, irían a comprar algo para la graduación.

-Bueno... ahora que Jen se fue...

-Ahora que Jen se fue, yo también tengo que irme.

-Siempre lo mismo Hermione, solo hemos podido estar solos un par de veces.

-¿Un par de veces? Draco, nos hemos estado viendo todo el...

-Hay Granger, siempre igual. Tú que no te despreocupas de la vida.

-Mañana son los EXTASIS y no quiero reprobar.

-Es lo que me has estado diciendo siempre. Granger, eres una rata de biblioteca.

-Y tú eres un odioso... Ya me voy.

-Entonces creo que tendré que ir a ver quién me hace cariños, porque veo que no te interesa que...

-Malfoy... Cállate de una vez. No sé cómo he podido llegar a sentir algo por tu odiosa persona

-Pues porque es inevitable.

Hermione suspiró y le hizo un lugar al rubio para que se sentara.

-Bueno... supongo que una hora contigo no me hará daño.

Draco Malfoy sonrió maliciosa y triunfalmente. De esas sonrisas que por mucho tiempo Hermione Granger había odiado tanto por los insultos que soltaban antes de ese gesto. Era increíble que ahora estuviera precisamente con el enemigo de quien, Ron y Harry todavía no sabían absolutamente nada.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche y Harry estaba desesperado. Su amiga había prometido volver una hora atrás para ayudarles a estudiar a él y a Ron, y todavía no llegaba.

La puerta se abrió y los dos esperaban ver a su amiga entrar por ella, pero... al que vieron fue a Lucius con...

-UNA CAJA DE DULCES DE HONEYDUKES! - exclamó Ron al ver las manos la caja que Lucius tenía – ¿como... como..?

-Fui a Hogsmade

-Eso explica por qué no te vimos desde hace como 2 horas y media.

Lucius sonrió. Había tenido una cita, pero eso no se los diría a ellos. En especial porque Ron lo regañaba.

-Traje un poco para ustedes – les dijo.

A ron se le quitó lo sorprendido y lo enojado que estaba al comenzar a comer dulces que Lucius le había llevado. Aunque ya tuviera 17 años, a él le seguían gustando los dulces.

-Lucius... No crees que se está haciendo costumbre que Hermione llegue tarde y...

El retrato volvió a abrirse. Hermione entró por ella.

-¿Y que siempre llegue cuando acabo de llegar? - dijo Lucius completando equívocamente la pregunta que Harry estaba haciendo.

-Mnmnm... Eso no era lo que decía, pero... Ahora que lo dices, eso también es curioso.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Ron, un poco sonrojada por haber llegado tarde.

-Bueno... Yo los observo estudiar – les dijo Lucius.

Hermione llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos explicándoles y ayudándoles. Entonces se llevó la mano al cuello, donde estaba...

-HERMIONE!! - gritó Ron toda la sala común se volvió a ver lo que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo asustada la castaña

-Es que... es que... No me lo puedo creer.

-¿qué es lo que no puedes creer?

Ron se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Tienes un moretón en el cuello.

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar a su amigo decir eso, se puso roja y bajó la cabeza. Harry y Lucius también escucharon. La palidez de Lucius se fue y un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas... no quería imaginar que había hecho Hermione con su padre, y Ron no había ayudado mucho al decir aquello. Harry simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y observó detenidamente a Hermione.

La sala común veía la escena con curiosidad. Todos los presentes querían saber qué era lo que había alarmado a Ron Weasley y también querían saber el por qué la reacción de los otros tres.

-No es para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos – susurró Hermione – y sí, estuve con alguien si es lo que quieres saber.

Parvati y Lavender no pasaron desapercibido el comentario de Hermione que se encontraba a un metro de ellas y que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar. Se miraron y luego observaron a Lucius con el rubor en sus mejillas y con la mirada tratando de evitar a la castaña.

-¿Crees que... estuvieron juntos? - preguntó Parvati a Lavender.

-Pues a decir por la reacción de los dos...

Las dos se pararon y se pusieron detrás de Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar Hermione?

-Por supuesto.

Parvati y Lavender arrastraron a Hermione directo a la habitación.

-Hermione, está mal. - dijo Parvati – y es nuestro deber prevenirte

-Qué? -preguntó Hermione – acerca de qué?

-Qué estés saliendo con él – dijo Lavender.

-Con.. ¿Con él?

-así es. Es muy guapo, alto, su cabello es lindo y sus ojos grises matan a cualquiera, con una piel que... - lavender suspiró interrumpiéndose a sí misma

Casi le da a Hermione un paro cardiaco al escuchar a su compañera de cuarto. ¿Acaso ellas dos...? No. Ellas no podían saber que ella, salía con el Slytherin más odiado de Hogwarts.

-Entonces ustedes saben que... yo.. y él... que...

-Hermione, estaba él ruborizado ahorita allá abajo.

-¿Ruborizado?

-Sí, pero... Hermione, eres nuestra amiga y debemos decirte que él no puede ser tu pareja

-¿él? ¿De quién están hablando?

-De Lucius por supuesto.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y solo dejó que le dijeran el porqué no y tanto bla bla bla que ellas solían usar.

* * *

-Emocionada mamá? - preguntó Jen.

-No es necesario que entremos a todas las tiendas de Hogsmade, además...

-No digas eso, debes estar espectacular para el baile de graduación.

La rubia de ojos castaños arrastraba a Hermione por todas las tiendas de ropa, joyería, perfumería y zapaterías de todo Hogsmade. La castaña se sentía culpable porque Jen estaba gastando increíblemente Galeones como si crecieran de un árbol.

"Definitivamente debo reeducarla cuando nazca" se dijo mentalmente.

Hermione quería un vestido sencillo. Jen quería uno espectacular. Las dos ya estaban cansadas cuando de repente a Jen se le iluminó el rostro y tomó a Hermione de la mano para arrastrarla a una parte del pueblo que no conocía.

La calle era pequeña y las casitas de los pueblerinos eran pequeñas. Hermione no entendía que hacían ahí, si no había ninguna tienda.

-Bueno mama, como no hay tiendas suficientes aquí, iremos al Callejón...

-Que no hay suficientes? - Hermione observó todas las bolsas que tenía en la mano.

-Eso no es suficiente. Además, eso es para mí. Tenemos que comprarte el vestido y, el mío. Aquí las tiendas no son lo suficientemente...

-Jen. Para. Yo no quiero un vestido que cueste quien sabe cuántos galeones. Yo quiero que me guste y que vaya con mi personalidad.

Jen caminó hacia la puerta de un negocio que Hermione no había visto. Tocó y entró, Hermione, entró después siguiéndola y lo que observó la dejó perpleja.

Ahí no era un negocio de "Regalos" como decía el anuncio. En cuanto Hermione cruzó la puerta, se encontró con que al otro lado estaba el callejón Diagon.

Jen caminó hacia la derecha y Hermione le siguió. Pasaron todo el callejón Diagon y, después, se encontraron con otro que Hermione nunca había visto. Entraron por ahí sin que ella pudiera ver el nombre, ya que se quedó impresionada al ver las tiendas elegantes que se alzaban por ella.

Jen parecía haber estado ahí desde siempre y caminaba sin tomar en cuenta los grandes y elegantes aparadores que se alzaban a los lados.

Jen se paró en frente del aparador de una tienda de vestidos y, luego de echar una vista rápida, entró a la tienda, con Hermione confundida y siguiéndola de cerca.

La tienda era enorme y pasaban por gran cantidad de ropa bonita y espléndida. Hermione nunca había visto una tienda tan grande y con tanta ropa.

Jen se entretuvo un poco viendo los pantalones que estaban a la derecha. "Vista muggle y hágase pasar por muggle, Nosotros tenemos la ropa de moda del mundo No mágico". Ese anuncio fue el que por primera vez vio Hermione cuando alzó la vista hacia arriba, y, donde anuncios cambiaban mágicamente. Recordó los mundiales de Quidditch por un momento y recordó como Harry casi se caía por estar viendo a las veelas. Sonrió.

-Bueno. Esto está pasado un poquito de moda en mi tiempo. Pero... de algo servirá aquí.

Una canasta se movió mágicamente al lugar en donde Jen estaba, pasando entre otras, siguiendo a las pocas compradoras que había.

Jen abrió los ojos. Volteó desesperadamente hacia la derecha, y se escondió tras Hermione.

-Estoy segura de haberla visto, Blaise.

Pansy Parkinson iba tomada de la mano de Blaise Zabbini, caminando por la tienda.

-Por favor. ¿Cómo sabe Jen el cómo llegar aquí desde Hogsmade? Estás delirando.

Pansy hizo un puchero y se alejaron.

-Mierda – dijo Jen – debí de suponer que Pansy también estaría aquí.

Jen se movió para ver a Pansy como se alejaba con tres canastos llenos de ropa siguiéndola junto con Blaise.

Hermione le echó una miradita a la ropa que Jen había echado en el canasto mientras se movían por la tienda, directo a los vestidos de noche.

La ropa era de última moda en el mundo muggle, confirmó Hermione tras haber visto el anuncio flotante. Tomó la etiqueta y observó el precio que hizo que se quedara pasmada.

-79 Galeones – murmuró.

Dejó la ropa en el canasto y trató de distraerse por haber visto el precio de una blusa color azul pastel que Jen había metido. Hermione consiguió distraerse cuando, ya casi llegaban. Al lado de los vestidos de noche, estaba el departamento de "Novias". Hermosos vestidos blancos estaban puestos sobre maniquís que posaban de diferentes formas.

Jen se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no la seguía así que la buscó con la mirada. Hermione estaba absorta viendo un vestido de novia. Jen se acercó y pudo ver la sencillez y hermosura del vestido. La tiara del velo caía en la frente del maniquí con una pequeña piedra preciosa en forma de lágrima.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad madre? El vestido y, la tiara

-S.. si. - tartamudeó la castaña. - la tiara es... hermosa.

-Pues cuando te cases, podrás usarlo – Jen le guiñó un ojo a Hermione – aunque... no se para que quieres una tiara con un diamante si solo lo vas a usar el día de tu boda.

-¿Diamante? -murmuró Hermione

-Sí. Ahora vamos a ver los vestidos antes de que te quedes sin uno.

Jen tomó a Hermione y prácticamente la arrastró al departamento al que iban, mientras ella seguía absorta.

Para cuando llegaron, tomando en cuenta de que el departamento de novias era muy grande, Hermione había vuelto a la tierra.

Los vestidos ahí estaban muy bonitos y había de todos los materiales que ella pudiera imaginar.

Estuvieron un rato escogiendo, y, Jen se decidió por uno negro, porque "le hacía resaltar su hermosa palidez" dijo.

Hermione encontró uno color verde oscuro, que tenía guantes largos. Después se pasaron a "Joyería y Perfumería" donde Jen escogió una collar sencillo de rubíes rojos con unos aretes de oro a juego, para Hermione y para ella un collar sencillo con un Zafiro azul. De Perfumes, Jen se encargó de todo puesto que Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué escoger. De zapatos, ni que decir. Hermione tuvo que modelar al menos 10 pares para ver cuales le convencían a Jen.

Para cuando terminaron de comprar, habían pasado 2 horas y pronto tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione no quería ver el dinero que habían gastado en aquella lujosa tienda, pero la curiosidad pudo más, y al final observó que habían gastado tres mil galeones.

Para cuando estaban en Hogwarts, todas las chicas de séptimo habían estado muy emocionadas por las compras hechas ese día. Hermione estaba agotada

Quedaba una semana para el baile, y, cuando Parvati y Lavender le preguntaron qué había comprado, Hermione simplemente les dijo que unas cosilla por ahí.

Trataron de ver el vestido de Hermione mientras ella dormía, pero no lo encontraron. Solo observaron los zapatos color verde y, se dieron por vencidas.

Jen le había dicho a Hermione que ella quería arreglarla, así que, Hermione, aceptó y, lo único que faltaba era que llegara el baile.

Lo que no sabía era que en el baile sucedería algo que, nunca se imaginó que podría pasar.

* * *

_**Hola!!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero no tengo tiempo. (de echo, escribí el fic en lugar de estar haciendo mi tarea). Espero que esto les guste. Sentí presión por el fic, ya que hace unas semanas recibí reviews de que continuara, y, aquí esta el capitulo. Más largo que de costumbre.**_

_**Las razones por las que no he podido escribir son dos: Trabajo a más no poder en la escuela y tristeza. Pasó algo con la persona mas amada para mí, y eso me dejó echa añicos. Llegando casi a la depresión.**_

_**Quienes leen mi hi5, ahí sabrán un poco de mi vida, ya que trato de actualizar ahí lo mas seguido que puedo.**_

_**Si me leen en Lazarilla de un enemigo, siento decirles que, tardaré por lo menos un mes en actualizarlo, ya que no tengo nada de tiempo.**_

_**NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR EN UN MES. Y digo esto porque tengo tanto trabajo en la escuela que apenas me queda tiempo para comer, porque ni para dormir tengo tiempo. Así que, sean pacientes, por favor. Y muchos saludos**_

_**Muchísisisimas gracias por no mandarme avadas en los reviews, yo se que los merezco, pero, 16 hojas de Word lo perdonan todo, ¿verdad? **_

_**Un review aunque sea de tomates, crucios, avadas, lo que sea, yo estaré feliz, y espero que entiendan lo que estoy pasando. Aunque si me mandan avadas, ya no voy a poder escribir. Así que dudo que me los manden… jajaja**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Y muchos saludos a todos los lectores de mi fic!**_

_**Xochil Malfoy.**_


	18. Un baile diferente

_**Anuncio Global:**_

_**Contestación a Reviews en: sdafds . hi5 . com (sin espacios) que es mi perfil personal (si no entra, intenta de nuevo, que a veces se pone de mal humor la dirección)**_

_**Pd. Si vas a leer una contestación, y no te gusta la música de Nightwish, bajale al sonido. ^^**_

**17. Un baile diferente.**

Para cuando la semana había pasado, Hermione apenas tenía tiempo por las tantas cosas que hacer. La profesora McGonagall les había mandado hablar a los dos para que ayudaran con todo el baile.

Hacía tres noches atrás, que el gran banquete de despedida había pasado con la casa de Ravenclaw como vencedora. El día anterior a ése, todos los alumnos que no eran de séptimo y que no estaban invitados a la gran fiesta de graduación, ya habían regresado en el tren. Eran las 9 de la mañana y en el gran salón solo estaban Hermione y la directora.

-Profesora, estoy tan, nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Hermione.

La directora movía su varita, mientras acomodaba las mesas en su lugar. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa porque ese día sería el baile, que ni su varita podía mover y para terminar de ponerla más nerviosa, Draco no se había parado en el gran salón en toda la hora en la que llevaba ahí.

-Se supone que Draco debería estar ayudándonos – dijo enfadada Hermione – ¡y el muy cobarde nos deja toda la decoración!

-Señorita Granger, tranquilícese. Ya sabe como es el señor Malfoy. Debe de estar por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? ¡Pues entonces que no se queje de que no es a su gusto la decoración!

-Por supuesto que es a mi gusto, aunque, he de decir que yo no usaría tanto dorado.

Draco había entrado por la puerta del Gran comedor, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, y, la asustó. La castaña había pegado un gritito que hizo que los elfos que estaban ahí voltearan.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Qué se supone que estas tramando?! ¡Ya está todo listo y tú…!

-Granger, no te pongas histérica, hasta parece que es el día de tu boda – dijo el ojigrís – pobre del que se vaya a casar contigo.

-Pues eso es porque no has estado todo el día aquí ayudando como se debe, además, yo espero que me puedas aguantar cuando estemos…

-¡Ya basta! – interrumpió la directora - ¡Ustedes dos parecen que están casados ya! ¡No quiero escuchar ningún otro comentario acerca de que por qué el señor Malfoy llega tarde! –la directora realmente se había enojado con sus alumnos, se volteo y gritó a los elfos que siguieran con su trabajo y para las 10 de la mañana, había mandado a Hermione y a Draco a sus respectivas salas comunes para que se prepararan para el baile.

Para cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación, Jen la esperaba sentada en la cama. A pesar de que Jen fuera una Slytherin, había logrado convencer a la directora para que le dejara entrar a Gryffindor para así poder arreglar a su madre. Ahí estaban Parvati y lavender examinando a una enfadada Jen.

-¿Jen? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Nada. Solo que ya me enfadaron porque me ven así.

Lavender y Parvati no podían creer que ella estuviera ahí. Una estudiante de intercambio de la casa de Slytherin sentada en la cama de una estudiante modelo de Gryffindor.

-Jen me va a arreglar, no hay porque preocuparse – dijo

-Pero… nosotras queríamos arreglarte – dijo Parvati con un tono de tristeza y súplica.

-Lo siento chicas, pero… Jen quería arreglarme y me lo pidió hace una semana.

Ellas suspiraron. Miraron a Jen que también traía sus cosas en una maleta. Al menos Jen había permitido que se quedaran. Podrían chismear antes que todas las demás acerca del vestido de Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba recostado en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Estaba pensativo y no dejaba de mirar hacia el techo. Su traje negro estaba flotando a un lado de su espejo. El perfume que había mandado traer desde su mansión y que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales estaba en la mesita de noche. La habitación estaba oscura ya que la única ventana que estaba ahí tenía las cortinas corridas y le daba al lugar un aspecto mucho más lúgubre. La habitación tenía unas cuantas velas encendidas por lo que la luz que había era la suficiente para alumbrar el lugar y dejar que el habitante entrara. Tocaron a su puerta.

Se levantó pesadamente y fue a abrirla. La persona que vio afuera fue a alguien que no se esperaba.

-Blaise.

-Vengo a darte buenas noticias.

-Dímelas entonces, que no tengo mucho humor en estos momentos

-Siempre tan simpático. Te diría que me dejaras entrar, pero ese encantamiento…

Draco levantó una ceja. La verdad que no tenía humor de hablar con nadie, aunque fuera Blaise el que se encontrara enfrente. Había estado pensando. No sabía que iba a hacer para verse con Hermione después de salir del colegio y eso le ponía de mal humor.

-Hablo en serio, Blaise. Dime que sucede.

Blaise tomó aire, y con una amplia sonrisa dijo:

-Me caso con Pansy dentro de dos meses.

Draco no se sorprendió en nada. De hecho, lo veía venir.

-Felicidades – dijo monótonamente - ¿Dónde será?

-Mi casa. Pansy quiere que tú seas el padrino de bodas, pero… hay un problema. Supongo que si vas, te verás obligado a llevar a tu esposa, pero… Pansy no la soporta y no quiere que vaya a la boda.

-Pues veremos que le digo para que no vaya. No importa si cambio a la madrina, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Pansy se la ha pasado diciendo que prefiere a la Sangre Sucia que a Millicent. Por cierto – Draco levantó la mirada – quita esa cara de funeral. ¿qué sucede?

-Ya sabes que no soporto a Lucius, me impone reglas cada vez más estúpidas. Quisiera que mi padre desapareciera. Me ha mandado una carta. Quiere que Millicent tenga un heredero. Quiere que esté embarazada para cuando se acabe este año.

-¿Y? no veo problema alguno.

-Blaise, el problema no es ese. El problema es que… Me he enamorado de otra mujer y Millicent no me atrae nada, por lo tanto…

-¡Vaya! –interrumpió Blaise -Alguien que se mete en el corazón de el frío Draco Malfoy, ¿eh? Eso es una nueva noticia.

-Algo que nunca esperé que pasara.

-¿Y entonces me dirás quien es la afortunada de ser la madre de tus hijos?

-No. Más adelante lo sabrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En serio este es tu vestido Jen? – preguntó lavender cuando Jen puso su vestido impecable en la cama de Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo malo?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que… no lo había visto en las tiendas de…

-No lo compre en Hogsmade. Fue en otro lugar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Parvati aplaudió emocionada. Jen y Lavender voltearon y observaron a Hermione ya vistiendo su vestido. Lavender se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer que Hermione se viera tan bien en ese vestido color verde. Le dio envidia al verla.

-Bueno ma… Hermione – corrigió Jen rápidamente – ahora si podré peinarte y maquillarte.

Hermione por inercia levantó un poco su vestido para caminar, aunque, la verdad que no lo necesitaba. Llegó frente al tocador y cuidadosamente se sentó. Jen aplicó un poco de poción alisadora para poderle manejar mejor el cabello. Comenzó a cepillarla mientras Lavender y Parvati terminaban de arreglarse.

-¿En donde compraron esos vestidos? – preguntó Lavender. Tenía que saberlo fuera como fuera.

-El mío lo mandó mi padre, y… digamos que el futuro prometido de Hermione le ha regalado este vestido.

-¿Prometido? – Parvati se quedó con la boca abierta – Hermione no me digas que… que…

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrosaron.

-De... dejémoslo así – tartamudeó Hermione para que cesaran las preguntas.

Jen le hizo un peinado sencillo. Levantó su cabello. La maquilló naturalmente y, después de unas horas, Hermione estaba con su cabello impecable.

-Tengo una pregunta, Hermione – dijo Jen.

Hermione la observó mientras estaba poniéndose un poco del perfume que Jen había escogido para ella mientras su hija se acomodaba el cabello, lacio , suelto y se ponía unos broches con algunas piedritas.

-¿Vas a verte con… - Jen dudó un momento y por el espejo observó que Parvati y Lavender estaban muy atentas– con él?

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Parvati y comenzó a ponerse sus guantes largos. Después, tomó una cajita y sacó el collar que Jen había comprado para ella.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no. Debe de estar muy ocupado con… -Hermione se calló inmediatamente. Sabía que Draco estaría buena parte de la noche con Millicent y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

-Yo ya te lo dije, Hermione – dijo Parvati – te he dicho que no está hecho para ti.

-Además, es 2 años más chico que tú. ¿No lo crees? – dijo lavender.

Mientras Jen se quedaba con cara confusa, Hermione tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Vaya compañeras que tenía. Definitivamente iba a extrañar a esas dos compañeras suyas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj ya marcaba las 7 de la tarde. Lucius estaba en el sillón de la sala común. Le había prometido a su madre que la llevaría al gran salón y que conocería a su pareja de baile.

Harry y Ron bajaron a acompañarlo. Ron, no tenía pareja de baile y estaba un poco desanimado. Harry iría con Ginny, así que él la esperaba.

-¿Puedo saber con quién vas a ir? –preguntó Ron a Lucius

Lucius se lo pensó un momento y movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo. Ron suspiró y se dejó caer aún más en el sillón.

-Todos tienen con quién ir.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo una voz familiar para ellos. Hermione estaba bajando la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Hermione, que bajaba detrás de Parvati y Lavender, que reían.

-Ron, no digas que eres el único porque yo…

-Porque yo tampoco tengo con quien ir – interrumpió Jen.

Ron y Harry se fueron de espaldas al escuchar a Jen, que bajaba detrás de Parvati y Lavender.

-Pero… que… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Preguntó Ron.

-Me vino a ayudar a arreglar. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Hermione! Es una Slytherin! Por supuesto que tiene algo de…

-Pero es mi hermana – interrumpió el castaño – no veo que tenga de malo que esté aquí.

-Nunca en la historia de Hogwarts, Lucius, ha entrado un estudiante enemigo en nuestra torre!

Lucius suspiró. Se levantó elegantemente y ofreció la mano a Hermione.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó con elegancia. Hermione rió un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, y tomó su mano

-Realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre – le dijo – vámonos.

Salieron por el retrato y Lavender se quedó alarmada.

-¡Parv! Le advertí! Le dije que era más chico! Y… obsérvalos!

-Lav, algo huele raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pasillo no tenía muchos estudiantes, pero, los pocos que había estaban conversando y nadie prestaba atención a nada. Una muchacha que Hermione estaba segura haber visto antes, estaba a un lado de las escaleras. Lucius llevaba a Hermione tomada del brazo que estaba temblando de nervios. ¿Lo vería? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Lucius le decía a Hermione palabras tranquilizadoras. Jen iba detrás de ellos. Había prometido acompañar a su madre un rato hasta que pudiera verse con su padre.

Llegaron a donde estaba la muchacha que Hermione había visto. Tenía el pelo arreglado en un sencillo peinado. Su vestido era negro y largo. Llevaba una bolsa pequeña color plata y se veía nerviosa. Lucius soltó a Hermione y se acercó a la chica.

-¿Akari? –preguntó Lucius. Ella se volteó y lo vio alegre.

-¡Lucius!

-Akari, te quiero presentar a… a mi tutora

-¿a quien te ayuda en clases de pociones?

-si, a ella.

Los dos se acercaron a donde Lucius había dejado a Hermione y a Jen. Jen tenía cara de pocos amigos que trataba de disimular, puesto que un grupo de muchachos se le quedó viendo. Hermione buscaba con la cabeza a una cabellera…

-Hermione – dijo Lucius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – te presento a Akari. Akari, ella es mi tutora y aquella gruñona es mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Akari.

-El gusto es mío – dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Gusto en conocerte, Akari.

-Bueno, me voy, ¿segura que…? – dijo Lucius

-Estaremos bien gruñón- interrumpió Jen, tratando de desquitarse con Lucius porque le había llamado gruñona.

Ambos se fueron y Jen se quedó sola con su madre. El corredor se fue llenando poco a poco. Pasaron los minutos y la cabellera platinada que Hermione tanto deseaba ver apareció entre los alumnos. Hermione no podía hablar, de lo nerviosa que estaba al verlo aparecer. La cara se le iluminó unos segundos hasta que la vio a ella. Millicent. Millicent se había aferrado al brazo de su amado Draco Malfoy y miraba a todos con una sonrisa de hipocresía y superioridad.

A Hermione se le partió el corazón al ver esa escena. Millicent tenía su brazo derecho en el brazo izquierdo de Draco, mientras que con la otra sostenía una bolsa negra. Su vestido era gris, que daba un parecido al color de los ojos de Draco. Hermione no lo podía creer. Draco solo tenía la vista fría y ambos se detuvieron a platicar con Blaise que, supuso Hermione, esperaba a su pareja. Millicent se veía feliz de aquella manera y Hermione se sintió miserable. Sus puños se cerraron y comenzaron a temblar. Una lágrima pequeña rodó por una de sus mejillas y su cabeza ya no los veía. Hermione se había vestido así solo para él. Se había peinado así solo para él. Se había perfumado así solo para él, y él, estaba aferrado al lado de otra.

No. Hermione se puso a pensar más detenidamente. Eso era lo que tenía que pasar porque ella era la otra. Hermione era la amante de un millonario y conocido Sangre Pura. Millicent era la que tenía el derecho que hasta hace unos meses comenzó a desear: Ser la madre de sus hijos. En ese momento, Jen, Lucius y todo lo que sabía del futuro había desaparecido de su mente.

Levantó la cabeza nuevamente hacia donde estaba Draco y observó que Pansy llegaba y tomaba el brazo de Blaise mientras se besaban. Qué envidia le dio el que Pansy pudiera estar con su pareja y que no le dijeran nada. ¡Lo que daría en ese momento para estar así con Draco!

Millicent soltó otra de sus risitas hipócritas y Hermione respiró hondo.

-¿Madre? – susurró bajito Jen – te encuentras bien?

Hermione volteó a verla y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vayamos a tomar un poco de aire, ¿quieres?

Jen asintió puesto que vio a Hermione un poco perturbada. Comenzaron a caminar pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la puerta del gran comedor, ya que tenían que pasar por ahí, llegaron Harry y Ginny alegres junto con un ron un poco aturdido.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Ron?

-Pues sucede que Lavender se puso un poquito borracha antes de tiempo, y… - dijo Harry – y le ha besado en frente de los alumnos de Hufflepuff mientras que le decía "Acepto casarme contigo"

-¿Casarse?

-Si – confirmó Ginny – tal parece, que cuando ron le dijo "No quiero que me beses" cuando saltó a sus brazos, Lavender entendió un "Quiero que te cases" Ha sido todo un espectáculo.

-No tardan en abrir el Gran comedor. Vamos a sentarnos – dijo Ron colorado.

Y diciendo esto, las puertas se abrieron y entraron a tomar una mesa. La mesa estaba a la mitad del salón, justo enfrente de la pista de baile. La noche comenzó, y, a pesar de que Hermione pensaba que se aburriría, se divirtió viendo bailar a sus ahora ya ex compañeros de clase. Neville bailaba con una muchacha un poco más joven que él y que tenía dificultades para bailar, mientras que él trataba de guiarla. La noche pasaba rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apoyaba la mano sobre la pared, oscura y fría. Respiraba rápidamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su mano se volvió un puño y se alejó de la pared.

-¡¡MIERDA!! – dijo mientras su pálido puño golpeaba la pared por cuarta vez. La abrió y la observó con la poca luz que algunas velas flotantes de la pared le brindaban. Los nudillos estaban rojos y comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre. Las paredes eran rasposas y la fuerza con la que había golpeado el muro le había causado aquello. Le dolía, pero no más de lo que le dolía la noticia que acababa de recibir de su madre.

Ahora lo entendía todo. No podía creerlo. Ahora entendía el porqué su padre había precipitado todo. Maldita última voluntad.

-Draco – habló una voz con algo de preocupación.

Aquella tarde, la directora le había hablado a su despacho, luego de haber sido informado de la Boda de Pansy y Blaise.

Aún lo recordaba como si acabara de salir de dirección y que su madre le diera la noticia. Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Por eso no escuchó a Millicent cuando le habló.

-Draco – volvió a decir Millicent.

-¡¡CALLATE!! –se volvió hacia ella - ¡¡Debes de estar feliz ahora, ¿no?!! ¡¡Era lo que querías y ahora no tengo más remedio!!

Millicent calló por un momento.

-No quiero que suceda en esas condiciones. Lo que pasó se ha salido de las manos y…

-¡¡¿Y?!! –Draco estaba enfurecido. Al no recibir respuesta solo dijo – A ti no te preocupa lo que yo siento. No te preocupa por lo que estoy pasando. Todo lo que quieres es que ya sea el heredero. Pero… no te preocupes, porque, ya sabes, hay dos opciones para que suceda, y soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que la opción uno es la única que me queda.

-Te equivocas, Draco, yo te amo

-¿Y si me amas porqué cuando se fue mi madre de la dirección no dijiste nada?

Millicent bajó la cabeza. Ella lo quería profundamente, pero… Ella fue educada para no mostrar sentimientos, y a pesar de que le quería preguntar lo que sentía, se quedó callada y esperó a que se fuera de la dirección y esperó a que la directora llegara.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente. La observó y se dio cuenta de que Millicent se batía por dentro, para encontrar la explicación adecuada para contestar a lo que le había preguntado.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a ver a alguien que sí me comprenda.

Millicent abrió los ojos con gran miedo. Había dejado la varita en su dormitorio. Y… ahora que Draco le decía que iba a ir a ver a su amante, no tenía nada para retarla.

Draco pasó a su lado con dirección al gran comedor, donde se escuchaba a la gente contenta.

Bueno. Millicent no tenía su varita en su bolso. Pero, no lo necesitaba. Siempre cargaba aquella cosa muggle que había comprado hacía unos años en una tienda muggle por curiosidad y que siempre estaba con ella por el miedo a que descubrieran que tenía algo no mágico.

Se dio la vuelta y Draco ya había desaparecido por el corredor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione reía con los chistes de Ginny y Harry al contar varias versiones de lo ocurrido con Ron. A lavender le habían puesto una poción contrarrestadora para la borrachera y escuchaba lo ocurrido muy apenada junto con una Parvati que no sabía si sentir pena por su amiga, o reírse de lo ocurrido.

-Hermione – habló Lucius que llegó un poco acalorado.

-Lucius, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Akari?

-Estaba presentándome a sus amigas cuando, alguien llegó a darme un mensaje para ti.

La charla de Lucius y Hermione, era más interesante que lo ocurrido con Parvati, porque, ahora todos prestaban atención.

-¿Es…?

-Si. Me dijo que te espera a la salida de los jardines. Se ve algo, algo preocupado.

Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos y junto con Lucius desaparecieron.

-¿Qué les parece si les seguimos? –propuso rápidamente lavender.

Todos asintieron.

Hermione se separó de Lucius a la mitad de la pista, mientras era seguida por sus compañeros. Salió del Gran salón y se dirigió a la puerta de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Observó una figura observando atentamente la luna. Una figura delgada y alta. Llevaba el esmoquin negro que había observado antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Se acercó lentamente.

-¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja a los demás.

-Parece que es Lucius, pero, lo vi platicando con Akari. – dijo lavender

-Pues tienen razón, ese no soy yo.

Los cinco voltearon y se encontraron con Jen y con Lucius detrás de ellos.

-¿No es emocionante Lucius? – preguntó Jen.

Observaron a Hermione y a la extraña figura salir a los jardines, y todos los siguieron, escondiéndose en unos arbustos. Lo suficientemente lejos para que no los vieran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

…

Se sentaron en una banca junto a unos arbustos. Hermione le tomó las manos a Draco.

-Draco, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sucede algo?

Draco la observó. Era exactamente lo que esperaba de ella. ¡Qué bien lo conocía! Y eso era lo que quería, que alguien se preocupara por él.

-Hermione…

Draco la besó desesperadamente. Al principio Hermione se sorprendió pero luego sintió la desesperación de Draco y le correspondió. Se separaron y las lágrimas, comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos grises. Justo como cuando Harry lo había encontrado en los baños el año pasado. Pero había una diferencia. Ahora lloraba junto con la persona a la que amaba y a la que esperaba estuviera con él, en aquellos momentos tan duros para él.

-Draco, ya me preocupaste más, dime qué te pasa.

Draco la abrazó y sus lágrimas caían en el hombro desnudo de Hermione mientras ella le correspondía. Y abrazada a ella dijo:

-¡Lo odio tanto! ¡Pero es mi padre y me duele!

-¿Qué te hizo? Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte, amor

Draco se separo al escuchar aquellas palabras de Hermione. Era por eso que había acudido a ella.

-Me ha llegado una carta – dijo Draco más tranquilo. Mientras Hermione limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas de la cara de él con su pañuelo. – Me ha puesto una condición para hacerme heredero de los Malfoy. Pero… es que…

Hermione lo miró un poco confundida.

-La carta es su última voluntad. Me ha puesto una condición para convertirme en heredero y solo tengo dos opciones. La que me dijo mi padre o una más cruel y sanguinaria.

-Déjame ver si entendí – dijo calmada Hermione – tu padre te ha puesto una condición para convertirte en el heredero, cuando muera?

-Mi padre ha sido acusado de pertenecer a los mortífagos y mañana le dan el beso del dementor. En esas condiciones, se le considerará muerto y, yo, tendré que asumir todos los deberes del patriarca. Pero para eso, mi padre me ha puesto una condición. Mi madre manejará la fortuna hasta que Millicent anuncie su embarazo o que esté viudo para antes de que se lleve a cabo la ejecución, pero eso es prácticamente imposible…

Hermione se quedó callada un momento, dos segundos para ser exactos, entonces le respondió

-No te preocupes por mí. Si la herencia es importante para ti, entonces, haz que Millicent se embarace.

-Pero no puedo porque te amo a ti.

-Entonces comencemos desde cero, Draco.

Hermione le dio un dulce beso a su ojigrís cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Millicent! –era la voz de Blaise que corría detrás de ella, seguida por Pansy .

-¡¡TU!! ¡¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!

Hermione se paró inmediatamente. Se puso delante de Draco con los brazos abiertos y Draco se paró detrás de ella, tratando de avanzar, pero ella, no lo dejó.

Millicent se acercó rápidamente y en su mano derecha algo brilló. Detrás de los arbustos todos se quedaron congelados.

-¡¡Maldita zorra que me ha quitado a mi Draco!! ¡¡Si él no es mío, no será de nadie!!

Sucedió en tan solo un momento y tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Hermione corrió hacia ella al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

Millicent y Hermione se encontraron a la mitad de la trayectoria y comenzaron a forcejear unos momentos. Blaise y Pansy, que iban bastante separados de Millicent no pudieron detener lo que sucedió. Se escuchó un grito de dolor con la voz de Hermione. Millicent también gritó de dolor y ambas cayeron al suelo.

El vestido de Hermione comenzó a oscurecerse un poco más de lo que el verde oscuro ya era, y el vestido de Millicent también lleno de sangre.

Los alumnos del comedor habían salido al escuchar el alboroto y la directora se encontró con la escena que jamás pensó que vería. Draco salió corriendo a socorrer a Hermione. Llegó y se arrodilló a su lado mientras que la directora llegaba y ambos vieron la escena.

Hermione tenía una gran abertura con un rojo sangre brotándole del vientre y Millicent, Millicent tenía su mano pegada a la navaja filosa y plata, ahora llena de sangre, clavada justo donde estaba su corazón.

--------------

**Hola a todos los lectores!!!**

**Primero que nada: Espero que hayan tenido una feliz, feliz, feliz navidad con todos sus seres queridos y un prospero, y gran inicio de año.**

**Bueno, después de mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, he aquí mis explicaciones del capi. Éste iba a ser el último capitulo, pero, son demasiadas cosas que tenía que poner y pues por eso le dejé hasta aquí.**

**¡Mil disculpas por el retraso! Ya se, no me merezco ningún review T-T… pero, ya saben, si no tengo reviews, no escribo. O mas bien no termino el capitulo que sigue, porque ya lo tengo empezadillo… jijiji…**

**Pero es que yo se los había advertido: Mi semestre pasado estuvo de locos y el que viene estará peor! Así que, supongo que tendré que retrasar mis otros proyectos de fanfics o de plano publicarlos hasta que los termine. Lazarilla de un Enemigo estaba en pausa, pero espero poder retomarlo para antes del 26, porque ese día vuelvo a las clases, y ese día significa, mas espera para ustedes, cosa que no quiero hacer porque yo se que esperar no es nada bonito… luego a uno se le olvida lo que pasa en los fics. Además antes de navidad me enfermé del estomago (T-T) y ni comer podía… hay échenle como estaba yo… y luego, pa terminar el año, me enfermé de gripa (TT_TT) y estoy enferma y me siento fatal.**

**Eso si, voy a publicar el capitulo que sigue, lo más rápido que pueda porque estoy de vacaciones. Aunque ando algo enfermita y por eso no pude escribir mucho en las vacaciones y el capi estuvo hasta el día de hoy (ya con su revisión y toda la cosa xD)**

**¡No me lo puedo creer! Ya es el 2009 y ya casi es mi cumpleaños! ¡Por las barbas que Einstein no tuvo! ¡Ya voy a cumplir 21 añitos! Estoy emocionada porque ya será mi cumple! Aunque… pues sigo en una pequeña etapa de depresión amorosa. (Es el 17 de enero… jijiji)**

**Bueno, les quería avisar, que me estoy pensando un cambio de Nick, para que así no les agarre yo desprevenida, y no piensen que me robo mis propios fics… xD… espero y el Nick que quiero, este disponible: Di Black **

**Son once hojillas chafas de Word, nada mal, no? Siempre escribo siete y hoy me pase… xD… así que espero y me perdonen por la espera y por eso, son once hojitas.**

**Ya saben: si tengo muchos reviews, actualizo pronto, ya que ahora estoy en vacaciones y puedo escribir mejor.**

**Los quiero mucho y miles de abrazos!**

**Xochil Malfoy (Di Black)**


	19. Regresando a casa

_**Anuncio Global:**_

_**Contestación a Reviews en: sdafds . hi5 . com (sin espacios) que es mi perfil personal (si no entra, intenta de nuevo, que a veces se pone de mal humor la dirección)**_

_**Para los Reviews de éste capitulo subiré un aviso, para que después pasen a leerlos =) **_

**Cap. 18 Regresando a Casa.**

- Profesor Flitwitch. Llame a Poppy lo más pronto que pueda. – dijo cortante McGonagall.

Madame Promfrey llegó más rápido de lo imaginado. Los profesores que estaban ahí, comenzaron a regresar a los alumnos directo al Gran Salón de nuevo. Los que estaban escondidos, salieron cuando ya solo quedaban la directora, la enfermera, Malfoy, Hermione, Millicent, Blaise y Pansy. Se acercaron cuidadosamente y observaron a la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco – habló Blaise – tratamos de detenerla.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Mientras por las puertas aparecían dos medimagos, junto con camillas que flotaban a su alrededor, tres enfermeras y tres miembros del ministerio.

- Pansy y yo estábamos bailando, profesora, entonces vi salir a Draco. Diez minutos después llegó Millicent y nos preguntó por él. Pansy le preguntó…

_Flash back_

-Pansy, cariño, esta canción es fabulosa.

-Si, a mí también me encanta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un Ponche?

Blaise asintió con la cabeza. Observó que Draco salía por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Parecía furioso. Blaise tomó el brazo de Pansy cuando ella estaba dispuesta a ir por su ponche.

-Espera, Pansy, creo que algo le sucede a Draco. ¿Crees que debamos ir a ver qué sucede?

Pansy se quedó callada. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez vaya a ir a su habitación. Ya sabes que no podemos entrar. Puede que quiera estar solo, ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿acaso no viste la cara que tenía?

-No. Pero ya sabes, toda la tarde ha estado muy raro.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero ponche. Esa asquerosa Sangre sucia de Hufflepuff acaba de tomar el cucharón.

Siguieron bailando. Blaise comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo. No distinguió quien salió después por las puertas pues llegó Millicent con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – exigió saber

-¿Por qué le estas buscando? – respondió Pansy con otra pregunta

-Mira, Parkinson, a ti no te interesa el porqué lo estoy buscando. Dime donde está.

-Mira, no te pongas en ese plan que si no, no te voy a decir nada – le contestó Pansy muy enojada.

-¿Me estas amenazando, Parkinson? – preguntó Millicent ya con unos ojos de odio

-¿Y si fuera así, qué piensas hacerme? ¿Matarme? No me vengas con tonterías.

Millicent la observó con más enfado, y tiró su bolsa, dejando ver en su lado derecho, donde la sostenía, una navaja color plata muy filosa. La levantó. Los que estaban alrededor se alarmaron y pronto los de alrededor.

-Bulstrode… ¿Qué… Qué haces con… con eso? – preguntó Pansy temerosa.

-Una vez más, dime donde esta Draco.

Pansy le miró temerosa, volteó y observó a Blaise.

-Sa… Salió. Lo vimos salir.

-No te creo

-Es cierto Millicent – dijo Blaise, interviniendo – Vi salir a Draco hace como 10 minutos.

Millicent observó con mucho cuidado a Blaise, calculando si decía la verdad o no. Luego bajo la navaja.

-Gracias por decirme.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera Millicent, ¿qué sucede? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Millicent se quedó parada a unos pasos de las grandes puertas, y sin voltear a ver a alguien, dijo:

-Me dijo que yo no le comprendía y que se iba a buscar a alguien que si le comprendiera. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Pero Draco es mi esposo, y por eso lo tengo que ir a buscar. ¡¡Nadie le comprende mejor que yo!!

La voz sonaba un poco quebrada con la última frase. Apretó la navaja y observó el techo del gran comedor, diciendo:

-Voy a matar a quien se atreva a arrebatármelo.

Blaise y Pansy se voltearon a ver alarmados. No solo ellos, también el resto del gran comedor que había escuchado. Algunos, todavía seguían ajenos al alboroto que se había creado.

Millicent salió corriendo y Blaise le siguió con Pansy por atrás.

Los curiosos que habían escuchado todo, comenzaron a murmurar alarmados, mientras los otros tres habían salido.

Dos comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos, luego, más alumnos comenzaron a salir detrás.

Millicent observó como a lo lejos, en los jardines , dos figuras sentadas. No podía estar equivocada, sabía que eran ellos. ¿Quién más podría ser? Todos los estudiantes estaban en el comedor, y, los que no, ya habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares.

Era una maldita. Esa zorra era una maldita. A lo lejos distinguió a esa persona. ¡Era Hermione Granger! No podía creerlo. Trató de correr más, pero era todo lo que sus piernas (y el vestido) le permitían. Cuando Hermione se acercó a los labios de su esposo, le dio más coraje. Solo 30 metros más y…

-¡Millicent! –era la voz de Blaise que corría detrás de ella, seguida por Pansy .

-¡¡TU!! ¡¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!

_Fin Flash back_

-.. Y después de eso, no pude ver, porque, íbamos detrás.

Los miembros del ministerio, estaban sorprendidos. Dos enfermeras también. Los medimagos… ellos ni atención habían puesto a la historia, porque mientras Blaise contaba lo que a él le habían sucedido los hechos, trataban de socorrer a las heridas.

Una camilla se acercó al lado de Hermione y, uno de los medimagos, la subió a la camilla flotante.

-Señores – anunció una medimaga – lamento decirles que, la estudiante, identificada como Millicent Bulstrode de Malfoy, ha muerto. – todos se quedaron callados – En cuanto a la señorita Granger, se podrá recuperar. La herida en el vientre es un poco profunda, pero nada grave. Ella puede recuperarse aquí, si así lo desean, aunque yo preferiría llevarla a San Mungo para una revisión más profunda.

Guardaron silencio. Una persona importante, se acercó a Malfoy, que tenía la mirada perdida entre el césped.

-Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho. Creo que ésta es una noticia que los reporteros tendrán el gusto de escribir, en especial Rita Skeeter.

-Le pido, que maneje esto con mucha confiabilidad. Quiero que Hermione Granger no salga afectada como "La amante de Draco Malfoy". Quiero que no se manche su nombre.

-¿Y qué pasa con su esposa? – preguntó.

-Digan que, trató de herir a una alumna. Tampoco quiero que sea recordada como una psicópata.

-Sabe que, los medios son muy…

-Lo sé, pero la verdad no puede salir de éste círculo.

El hombre importante asintió. Las otras dos personas que venían con él asintieron y desaparecieron después. Se llevaron a Hermione y al cuerpo de Millicent al hospital y Draco se quedó con sus hijos, amigos de Hermione y la directora.

-Jen… - dijo Lucius, Ella estaba en un estado de shock - ¿Estás bien?

Jen solo respiraba profundamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Draco la abrazó.

Parvati y Lavender estaban sorprendidas. Era un chisme que encantaría a muchos, pero… Hermione era su amiga. Ahora lo comprendían. Draco era el sujeto con quien Hermione llevaba saliendo algunos meses.

Escucharon el llanto de Jen. Lucius se veía deprimido y Ginny abrazaba a Harry fuertemente. Ron estaba callado y les dijo:

-Ya saben, ninguna palabra a nadie. Esto puede crear más confusión de la que ya hay.

Parvati y lavender asintieron. Ellas no habían tratado mucho a Hermione hasta ese año, pero la consideraban una buena amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Draco con voz alta, aún con Jen entre sus brazos – Ustedes estaban de lado y vieron lo que sucedió.

-Pues… - dijo Lavender dudando.

-Millicent trató de apuñalarla – dijo Parvati – y Hermione, supongo que lo supo, porque pomo la mano de Millicent. Forcejearon y Millicent hirió a Hermione. Supongo que se asustó y aflojó la mano y Hermione continuó con el forcejeo, y… la navaja terminó clavada en el pecho. Y… las dos cayeron al suelo.

Un grito de desesperación se ahogó en el pecho de Draco. Jen lloraba más fuerte. Se escuchaban palabras incomprensibles, y más llanto. Draco sintió mojada su camisa de seda y abrazaba a Jen.

-Jen, tranquilízate. Siempre te quejas de que yo soy el que llora – dijo Lucius tratando de que a Jen se le quitara un poco el dolor que tenía.

-Harry, Ron, lleven a las damas a la dirección.

Harry y Ron asintieron y solo quedaron Draco, Jen y Lucius junto con ella.

-Vayamos a San Mungo. Supongo que querrán verla, ¿verdad?

Lucius asintió con la cabeza. Jen también aunque no fue muy notorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Las manos las tenía llenas de sangre. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, veía el cuerpo de Millicent frente a ella, tenía un vestido rojo sangre y una navaja en el pecho. Después…_

Se despertó, estaba agitada. Lo primero que observó fue que en la habitación había luz artificial. Temía voltear a su lado, pero… tarde o temprano vería en donde se encontraba. Pestaño dos veces antes de voltear a su derecha. Draco estaba dormido en ese lado con la cabeza en el colchón de la cama donde ella descansaba. En el sofá estaba Jen y Lucius. La primera recargada y dormida en el pecho de su gemelo. Sintió un dolor en el vientre. La habitación no tenía ventanas y pudo comprobar que estaba en un aislado. La respiración del ojigrís era pausada. Las manos las tenía debajo de la cabeza y parecía que tenía un sueño ligero. Sonrió. Tantas veces que le quería ver así, y ahora que lo tenía dormido a su lado, se veía más guapo de lo que ya le parecía. Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el hospital, en un aislado y, con Draco, Jen y Lucius ahí? Un dolor en el vientre le recordó lo último que había visto antes de golpearse con el suelo. Recordó, y sintió, como Millicent decrementaba la fuerza de su brazo y ella se apoderaba del control de la situación. Después, su mano sintió algo como blando y supo que era la sensación de cuando la navaja se clavaba en el pecho de Millicent. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ella?

El dolor no se iba y causó que se quejara. Un poco alto, para su gusto, ya que, Draco se despertó. Sintió que cuando observó cómo se abrían los ojos de Draco, era cámara lenta. Después Draco le sonrió y le beso la mano.

-Me alegro que estés bien – le dijo.

-Y Millicent? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste por el golpe en la cabeza. Al menos eso dijo el medimago. Te pusieron poción cicatrizante y la piel ya cerro, aunque, la medimaga dice que te puede doler de vez en cuando hasta que cicatrice completamente, digamos, estarás como nueva en una semana. Sin dolor y sin cicatrices.

-¿Y Millicent?

Draco borró su sonrisa. Y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo está?

Draco recordó que lo que la doctora le dijo "No le vaya a decir nada de su compañera de clase. Yo se lo diré." Draco observó el reloj.

-Dentro de una hora le dan el beso del dementor a mi padre. Me pidieron que estemos mi madre y yo presentes. Volveré para cuando te den de alta.

Draco se levantó y caminó para irse por la chimenea.

-¿Por qué me sacas la vuelta?

-Tengo prisa Hermione, volveré para medio día.

Draco salió y escuchó Hermione escuchó un poco de alboroto afuera. ¿Qué hora era?

Entró una enfermera y dejó el desayuno. 5 minutos después, entró Harry, Ron y Ginny por la puerta.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! – dijo Ron

-¡¡Ron!! ¡Cállate! ¡Vas a despertar a…! – comenzó a decir Ginny

Lucius y Jen se despertaron. Ginny le dijo a Ron "Te lo dije". Mientras que Hermione comía su desayuno y Harry reía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Se le acusa de haber pertenecido a los mortífagos. La vez pasada, tuvo mucha suerte. Ahora, mediante la extracción de sus memorias, se ha comprobado, que usted estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando decidió entrar a las filas del señor oscuro. Por tal motivo, el juez que ha llevado su caso, lo ha declarado culpable de todos los cargos, asesinatos, complots, entre otras cosas y su castigo, impuesto por el wizengamont, es que se le dé el beso del dementor. Por ésta razón, usted perderá todos los derechos de ser el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, quedando como heredero, su único hijo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Alguna petición antes de que se le dé el beso?

Lucius estaba en la sala del wizengamont. Draco y Narcissa estaban del lado donde se encontraba el ministro, diciendo el veredicto y protegidos por un poderoso patronus. Narcissa tenía los ojos llorosos y Draco observaba a su padre. Un dementor, estaba ansioso, de darle el beso. Blaise se encontraba detrás de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está mi nuera? – Preguntó Lucius – Me niego a dar mi petición pública si no se encuentra ella.

Blaise se sorprendió por lo que dijo el casi ex patriarca de la familia de su amigo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabe? – preguntó a Draco en voz baja – ¿No se supone que te había dicho la petición ya?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo hizo saber solo a mí. Nadie más lo sabe.

El ministro se impacientó.

-Su última petición, por favor. – lo dijo con tan mala gana, que a Lucius no le quedó más remedio que hablar.

-Quiero que Draco tome posesión de los bienes de la familia Malfoy hasta que se dé a conocer que hay un heredero, y si no los hay, cuando Millicent muera.

-En ese caso, y debido a la muerte ya confirmada de la señorita Millicent – dijo el ministro – declaro que Draco Malfoy es el nuevo patriarca de la Familia Malfoy.

Lucius se sorprendió tanto que se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Debido a que, será lo último de lo que usted tenga conciencia, se lo diré. La señorita Millicent trató de agredir a una compañera el día de ayer, las cosas no le salieron como las planeo, y terminó suicidándose.

Lucius, que estaba de pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas sorprendido.

-Bien. Ahora, declaro que comience la ejecución.

El dementor, se acercó rápidamente a Lucius Malfoy. Que lo observó, aún impactado por la noticia. El dementor comenzó a succionar su alma y después de unos momentos, una pequeña espera plateada salió de la boca de Lucius Malfoy. El dementor se la tragó feliz y el Cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy quedó ahí, respirado y con la mirada perdida. El dementor desapareció y unos magos entraron por Lucius Malfoy, que pasaría una no muy larga estancia en una celda de azkaban, ya con una vida sin alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El periódico dice puras estupideces. – le dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Quiero ver el periódico, ¡¡AHORA!!

-Su madre sigue tan geniuda como siempre – dijo Harry.

Ginny había ido a la cafetería. Jen y Lucius reían porque no le querían enseñar el periódico de esa mañana a Hermione. Casualmente, cuando Hermione les dijo "ahora" Ginny entró leyéndolo.

-¡Vaya! – dijo la pelirroja – si que todo el mundo está en confusión.

Hermione le pidió el profeta a su amiga, que ajena a todas las indicaciones de la doctora, se lo dio. El encabezado le espantó.

"_Esposa de Draco Malfoy, muere al tratar de herir a una alumna"_

_Parece que el joven patriarca de la familia, tiene una muy mala racha en éste mes. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, ha sido acusado de pertenecer a las filas del señor tenebroso y ésta mañana, en una ejecución privada, se le dará el beso del dementor, convirtiendo así, al más joven de la familia, en el patriarca de una gran cantidad de dinero que, hasta ahora, no se sabe a cuantos galeones llega. Pero eso no es todo, ya que, el día de ayer, siendo la graduación del colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigiado de Gran Bretaña, ha tenido un lamentable accidente en el transcurso de la noche. La directora de la escuela no ha querido decir nada conciso. Nos referimos a la muerte de la esposa del multimillonario Draco Malfoy: Millicent Bulstrode. _

_Parece ser que la joven esposa del heredero, tenía manía con una alumna de gran ingenio y del que se espera, entre lo más pronto posible en el ministerio de magia por su capacidad intelectual: Hermione Granger. Ni los médicos que atienden a la señorita, ni el joven Malfoy han querido dar entrevista alguna. La señorita Granger está en estos momentos hospitalizada. Esperemos que a su salida, nos dé su versión de las cosas. A pesar de que no se sabe absolutamente nada de lo que ha sucedido, se cree que… Sigue en la página 3-A._

Hermione cambió la página inmediatamente, tratando de buscar la continuación del artículo. Pasó los pergaminos y volvió a leer. Mientras Harry le decía algo a Ginny, que se disculpaba.

…_la joven Granger tenía encuentros amorosos con el joven de Sangre Pura. ¿será verdad? Hemos querido investigar con varios jóvenes del colegio. Lavender, una de las mejores amigas de la herida, nos dice "Yo nunca vi nada extraño en el comportamiento de Hermione, como para que digan que ella era la amante de Malfoy. Tampoco no vi ninguna riña entre la esposa de Malfoy y Hermione." Otros aseguran que sí, Justin Finch-Fletchey nos dice "Millicent entró en el Gran Salón, amenazó a los amigos de Malfoy para que le dijeran donde estaba. Luego, salió corriendo. Parkinson y su novio salieron tras ella y luego de un momento de confusión, nosotros les seguimos. Para cuando salimos encontramos a Hermione tirada en el suelo junto con Millicent". Al preguntarle por el joven Malfoy, nos dijo: "No estoy seguro. Creo que llegó cuando llegamos nosotros. Estoy seguro que él no estaba en la escena, porque, según lo que decían en el comedor, Hermione había salido a tomar aire."_

_Con esto parece claro que entre el joven Draco Malfoy y la amiga de Potter, Hermione Granger, no hay nada. Pero, después del incidente, ¿Se volverán pareja? Admito que me gustaría verlos juntos y felices, además de que sería una oportunidad para limpiar el nombre de la familia Malfoy ya que, como todo el mundo sabe, tiene el nombre manchado por asesinar muggles y Sangres Sucias en el apogeo del señor tenebroso._

_Esperamos para mañana tener las declaraciones del joven Malfoy. Pues hoy es el entierro de su esposa._

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Millicent había muerto? El periódico cayó de sus manos y aterrizó en las sábanas que tapaban sus piernas con la primera plana hacia arriba. Se quedó observando la fotografía que estaba en el titular. Era la que había visto hace ya varios meses. Millicent y Draco. Y debajo de ellos, una fotografía de cuando ella estaba en cuarto. No sabía que decir. La habitación se había quedado en un tenso silencio.

-Ma… yo… ella… -Hermione levantó la vista, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Draco entró vestido todo de negro. Su palidez resaltaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

No necesitó que nadie le respondiera. Observó el profeta y ató los cabos rápidamente. Por los ojos de Hermione salió una lágrima, y un sollozo comenzó. Draco se acercó y la abrazó. La beso en la frente.

-Asesiné a Millicent – dijo y las lágrimas salieron más fuerte.

-Hermione – le dijo – tú no mataste a nadie. Te defendiste de alguien que te quería matar. Así sucedieron las cosas. No eres culpable de nada.

-Pero fui yo… yo…

-No se demostró que fueras tu – intervino Harry. No hay huellas en la navaja. Solo las de Millicent. Fue un suicidio.

-Yo… No merezco vivir – dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón – dijo Jen, que levantó la voz – me avergüenza que seas mi madre. No mereces estar libre de todo.

Lucius se sorprendió de lo que había dicho su hermana. Se levanto y le tapó la boca.

-No sabe lo que dice. – dijo para disculparla. Jen quitó la mano de su hermano de su boca.

-Te equivocas. Si ella no hubiera corrido hacia Millicent…

-La muerta había sido tu madre y tú no existirías – dijo Draco con frialdad. - ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que nos contó Blaise?

Jen se volteó a otro lado.

-Eso no justifica que… - Jen pensó un momento - ¡¡Cuando Millicent aflojó la mano, Hermione pudo haberle quitado la navaja y aventarla hacia el lago!!

Hermione bajó la mirada. Se sentía tan culpable.

-¡¡En esos momentos no piensas!! – le gritó Lucius - ¡¡Además si no hubiera pasado esto, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí!!

-¡Eres un idiota Lu! – le gritó Jen – ¡Por eso estás en Gryffindor!

Draco se desesperaba. Ron, Harry y Ginny, se veían apurados, esa situación no la tenían que estar viviendo ellos.

Una luz blanca los cegó a todos, mientras Lucius y Jen seguían discutiendo. Ellos no lo notaron. Pero ahora eran ignorados por los presentes en la sala.

-Tienes razón, Draco. – dijo Hermione- en esos momentos no se piensa.

Jen y Lucius se callaron. Se observaron y se veían normales.

-Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿Por qué le dijo eso a mi padre? – dijo Jen.

-¿Mama? – preguntó Lucius.

Hermione lo ignoró. Y dijo:

-Necesitaré ir al psicólogo para superar esto.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Draco preguntaba "¿qué es psicólogo?"

Lucius se acercó a la cama, levantó el brazo y lo puso en el hombro de su padre, que lo ignoró. De hecho, su mano lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Blaise entró a la habitación.

-¿Así que era ella? Toma esto. La lechuza me lo acaba de dar, pero, supongo que ya no la necesito leer porque tu padre está muerto en vida.

Draco abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Lucius que estaba atrás de él también:

_Blaise:_

_¡¡No puedo aguantarlo ni un minuto más!! Te juro que si fuera por mí, mataría a Lucius Malfoy ahora mismo._

_Draco_

Lucius entendió todo. La carta que había leído aquel día, en su mansión, no hablaba de él.

-Papá…

Draco volteó a donde estaba.

-¿Me ves?

Se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella.

-Dirás que estoy loco, pero… acabo de escuchar que alguien me llamaba papá.

Ginny se alarmó.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos han tenido relaciones sexuales? – preguntó sin ningún pudor.

Hermione se puso roja y las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron un poco. Ginny y Ron casi se caen de la impresión.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –dijo Draco – además… Draco palideció de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada! – dijo Hermione – además eso fue hace mucho en la sala de los menesteres, cuando Millicent te estaba siguiendo, ¡y yo ya lo comprobé! No hay bebe.

Jen no necesitaba detalles de cuando los había dejado solos aquella vez en la sala de los menesteres. Se sentó en el sillón mientras Lucius veía a su madre, muy impresionado. De repente, una luz brillante y dorada apareció, y el cuarto se volvió oscuro. Una ráfaga de viento llegó, como aquella vez que estaban en su cuarto. Jen se asustó y se levantó del sillón que desapareció. Gritó y agarró a su hermano del brazo. La ráfaga de aire se hizo más intensa y los levantó del piso.

De repente, cayeron en algo duro. Lucius abrió primero los ojos y observó la sala, sumamente familiar para ellos.

Su madre estaba ahí, sosteniendo el libro.

-¡¡No funciona!! – gritó Hermione desesperada. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir nuevamente, después de estar detenido.

-¿No funciona qué? – preguntó Jen que se estaba levantando y agarrando la cabeza.

-¡¡Jen!! – dijo Hermione y se volvió a abrazarla - ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿No te paso nada?

Jen la observó enfadada. Draco se levanto y abrazó a Lucius, luego a Jen.

-Ya nos estábamos preocupando – dijo Harry – avisen cuando se vayan a pedir deseos a…

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Hermione al ver la cara de Jen

-Te odio.

Jen se apartó de su madre y subió a su habitación. Tomó su monedero muggle y salió de su habitación. Su padre la esperaba afuera.

-Dame esas tarjetas de crédito.

Jen lo observó desafiante. Pero no tuvo más remedio que entregarle su cartera. Se volvió y cuando iba a cerrar la habitación, su padre se lo impidió con un hechizo.

-Jen. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dices que odias a tu mama?

Jen se quedó en silencio. Se sentó en su cama y tomó un gran peluche que tenía y lo abrazó.

-Respóndeme, Jen.

-La odio porque es una asesina – dijo

-Así que… vieron lo que sucedió con Millicent, ¿verdad? –dijo la voz de una mujer, Hermione, que entraba a la habitación seguida por Lucius.

-No fue la culpa de tu madre – dijo Draco – ya conociste a Millicent, ¿cierto? – Jen asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y supiste por qué la agredió? – Jen volvió a asentir - ¿Sabes cuánto le costó a tu madre superar la muerte de mi ex esposa? – Negó con la cabeza. – tres años, Jen. Estuvo con un psicólogo tres años.

-Supongo que tienen razón. Millicent se lo buscó.

Hermione trató de sonreír. Lucius la abrazó y le susurró "ya sabes cómo es Jen" y Hermione sonrió.

Jen era su niña caprichosa, y siempre sería igual.

-Por cierto – dijo Jen - ¿Por qué no se callaron cuando preguntó sobre su vida sexual en la sala de los menesteres? De haber sabido, nunca los hubiera dejado solos.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que eso era lo más que podía sonrojarse, y Hermione se volteo a ver un cuadro fotográfico donde estaban Jen y Lucius de bebés y Lucius reía mientras Jen se comía una paleta y parecía disfrutarla mucho.

-James va a llegar a cenar, ¿no quieres ir a esperarlo? – dijo "distraídamente" Hermione.

Jen salió hacia abajo, a esperar a James junto con Harry y Ginny.

-No me pude despedir de Akari – dijo Lucius tristemente

-Akari se casó y se mudó. Creo que tiene un hijo – dijo Hermione – Por cierto. Anne dijo que prefiere la chimenea y llega mañana.

Lucius sonrió. Y salió de la habitación de Jen. Sentía el ambiente muy tenso. Bajó a donde se escuchaba Jen platicar con Harry y Ginny.

Hermione y Draco salieron de la habitación de Jen. Draco la abrazó por atrás, justo en la cintura y le susurró.

-¿Quieres probar de nuevo lo que pasó en la sala de los menesteres?

-¡Draco! – le susurro Hermione -¡Ya casi es la hora de la cena!

-James llegará en cualquier momento y Jen estará encantada con ella. Y Blaise traerá a Anne hoy, porque llegó hoy, y Lucius tampoco prestará atención.

-¿Y Lavender, Ron, Gin…?

-¿Crees que se preocuparán por nosotros? Estarán encantados de escuchar la emocionante historia que vivieron.

Hermione rió.

-Nunca puedo ganarte cuando se trata de excusas.

Draco sonrió. Levantó a Hermione en sus brazos y se metieron a su habitación.

Jen y Lucius estaban en la sala. ¡Vaya aventura que habían tenido! James se divertía escuchando sorprendido algunas experiencias que sus amigos habían vivido.

-Por cierto – dijo James - ¿Y qué tan divertidas eran las clases de pociones?

-No tan divertidas como cuando estás tú – dijo Jen.

-Es cierto – dijo Lucius – Ahí no podía ponerle a los Slytherins algún ingrediente explosivo para que terminaran limpiando…

**Fin**

**T-T… Fue un fic divertido! Lo acepto. ¿Qué tal les pareció el final?**

**Al final, Jen terminó perdonando a Hermione. Pero… ¡Es que así es Jen!**

**Me encantó compartir ésta historia con todos ustedes… ¡¡Y mil gracias por sus reviews!! Los adoro!! En serio que no esperaba tantos reviews cuando comencé el fic. Mil gracias a todos ustedes!! Sin ustedes, yo nunca hubiera escrito más de lo que pensé.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a todos ustedes!! En serio!!**

**Recuerden que mis fics no acaban aquí. Quiero hacer otro (que espero que apoyen) y estoy en el proceso de uno (que es lazarilla de un enemigo, y espero que lo lean)**

**En éstos momentos me siento feliz, porque, a pesar de ser solo un año y medio de publicación del fic, ustedes supieron esperar todo lo que yo tuve que hacerlos sufrir por mis ocupaciones universitarias.**

**No sean malitos y mándenme el último review de ésta historia, que quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de que les pareció.**

**Espero y pronto poder escribir para lazarilla. Y…**

**El término del fic, es una gran satisfacción y un gran regalo para mí. Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Espero que la parte en la que se muere Millicent sea clara, y si no, díganme que yo tratare de explicarlo mejor.**

**De nuevo, ¡¡Mil gracias a todos ustedes!! Un abrazo enorme y échenle ganas a todo!!**

**Recuerden visitarme en mi hi5, mi twitter o agregarme en facebook (en el caso de facebook, un aviso de que son de , sale?)**

**¡¡Espero que nos leamos muy pronto y fue un honor que me leyeran!!**

**Di Black (antes Xochil Malfoy)**


End file.
